Dimensional Literature and Entertainment
by CupKate Sweets
Summary: I was a normal girl, into many different types of literature. Life was stressful, but normal. I thought that there was no such thing as normal until I was hit by a car. And now, I am in one of my favorite anime and manga, The Seven Deadly Sins. Am I in a coma and dreaming? Did I get a second chance at life? (Gowther x OC)(Meliodasx Elizabeth)(King x Daine)(Ban x Elaine) are paired.
1. Chapter 1

**I couldn't find a good Gowther x OC story, so I decided to write my own!**

 **Disclaimer: I sadly do not own the anime/manga the Seven Deadly Sins**

 _Have you ever Awoken to somewhere Unfamiliar?_

 _The sight of a different sky or roof,_

 _Enough to make you wonder of your time, drawing nearer._

 _Is life truly foolproof?_

 _Closer, you were beckoned_

 _To the sounds of the meadow._

 _The swaying and swishing of the reckoned._

 _So much woe._

 _The dead who you wish to see,_

 _Or the living of whom you could never be,_

 _Together._

 _A word that is light as a feather._

 _Yet darker than the depths of the deepest oceans._

 _What it it? You ask, falling into their notions._

 _Is it death,_

 _Calling to you?_

 _A final breath?_

 _No, none of that brew._

 _I suppose a second chance._

 _A second chance at life._

 _To prance_

 _Away from the hidden strife._

 _The clandestine desert inside of your heart._

 _Is it going to be re-quenched?_

 _For life is like a tart._

 _The sweets of it entrenched._

 _But it will spoil._

 _Through all trouble,_

 _It will toil._

 _Through the lies you've doubled,_

 _Trying to keep your secret._

 _But secrets are meant to be revealed._

 _Just as chances are to be given a second beacon._

 _Through all of the scars that haven't healed,_

 _I have awoken._

 _In an unfamiliar place._

 _I've seen the signs and I have betoken._

 _At my own pace,_

 _I will save this place._

 _My time here, has drawn to a close._

 _Upon my bed of death, I impose._

 _A second chance at life is nearer,_

 _Please, don't look into my mirror._

 _For only the harshest of realities shine clearer._

 _And only the truth is reflected in this mirror._

 _For I have Awoken somewhere that is Unfamiliar._

Books. Poems. Fine literature, all of them. I suppose that you could say that I've always loved books and the places that they could take you to. I've also loved manga and anime. Not necessarily fine literature, but they do provide enjoyment that I, myself do not wish to implode with anyone else's lies and belligerent words towards such fine entertainment. Yes, I am a strange soul, one could say. My parents told me once that I have a fascination with anything that they would think is strange or unusual, no matter what it is. Except for my fascination with cats. But that is an entirely different story. I am fond of the classics. Shakespeare, Dickens, Miguel de Cervantes, Machiavelli. I am also fond of items of literature that are written and/or animated in the 21st century called anime and manga. Two completely different worlds apart. Two types of literature that no "normal" person of my era (the 21st century) would be fond of at the same time. But then again, my parents did say that I was an anomaly. My taste in music is near the same, as in my favorite genres are classical and Jpop. I play piano, flute, and violin. Nonetheless, back on topic. You could say that every time I read something, I am drawn into the story, much like anyone else.

Until that day

My day started as usual. Awaken at around 5:00 A.M. Shower. Get dressed. Go to school, I am a senior at my high school, age 17. Go to classes of calculus, English 12, psychology and sociology, chemistry 3, Japanese, history, and band. Go to piano and violin lessons at 4:00 P.M. Capoeira practice at 6:30 P.M. Go home at 7:30. Read Pico della Mirandola's _Oration on the Dignity of Man._ Watch the anime _The Seven Deadly Sins_. Slip on my signature, favorite blue TARDIS bookbag (of which I loved and never left the house without, thankfully) and checked the mail while the anime is still playing on my phone, along with my ignorant self watching. The snow drifting down upon my covered body. Get hit by a car at around roughly 9:31 P.M. I am not an idiot usually, but my road usually wasn't busy. That ignorance and inattentiveness killed me.

Whoever said that "Ignorance is Bliss",

Clearly has never been hit by a car before.

While being ignorant and inattentive.

Fuck ignorance.

Inattentiveness too.

I am not sure if I died that day. As a matter of fact, I am not sure if I am alive right now. Or in a comatose state. But what I do know is that if I did die, I was given a second chance at life. Yes, there are things that I miss, such as hot showers and anime. And there are also people of whom I am sure will miss me as much as I'd miss them. My sweet, loving, kind mother. Adorable sisters. Intuitive, yet caring father. My cat. Yes, one of those things that I've mentioned, does find me, but nevertheless, I missed them at first as much as they missed me. That's enough foreshadowing for now. Allow us to get back to the situation at hand.

When I awoke, I was in the middle of a meadow. A grassy field with flowers of a many variety whipping at my face. I was in pain. So much pain. My body was battered. I stared at the sky, white fluffs of cotton floating in a serene, calming blue, and decided to get up and assess my damage. I grimaced as I raised my upper half off of the itchy grass, hissing in pain as I felt a sharp flare of agony shoot through the nerves of my ribcage. I felt around my bruised area. I must've broken at least three ribs. I had various cuts here and there, but other than my ribs and a very painful, deep laceration on the back of my calves that went horizontally and was near symmetrical. I'm surprised that I got off that easily. I mean, I was just hit by a car. Shakily, I rose myself up to my feet, trying to steady myself, I carefully walked towards a pine tree near the edge of the clearing. Reaching said tree, I leaned against it, trying to think up a plan to get back home. Just where in the hell was I? I didn't know, that's for sure. I wondered around aimlessly for around a half an hour, that was until I saw some smoke and a few chimneys popping up out of the treeline. I then ran towards said chimneys, ignoring the excruciating agony and pain in my legs and ribs. My breath shallowed out, quickened, and threatened to cut off oxygen supply to my brain. But, luckily, I pushed through. It took me around 15 minutes of fumbled walking to reach my destination, and when I did, I was completely and utterly shocked.

The roads were made of cobblestone, tiny village huts were scattered on the side of said road. Horses and wagons were the main mode of transportation. Horses and mother-fucking wagons. It appeared to be something out of a book on the European 15th century, or the Middle Ages. I hope that it isn't. They were plentiful and extremely proficient in tortures in that era. Gasping to catch my breath, I turned to the nearest villager.

"Excuse me sir, but you wouldn't happen to know where a doctor is, now would you?" I asked politely, annunciating each word clearly, so that he wouldn't see the pain that I was in.

"Yes miss, right this way." The villager said, leading me towards a house that was built the same as the rest of the village. He gave me strange looks, which made me look down at myself. My waist length, mousy brown hair with red highlights was pulled up in a half up-half down bun style with a pair of ornamental chopsticks shoved through said bun. My bodice was cloaked in a light blue, V-neck sweater and white tank top, covered by a thick, tweed coat. My legs were given near the same amount of layering, a black pair of leggings underneath a pair of white washed jeans and combat boots. The only acceptable thing to this time was the jewelry that I wore, of which was simple. I looked at my calloused piano-hands. I wore a sterling silver onyx crescent moon ring on the middle finger of my right hand, a sterling silver peridot teardrop ring on the ring finger of my right hand, and my white gold class ring on my middle finger of the left hand. Other than my rings, a black pocket watch hung from my neck. Even my black-framed bifocal glasses, which covered my emerald eyes, looked strange to them though, so hiding my "odd appearance and attitude" would be near impossible.

I turned to my companion, he was probably one of the most stupid people I'd ever seen in my life. He walked with me alongside him, speaking of his day, making several grammatical errors along the way. Not only that, but he wasn't exactly the nicest person, if you take into context that he finds enjoyment in being a tax collector. Of which in the time that I suppose that I am in, is practically the job of a con artist.

I picked up my speed unconsciously at that thought, and just as we crossed an old cobblestone bridge, a giant came up out of nowhere. A very familiar giant. Standing somewhere around 20ft and wearing an orange leotard-like clothing item. Her hair was up in pigtails. The town started to run away, screaming for their lives. As did the male villager of whom was helping me. He was pretty useless. I saw his brown mop of hair take their leave, blue eyes full of panic. Coward. I walked towards the giant. She was standing outside of a window, looking in. Immediately, I knew who she was. Diane. I softened my steps, making my strides a normal length.

"Excuse me, miss, you do not happen to know where a doctor is, do you?" I asked her, feeling my legs tire as the toll was taken onto them.

"Why yes, this is the doctor's house, you aren't afraid of me? That is very odd." Diane said, rambling off, her dark chocolate pigtails flying behind her as her head shook while speaking.

"Of course I am not afraid of you, Diane, Serpent's Sin of Envy. Do not fear, I am not after you, as a matter of fact, I would like to know if you would allow me to travel with you as I try to find my family." I stated.

"Then why do you need a doctor, miss?" Diane asked. 'Shit. I think that I struck a chord. She's angry. God, damn my mouth. Why do I always speak before considering others?!' I thought as I looked at her scowling face. Damn me. Damn me. Damn me. Her glare shot daggers at me, and it took me my all to say the next sentence without stumbling and stuttering.

"I was attacked, I have at least three broken ribs and torn muscle tissue on my legs from a deep laceration." I stated with a deadpanned face, trying to keep control of my emotions.

"Oh… I see. Well then, go on inside, but don't be too loud, one of my captain's friends are sick, and I would really appreciate it if you'd be quiet." She said, slathering each word out belligerently, making me fear for my life.

"Thank you," I said, collecting my mental shit as I tried to head inside, but the trauma was too much for me, and my epileptic self had a seizure. Of which I am surprised didn't come earlier. It is always worse when I get into embarrassing or stressful situations. Slap on some pain and my typical insomnia, and you are ready for me to have an episode, that's for sure.

~~Diane's POV~~

"I was attacked, I have at least three broken ribs and torn muscle tissue on my legs from a deep laceration." the girl stated with a deadpanned face, obviously trying to control her emotions. What in the hell could get her so worked up that she thought that she'd have to block it off. Maybe she was here to attack us. Should I really let her inside while Elizabeth is ill? One look at her pained face told me the answer. Even though she may be dangerous, this girl needs help. That doesn't mean that I trust her though.

"Oh… I see. Well then, go on inside, but don't be too loud, one of my captain's friends are sick, and I would really appreciate it if you'd be quiet." I said, purposely slathering each word out belligerently, making the poor girl fear for her life. She does need to know not to attack us though.

We are the Seven Deadly Sins, I am positive that we can take this small-fry on easily if she does attack. But better safe than sorry. The girl then thanked me and walked towards the door. Until she collapsed and started having a seizure.

"CAPTAIN!" I yelled out, calling for the small blonde. After a minute of silence, the captain ran out with Ban and King on his sides.

"What is going on?" Meliodas asked, worriedly, obviously afraid for this girl, even though he hadn't even technically met her yet.

"How the hell should I know?! One minute, she's asking for our help to find her way back to her family and about to go inside to get help from the doctor, the next, she's on the ground having a damned seizure!" I yelled out at him, frustrated. The doctor that I'd mentioned then ran out to check up on the commotion.

"Hold her down, one of you grab her arms, the other her legs, and lastly her head. Don't get your hands too close to her mouth, if you want to keep your fingers," The doctor ordered, and the boys acted immediately, Ban grabbing her head, Meliodas grabbing her legs, and King grabbing her arms. "Now, all we can do is wait for her to finish, there is not a medicine that I have on hand to stop seizures." So that's what we did, we waited. It went on for around ten minutes, the girl struggling and thrashing her arms and legs out, trying to escape our hold, mouth foaming slightly, until she just, stopped. The girl's body fell slack and her breathing slowed. Opening her eyes slowly, she then squeaked. Probably from Captain grabbing her ass.

"D-doctor," The girl started, seemingly unable to finish her sentence for six long seconds- "I need your help. I have at least three broken ribs and a deep laceration on both of my calves." She stated calmly, trying to not stumble over her words.

"Right this way, miss what is your name?" The doctor asked her, making her follow him into the house. That girl has some nerve trying to be calm after that. But, she was strong, I'll give her that. It wore the boys out just trying to hold her down.

"Summerston… Katherine Summerston" The girl, now known as Katherine, said. Her face was forlorn and sad. Tears had pricked the sides of her face. She sure was strong, I will give her that.

~~Katherine's POV~~

I just sat there, wincing as the needle poked and prodded my flesh, wiggling holes into it so that the doctor could sew up my laceration. I had actually broken seven ribs. He said that they'd all heal completely in around three months. The doctor was an elderly, wrinkled man. His salt and pepper hair was near gone, yet it stuck out where his glaring glasses were placed over his deep brown eyes. The doctor then asked me to take off my shirt so that he may wrap my ribs, which made me thankful for me wearing my plain blue bra instead of the lacy black one that my sister wanted me to wear. Yes, my sister chose my clothes, so what? Nevertheless, I did so, and what I saw was enough for me to take in a sharp breath in an instant, accidentally causing more pain, making me wince. The bruises were reddish purple, and I could tell that there was some slight hemorrhaging. Luckily, my lungs were not punctured from my broken ribs, which is a miracle. He then took out a roll of bandages and soaked them in some medicine as to soothe the pain that it caused. Not that it'd stop me from using some of my stashed painkillers later, that resided in my backpack. Okay, I stash items in my backpack, you never know when you'd have an allergic reaction and need a benadryl or have an asthma attack and need an inhaler, or even in this instance, have an injury and need aspirin. I silently thanked the gods for the past me packing midol. What if I have a period? I sure as hell would need it then!

I heard a groan from the room next door to mine. A feminine groan at that. Curious, I got up and walked to said room, and the sight that I saw was very adorable, yet sad. Elizabeth laid on the bed, ill and feverish. Her face was pale and sweat beaded off of her skin like diamonds. Meliodas sad in a chair next to her bed, seemingly asleep, holding her hand, which laid on her silver hair. Elizabeth then opened her eyes and stared at me, blue orbs questioning. I then realized that I was still in just a bra and pants, I suppose my wrappings as well, and blushed, running to get my shirt. When I returned, Elizabeth and Meliodas were conversing about me, he told her what he knew about me. (That being that I needed their help to find my family).

"Hello?" I asked, breaking up their conversation.

"Ah! Speak of the devil and he shall appear! We were just talking about you! If you don't mind, could you please tell us about yourself and where you are from? I'd really like to know some information about our new barmaid!" Meliodas exclaimed quickly, making me feel quite a bit of pressure. I swallowed it down though. I really didn't need another seizure.

"My name is Katherine Summerston, I am seventeen years old, five-foot-five, one-hundred thirty-two pounds. Where I am from, I am too young to be a barmaid. And until yesterday, I was in the 21st century, watching an anime and reading a manga about your lives. Therefore, I know of only one future, but still, I know your future. But if things change, ie me being here, I do not know the future after such changes. Let's say that I see Veronica, Elizabeth's sister, of which you end up thinking is dead but really isn't, and if I decide to save her, she may really end up dead instead of just with broken legs. Therefore, yes, there are some things that I will be unable to change for the better, because I know of the outcome. But if something happens, and I am unable to save someone, or something even worse happens, I don't know if I could live knowing that I could've changed the outcome. Nevertheless, yesterday, I was hit by a car, it is sort of like a horse and wagon, and ended up here. I am not sure if I died and was given a second chance at life, or if I am just unable to get back home, but is it really so bad to just want to try? I do not know if I could accept this as my inescapable reality yet, so… Anyways, I would love to be an entertainer, that is if you decide to help me find my way home. I can play the flute, violin, and piano. Has the piano been invented yet? I am sure that the pipe organ has, it is similar to the piano, I am sure that I could play it. Anyways, I would prefer it if you didn't tell the others of this. Just letting you know, I don't think that they'd take it as well as you would." I said, nearly out of breath by the time I finished my speech. I know that I could trust them, I mean this is Meliodas and Elizabeth for God's sake! That is the only reason I told them, other than to find a place to sleep, food, a way home, etcetera. A long stretch of silence separated me from my conversers.

"So… my sister is alive?" Elizabeth asked me, breaking said silence. Shit. Why do I have to have such a blather mouth?! God damn it! Why Why WHY?! I need to develop my filter. Should I tell her the truth? Could I tell her the truth?!

"I can not tell you any more things about your sister, I apologize." I stated, putting on my usual deadpan mask. "Did you guys happen to go to the festival in Viezel? Have you found Gowther yet?" I asked, knowing full well that they went to the festival since they thought that Veronica was dead.

"Yes, we went to the festival! It was amazing! Until we were attacked, that is. We haven't found Gowther yet." Meliodas said happily at first, until his facial expression fell from his latter statement.

"I see, I apologize for the fact that I seem to be an untrustworthy person to you, I just want you to know that I not only need your help, but you need mine. It is a mutual relationship." I stated, thinking of cleaner fish and fish tanks at that thought. Ahh, analogies!

"On the contrary, I completely trust you. Wholeheartedly!" Meliodas stated, excitedly.

"But you don't even know me… " I said, trailing off.

"That is what you think now, you will understand why I do in the future." As I heard this, I stifled a yawn. I was so tired. I must've lost at least a pint of blood when I was running earlier, throw in my episode, and my pain. I could barely hear anything else he said after that, so he shooed me off to bed.

 **Please read and review!**

 **One review is worth one-thousand views!**

 **Lots of Love and Friendship!**

 **~Kat!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I'm back! Sorry it took so long!**

 **I do have excuses, even though you probably don't want to read them.**

 **1.) Writer's block**

 **2.) Illness**

 **3.) Laziness**

 **4.) I am a very bad person**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Nanatsu no Taizai, but I do own this story and my OCs!**

 **CHAPTER ROLL!**

 _If there's anything that I hate about sleep,_

 _It'd be nightmares._

 _They leap_

 _Upon the most difficult time and ensares_

 _Your attention._

 _In the day,_

 _You make them not mention_

 _The fear of when you lay._

 _I hate the darkness._

 _The blackness._

 _It makes me feel eternally empty._

 _Like there's no need to think._

 _And a time or twenty,_

 _I've tried not to blink._

 _For the darkness, albeit temporarily,_

 _Terrifies me._

 _I've dreamt of bloody knives,_

 _Taking lives,_

 _Apocalyptic ages_

 _That tore at my pages,_

 _And death._

 _And then there is not a breath_

 _That I can waste._

 _I go into a haste._

 _Struggling to wake._

 _But the black tentacles of sleep tighten._

 _Dreams that make me believe the fake_

 _And I try to lighten._

 _But the darkness is just too dark for me_

 _That is the thing that I hate most about sleep._

There was fire. Everywhere. It ate my flesh and digested my calm demeanor along with it. To be frank, it terrified me. Sitting in the middle of the circle of hot, amber flames was something that I wish that I could get to. Not only was the space blank, without flame, but it had my friends and family. _London bridge is falling down…_ I ran to reach them. _Falling down_ … _Falling down…_ I was too late. _My fair lady…_ I fell down to my knees, painful bloody knobs digging into the flamed grass. _Ring around the rosie…_ They all joined hands and started to circle around. _A pocketful of posies…_ The circling went faster and faster, making me dizzy just at the sight of them. _Ashes, ashes, we all FALL DOWN._ The flames engulfed them, swallowed them. Just like they swallowed me. I knew that when the flames finally disappeared, the only thing left would be hot, dark ashes.

I awoke with a start, screaming out, thrashing around and almost having a seizure. I looked around, expecting, oh I don't know, a hospital bed, maybe? Or my own room? What I saw wasn't even close to either of those. I started hyperventilating… So… it wasn't a dream? I have a feeling that these seizures are going to become an issue. If possible, my breathing got even faster and shorter. I heard a door slam and the short, squatty doctor strolled in. His fat body swayed from side to side as he came closer as his barely-there hair stuck up around his coke-bottle glasses which wobbled and bobbled upon his form. Reaching me, he slung down a familiar deep blue bag.

"I had a feeling that you may want your bag back…" He said, trailing off. Smiling, I thanked him and opened up my bag and pulled out my inhaler and I inhaled it deeply. The familiar and disgusting taste of the gaseous substance filled up my lungs, and I held my breath. Letting it out slowly, I watched as the gas poured out of my mouth in a white puff, making my breathing calm down to a normal pace.

"What was that?" The squatty man asked me, curious. I smiled slightly. I'd really have to cut down on my panic attacks. I can't afford to waste my medicine, especially if there wouldn't be any refills.

"It was medicine for a condition I have, if I slow down my breathing, then the seizures don't come. Doctor, what is your name?" I said, the smile still on my face.

"Eizienfeld, Dr. Eizienfeld, miss. Oh, I've forgotten to tell you that you've been asleep for almost an entire week, you are going to be quite weak. Reason for this is blood-loss. Okay then, I just came to tell you that they are leaving in the morning and I was told to carry you to them if you were still asleep. Do you need help packing?" The doctor asked me, he seemed like a sweet man. I widened my smile, he made me think of my father. Not that he looked like him, but his personality was just near the same.

"I do not need to pack. This is everything that I have. I suppose that you could say I am a wanderer, I do not need to carry much. At least it was only a week I'd been out rather than a full blown coma," I said, reassuring him. "Now, Mr. Eizienfeld, you should go to bed, you must've had a long day or week or whatever… If I am correct, It seems to be somewhere around 12:00 to 3:00 in the morning,"

"Alright then, now make sure you don't miss out on your friends, miss. Goodnight." Eizienfeld said, going over to the door, opening it, and shutting the lights off. Smiling, he then closed the door.

Sighing, I let my facade fade. I can't allow the land of dreams to overtake me again. I went into a frown, pulling my eyebrows towards the center of my face and down some, and jutted my lower lip out a little, yet stiffened it at the same time.

I probably shouldn't sleep much anymore. I slept for a whole week, so I should probably sleep less to get my body's clock back on track. It wouldn't be the first time I'd slept little, and it most certainly wouldn't be the last. I do have a history of insomnia. So bad, that one time, I went three days without more than two hours of sleep. It sucked, but at least I didn't have any nightmares. It is going to suck being away from caffeine. It looks as if I'd healed the laceration mostly and lost weight from not eating the past few days I'd been out. My body was already toned from learning capoeira at a young age, now it looked even better. But not eating is a bad reason for it to look good. I thought back to my time of physical therapy. Back when they found out I'd had epilepsy, they made me work my body out so that it may be able to take the stress, hoping that it'd make it easier for me to keep off of the seizures. I found out quickly that capoeira was the most fun to me, not only was it enjoyable to fight while doing graceful flips and rolls, but I always found that I had fewer seizures days after.

Sighing, I got out of the scratchy and stiff white, linen sheets and put on some house slippers. I walked out of the ancient stone home and outside. The house stood on a grassy hill and as I stood in the soft, green grass, I felt an overwhelming sense of happiness, but it was bitter-sweet. Good and bad. I took off the slippers and socks, placing them by a tree located near the house. I then walked to the top of the hill, which was more of a flat area. The wind blew the white tank top I wore and the blue pajama bottoms that I borrowed. My mousy brown hair swirled around me, letting out a sigh, I put it up into a ponytail. I started to go into a Jinga, a capoeira move that goes side to side, crossing one leg behind the other while waving the arms in front of the face as to protect it. After a few minutes of this warm up, I then went into a position that my father told me reminded him of a scorpion. I was doing a hand-stand, my legs pulled into my chest and my back stuck out, sure it hurt my ribs and legs, but the best medicine sometimes is exercise. I held this position for around a minute or two before using my hands to push off of the ground and twist in the air, landing on my feet. I heard a pop when I did the twist, making me realize that I probably shouldn't do much more until my ribs heal.

Wincing, I reached under my white tank top and unwrapped my ribs, letting the white gauze like wrappings fall to the ground. Pressing upon my ribs until I heard a sickening crack, I finally felt relief from the pain of the broken ribs. I then picked up the wrappings, rewrapped my torso, and fixed my shirt. I then walked over to my slippers and placed the socks and shoes gently on my feet and walked back to the room that I resided in that night.

I grabbed my bag, opened it up, and grabbed my bristol board sketchbook and a mechanical pencil. I then laid on the white sheets and pondered over what to sketch. I could sketch anything really, I am very good at art… but the question is… What? Before I could even think, my hand started across the page at a rapid speed, deciding on its own to draw my most favorite character from the world that I am now in. Gowther. He was in a cute position. A two finger salute on the side of his forehead, hand on hip, back stuck arched slightly, one leg back. His cute positions and extreme intellect was probably the reasons why I enjoyed his character so much. There's times that I wish that I couldn't feel emotions. There's so much pain, anger, and fear. And it hurts, it hurts so much. But then I remember love, happiness, anticipation, excitement, lust. Wonderful emotions, yet terrible at the same time. Love always sours, happiness always fades, anticipation gets your hopes up only to have them crushed, excitement is just a way of foreboding the future, and lust is troublesome. I've mastered a mask made of flesh and blood. I can contort my face to be emotionless and cold. By the time I was finished drawing, inking, and painting, the sun was already up and the picture was perfect. Well to everyone else, to me it would always just be horrible.

Sighing, I stood and packed my bag again. I got dressed and threw the bag onto my back. I was finally ready. It was sort of ironic how I met them so fast, maybe it was fate or destiny. Not that I believe any of that fate or destiny crap. Nevertheless, I am not ready to accept this as my reality. It can't be my reality. I have to be in a coma or something, this is ridiculous. I still went with them though… I must be a masochist. I laughed to myself at that thought, this is hideous, I am hideous, disgusting. I tainted this world already, I should've shut the hell up when I had the damn chance. Found a way home. Now, I've intertwined myself into the fate of this world. Have I ever been so ignorant? I miss home. I miss my loving mother, caring father, narcissistic baby sister (who is really age 13 but she acts like a little brat), and considerate younger sister (age 16, far more mature). I miss them all. I need a way back, for now anyways, I will search for it. It can't be too hard, right?

As I arrived outside of the old stone house, I paused. I am not shitting you. The giant green pig was effing huge. Like fucking HUGE! I then looked at the adorable little pink pig, Hawk. How did that, have that? No, the real question is how did the giant green pig have sex?! WHO did it have sex with, or rather WHAT? These questions, I will probably never know the answer to. Nevertheless, I was ready to face the mistake that I made. I then got upon the wooden hanging ladder and dragged myself up, being careful to watch out for my ribs. Reaching the top, I stopped to catch my breath.

"You know I could've just flown you up," King said, Chastiefol in it's pillow form. His chestnut hair was thrown into a sleepy attire, chocolate eyes questioning. He was dressed up in his usual outfit, the blue and orange that look oh-so-cute on him.

"I felt like I needed to accomplish something, I apologize if I had offended you," I said, smiling at him. I then went inside of the tavern. My black corset top with flowy checkered sleeves stirred as I opened the door, gray tank top underneath fluffing up slightly. The black plaid skirt which poked out from underneath said shirts blew around me in soft, pleated twirls, and the white thigh high stockings clung tightly, accommodated by my black half-calf length combat boots. It was practical, yet cute, I seriously hope that Meliodas isn't going to force me to change into the Boar Hat's uniform… pink doesn't look good on me at all. I swung my hair over my shoulder, it was styled in a half up-half down bun with my bangs poking out. I was really surprised that society accepted this type of outfit, I thought that only long skirts were acceptable in the Middle Ages. But then again, this is an entirely different world. It still surprised me that pants were unacceptable for females, and it kind of pissed me off. I like pants. A lot.

"I think that she'd rather like the blue one, Meliodas!"

"But the pink one is the actual uniform!"

"So, what?! It is obvious that she likes the color blue more than pink, I mean her bag is blue, the outfit she arrived in was blue, everything was blue!"

"But won't the green bring out her eyes?"

"I know a good roasted pig recipe, Diane, if you'd like to try it out, I'd be willing to give you Hawk!"

"NOOOOOOOOOO! I'll be GOOD!"

I heard this conversation, and I froze. I will not take pink. Never take the pink. THEY'LL NEVER CATCH ME ALIVE! I made my presence known by clearing my throat. "I am alright with blue or green, but not pink. Never pink. I look absolutely terrible in pink." I said, letting just the slightest ounce of anger and annoyance shine through.

"Fine, how about a compromise, Meliodas? Blue top with attachable elastic blue extra elbow length sleeves, green tie and belt and everything else could be the same as mine?" Elizabeth asked, it was quite refreshing seeing her take initiative. Things such as these never happened in the anime or manga.

"I am fine with that," I said, sighing. I can't wait to meet Gowther. I can't wait to change the future up some. This is going to be… interesting

 **I had fun writing this chapter! One review is worth a thousand reads!**

 **Please, read and review!**

 **Lots of Love and Friendship!**

 **~Kat!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey lovely people! Yes, the poem in the beginning is a poem that I wrote based off of a fairy tale that my grandmother told me on a Halloween night oh-so-long ago! This is a really short chapter, but I will update very soon again!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Seven Deadly Sins, if I did, I would create a character who Gowther can not mind read and do all of that mind stuff with and I would set her up with him!**

 **Chapter Rolling!**

 _The Time and the Travel_

 _The world to unravel._

 _The lies to await,_

 _The truth to be bait._

 _Beauty is internal_

 _Not superficial,_

 _And impossible to view._

 _Looking up to the sky, I see it's a strange hue._

 _Not bright blue._

 _But instead dark_

 _Spattered with stars_

 _I can hear the song of the lark_

 _Behind these iron bars._

 _The blackness is the beauty_

 _And it shines through the light._

 _My Travel hasn't been my cup of tea,_

 _That thought clouded so bright._

 _And before it could pass in my busy life,_

 _It was already gone._

 _For my time has passed not by slow knife_

 _But by quick hit, head on._

 _I am sure my life lay upon a lawn_

 _Where I was left to Death_

 _I could've been missed by a hair's breadth._

 _But I am a butterfly,_

 _On a leaf waiting to die._

 _Unknown to me that Life can fly_

 _And it is impossible to escape._

 _Time goes fast by,_

 _I thought, tightening my cape._

 _My cloak of darkness near gone,_

 _I stifled a yawn._

 _Life is short_

 _Beauty is fleeting_

 _I await to contort_

 _And cringe for the waiting._

 _It is too short to wait,_

 _I refuse to be bait_

 _For that monster called Life._

 _The monster is terrifying,_

 _I can not live without it_

 _If I said I could I'd be lying_

 _But I can not live with it as well._

 _I looked at the looming monster before me_

 _It was a thing from hell._

 _Terrifying to see._

 _Yet a joke and a jest_

 _Of which I detest._

 _Yet Love as well_

 _This feeling is not swell._

 _I hid my emotions in a bony mask,_

 _Waiting for my scythe to take the task._

 _For its mere existence is cruelty._

 _I pray to a deity._

 _Its master Time_

 _Is its father_

 _As it is mine._

 _But there is a difference between us._

 _I cannot die._

 _I am Death itself and I come as a bus_

 _A noose called a tie_

 _It'd be a lie_

 _To say that I did not detest my existence_

 _Therefore I did not put up resistance_

 _When Life blocked_

 _And my head it unlocked_

 _From my stump of neck it fell_

 _I will say it hurt like hell._

 _I let Death die_

 _A liar lie_

 _A sinner sin_

 _I threw it all in a bin._

 _And now… I am dead._

 _For Time and Life split my head._

 _And served it silver plattered_

 _To Travel who then slathered_

 _It in the darkness of my beloved cloak_

 _No words that I could croak._

 _Time and Travel are the same_

 _Hand in Hand with Life_

 _They are beasts unable to tame_

 _In this neverending strife._

 _I am Death itself and I lost my Life._

 _For I killed her after I died_

 _Releasing a Paradox, for Death should not die_

 _But Time lied_

 _Telling Life, my beloved sister, my Time would pass by_

 _Making Travel impossible without Life_

 _So it killed Time_

 _And to end its own strife_

 _Travel took his own Life with Life_

 _As I heard their knives chime_

 _My ears felt the Time._

 _As my final sound_

 _A slash of a knife to be found_

 _Upon his Heart we all failed the test._

 _And now, all four of us rest_

 _In the Flames of Purgatory_

 _I am Death itself and that was my story._

I surveyed my surroundings with caution, precariously avoiding chairs and tables. Where the hell was it? I'm sure that it was somewhere around here! _Found it!_ I thought in an exclamatory way as I waltzed over to the table. I set down the meat pie that the table ordered. It would take around three days for us to reach the town that I know that we will meet Gowther at. I have to think of a way to meet him before in a way that I know I can convince him not to read my mind. It would ruin the plot if he knew what was going to happen! Sure, I may want to change it up a bit, but that doesn't mean that I wish to change everything! I know that he's going to go to town to search for glue and run into Elizabeth, I guess that I could go to town with her, but I have to find a way to tell him not to read my mind or search my memories or whatever without it sounding suspicious. I squeaked a little when I felt a hand grab my ass. Turning around, I gave a stern look at the customer that did such a thing. He just shrugged and turned away, blushing slightly. I guess men will always be men. Assholes. Maybe I could write a message on a glue stick? Do I have a glue stick? I really need to empty the contents of my bag and go through them. Maybe they could help me in some way.

Meliodas made me a barmaid despite my pleas against it, so now I am stuck serving these people. Well for at least an hour more, then the day ends. My entertaining job kicked in a while ago, and while it was enjoyable, I was still pretty mad that the piano didn't exist. When my shift was over on that, I was assigned barmaid duty. I can't blame him for assigning me to be a barmaid though: Elizabeth is a terrible barmaid. It is quite obvious that she'd never had a job a day before working here. I've had to catch her I don't know how many times, and while it is annoying, I can't help but smile at how cute she looks when startled and stumbling. I can't say that it isn't a fun job. As a matter of fact, this is probably the best job I've ever had. Food is included with the job and made by Ban who is hands down the best cook ever, even better than my mother no matter how much I hate admitting it. Also, they are cleaning up the attic to stick a bed in so that I may have a bedroom. I think that it will be completed tomorrow. Until then, I'd be staying in Ban's room, since King gave it to me saying that he'd rather sleep outside with Diane. Lately, I haven't been getting a wink of sleep. Not ONE bit of it. Ban snores. And it is bad. VERY BAD.

Straightening up my uniform, I prepared for the next piping hot, delicious dish to take to my next customer.

"Order up!" I heard Ban call. Calmly striding over, I was met with a delicious sight. It appeared to be mashed potatoes and barbecued beef, but the smell was probably the most enticing part of it. God it smelled great! I took the plate and, albeit reluctantly, placed it on the customer's table.

"Hey Kitten~!" I heard Ban yell out in an annoying voice.

"What do you want? And didn't I tell you not to call me that?!" I shouted at him, obviously mad.

"Whatever, anyways, could you go pick some herbs with Diane for me, I'm running low. We are going to need them tomorrow!" Ban asked me, a bit kinder than I would've expected coming from him.

"Yeah, one condition though: Make me food when I get back. I am starving!" I said, whining like a child. I guess that over the time span I've been here (a little over a week) I've been able to show more of my emotions. Not all of them though because that would be just plain stupid. Favorite character or not, Gowther would probably be someone that I can not allow myself to trust, no matter how cute he is. Stifling a giggle, I told Ban that I needed to get something from my bag before I go out.

Walking toward Ban's room, I thought in silence. My bag has all of the stuff that I have from home. It is like my lifeline in a sense. Sighing, I entered the white room, reaching my right arm up, I pulled my bag off of the peg that hung next to the door. I then practically ran towards the bed and dumped the contents out of my bag. I had a lighter (from when I had to fix a string on my shoes a few days before I came. I DO NOT SMOKE!), an art box filled with pencils, colored pencils, paint brushes, watercolors, a pair of scissors, and BINGO glue sticks! It also had some of my most favorite altoid tin projects that I did with my parents who loved to recycle them. My parents insisted that I carry them with me so that we could work on them straight away after school or so that I could do small touch-ups on the road.

I had an altoid's tazer, altoid's solar panel phone charger, altoid's first aid kit, altoid's fire starter, altoid's speaker, altoid's boredom kit (of which I filled with mini games), Double altoid's coil gun, altoid's catapult, altoid's LED flashlight, altoid's tin candle, altoid's blowgun, altoid's survival kit, altoid's sewing kit, and an altoid's dart gun. Yeah, we had a lot of fun making them. And I was a little obsessed. I had extra altoid tins, some still filled with mints, I had wires and the makings of my next altoid's projects which was a portable fan, lie detector, and an altoid's calculator. I had rechargable batteries and a battery charger, of which I made a solar paneled altoids tin connector for.

Plowing my way through, I had another first aid kit (which was not altoids) filled with medicines that I need; wires of various colors sticking out everywhere; travel kit (also NOT altoids) which had cotton balls, swabs, motion sickness pills, and chapstick.

I pushed away my mini welder.

Reaching towards the bottom of the bag, I pulled out my textbooks. I had my Calculus textbook, Anatomy textbook, Japanese textbook, English 11 textbook, Psychology and Sociology textbook, and World History textbook. Removing these and placing them neatly beside the growing pile of metal tins, I sighed.

I then rummaged around in my bag for some more items. I found a water bottle, a granola bar, a package of Cheetos and Doritos, more chapstick, my makeup bag (even though I hated the stuff, my sisters forced me to carry it with me for them), a sharpie, my normal contacts, circle contact lenses of various colors, contact case, saline solution, glasses case, various colors and sizes of hair ties and bobby pins, my driver's license, three rolls of duct tape, my wallet, and around three packages of Pocky.

Separating the scattered contents of my bag in small piles, I then opened my front two pockets and pulled out my jewelry case. I had piano lessons the day that I "traveled", so I had put my special rings that I wear every day in it. It was a music box that played the song Beauty and the Beast, which was my favorite Disney song. The rings and music box were the last two things that my grandmother gave me.

Tentatively and shakily, I placed the rings on my fingers. A sterling silver turtle poison ring rested on my middle finger of the left hand, my white gold class ring on my first finger of the same hand. A rectangular onyx gemmed, sterling silver ring with crescent moons on the sides resided on my pointer finger of my right hand and next to it was my favorite ring. My favorite ring was a teardrop peridot gemmed ring that matched my eyes sometimes and had four curving appendages that attached to the ring with three onyx gems studded into the sterling silver tendrils.

My eyes stung as I looked at the offender that caused my tears. My jewelry box laid open, playing the soft song out. Tracing the designs on the cherry wood, I allowed my hand to enter and stroke the white silk on the inside of the box. I then removed a secret compartment at the bottom of my jewelry box and pulled out a picture and a mini diary dedicated to my grandmother, nicknamed Nana. I pulled open the top of the diary. The cover was colored teal and had green words that I had calligraphed onto the page to say "My Diary to Nana" in beautiful strokes, quite unlike my illegible print, my cursive was flawless. I flipped to the last page and wrote what today's date would've been in my own time and also wrote the date of the time that I am in down underneath it in parenthesis. I then reached up and pinched my arm before I wrote:

 _Dear Nana,_

 _Today has been a rough day. I keep on wanting to wake up and realize that the nightmare I've fallen into has stopped. But it doesn't, and no matter how much I implore of it, my pinching still brings nothing to save me from this. This world is foreboding and antagonizing. Villainous. I wish that a Lumiere could come to show fiery hands to the darkness of the world and burn it away. I wish that a Clocksworth could come and take me back to my time. But all of these people are just fairy tales. Do you remember that fairy tale that you made me? The one about Death and Time? Life and Travel? I feel as if I am inside of the Purgatory with them. I am burning and screaming out for this to end, but it doesn't. The flames are consistently lapping up my legs and tearing at my flesh like burning paper. Soon enough, I will be gone at this rate. Nobody will remember me. Even you can't remember me. Nevermind that, anyways, I've got to go._

 _Love you Forever and Always,_

 _Kitten_

Shaking my head, I let several tears go as I closed the book. I then tugged on the picture that lay in my lap so that I could dislodge it from the pages it was stuck in-between. The smiling, 62 year old blonde looked at me with chocolate eyes flooded with happiness. I traced the lines on her face, looking at the beauty. She never looked a day over fourty. And now, I will never get to see her in her seventies. I kissed the image, hugging it close to my chest. I loved my family. I never kept secrets from them. My conscience would never allow it. They were my best friends, my Nana, cat, sisters, mother, and father. We were all attached at the hip, only separated when I drowned myself into the world of literature and entertainment. Writing and reading. Drawing and music. Whenever I entered that world, there was no going back. And now, I wish that there was. I wish that I could wake up from this dream.

This isn't some stupid game anymore.

This isn't some funny joke.

This is my reality,

This is my life.

My own life.

This is my

….

Heaven

…

It's my

..

Hell

.

And Nothing

..

Absolutely Nothing

…

Can ever Save me

….

This Purgatory

It's Melting me

Destroying me

Along with my Dreams

Or at least that is what I once thought.

But maybe, just maybe, this will be something

Something Great. Something fun. Something Joyous.

For everyone who is to live,

has lived,

will live,

has committed all of these.

Everyone has committed all of the Seven Deadly Sins.

Grumbling to myself after wiping away the tears, knowing that I may never see my family again, I walked outside. I was ready to help Diane get herbs, but not only that, I was ready to face my newly found greatest fear.

THE GOD DAMN SHROOMS OF DEATH AND DESTRUCTION!

AKA THE CHICKEN-MATANGO!

Yeah, weird name, I know. But those things are dangerous! I don't wanna shrink!

 **Please Review! One review is worth a thousand views!**

 **Lots of Love and Friendship!**

 **~Kat!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! I've been without internet and electricity for a while because someone ran into my electricity pole and so due to this, I've been gone. That's what I get for living near a busy highway. The only good thing that came out of this was that I finished six chapters written in a few notebooks, I only have to type them out! So, here you go!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Seven Deadly Sins anime or manga, they belong to their respectful owners!**

I once went on an adventure

Through a forest so dark,

The sounds of lure

Beckoned to my heart's lark.

The lark was ecstatic

And wished to spread it's wings

But I wouldn't allow it

For I can't do such things.

My wings are dark and forlorn,

Yet happy, invisible, and torn.

I am a forever contradiction

Always these thoughts weigh a ton.

I am a paradox

A parody

A time of talks

A life of stormy sea.

I wish to be built of rock,

But I know that I am sand.

And now as our lips lock,

To save you, I fist my hand.

I press deep into your chest and find your heart

I want to take it back

To make it mine, that sweetness like a bleeding raspberry tart

I know that you are what I lack.

Love is stupid

Love is smart

Love is what I held behind that jar's lid

Love is forever inside of your heart

Love is kind

Love is pain

Love is wishing to unwind

Love is sweet as a sugar cane

Love is Hate

Hate is stupid

Hate is smart

Hate is what I held behind that jar's lid

Hate is forever inside of your heart

Hate is kind

Hate is pain

Hate is wishing to unwind

Hate is sweet as a sugar cane

Love and Hate

Love and Hate

Love and Hate

Contradict

Elicit

This adventure tore my heart out of his chest

It tore his out of mine in turn

My thumping inside my breast

Has stopped and started to burn

This is the forest of pain

This is the forest of which my Love lain

I am now gone

As he lay on that lawn

So tired that he cannot even yawn

Since he is gone.

I sighed, I had been walking through the forest searching for the last item on the list for hours, literally hours. I left at 5:00 and it is now 9:00! I thought, checking my black pocket watch that hung on my neck, the white numbers had bright luminosity in the dark, foreboding forest. I had lost Diane around an hour ago, I don't know how it is possible to lose a giant, but I guess that there's a first for everything. I have always been afraid of the dark to a certain extent, but I guess that you could say that the one thing keeping me from running in this forest (make that two things) is that A: I am a clutzy mess and would likely die trying to find my way out and B: I am determined to get the ingredients listed on the list. Looking down at said list, I was disappointed to see that I still had a ways left.

Black Morel Mushrooms

Rosemary

Sassafrass

Raspberries

Blackberries

Strawberries

Hazelnuts

Fuuuuuuuuuck! How do they deal with all of this?! I've already collected enough herbs to last myself a lifetime! Sure, I've hunted and gathered before, but to be given a specific list?!Looking around, I took in my surroundings. Trees were in my vision for as far as I could see. They were everywhere! It was dark, it was green, and it was completely, utterly breathtaking. Small mushrooms scattered about the ground at the bases of the trees, and they were colored various colors. Brown, black, pink, purple, white, but I didn't see any kind of morel mushrooms. When I was young, I went mushroom hunting… but what did they look like again? I seem to not be able to remember. Why can't I remember such a simple thing?! Turning the bend of the path, I found various plants and mentally crossed hazelnuts, blackberries, raspberries, and strawberries. I turned and gathered these items, opening the ziplock bag that I had found randomly in my jacket pocket before my traveling. Yep. I had a bag in my pocket. Three actually. And a bundle of string, a paperclip, thirty seven cents, and a pedometer. I rummaged through the ground, searching through the foliage near one of the trees near my previous position. I crouched down, searching harder. Around thirty minutes later, I finally found what I had been searching for, sassafrass. Shortly after, I found some rosemary and basil (even though it wasn't on the list, it was still my favorite herb) and shoved it in as well. Now came the hard part… mushrooms. Maybe I could just go off of this stupid path? I may find some better mushrooms then! Struggling through the foliage and getting cut up by briars and others such as those, I finally got off of the path safely. Well… safeish I guess.

I wouldn't have ever thought about trying to go off of a path back at home, but I've been proven again and again here that sometimes, the hard way is the right way. It all started with the first day I had awoken on a giant ass pig, once the initial shock was over, I realized just how hard it was going to be. My only thing that had held me together was music, art, and capoeira. I still hurt from the ribs, but they seemed to be healing faster now that Ban has me on a strict calcium and phosphorous rich diet to help promote bone repair. I can not deny that it is kind of fun gathering for Ban. It takes me back to the time when I was a kid; my grandfather on my father's side always took me out gathering and hunting. I am pretty good with a gun I suppose, but I prefer bow and arrow. Those times were fun. My gray haired grandfather and I always had the best of times, along with my grandmothers and other grandfather. Oddly enough, they all got together well… until the pairs lost their precious people. My gran on my mother's side died, as did my grandpa on my father's side. To me, it was worse than the worst tragedy that I could think of. My seizures became far more frequently, and I gave up on the flute for two years because of breathing difficulties and panic attacks I usually had halfway through just one piece of music. For some odd reason though, capoeira never affected me like that.

A sudden flash of light overtook my vision. Turning my head, I saw what I feared the most… the Chicken-Matango. At this time, only one thought crossed my mind. Make that many thoughts. 'Fuck. God-damn it! Shit! Now I'm going to shrink! This can't be happening!' Quickly, I turned and tried to bolt away, tripping over a root in the process, causing a chain reaction. As my foot went up, it was like one of those moments in life like someone just hit the slow mo button and you are now stuck in it, and as it came in contact with the mushroom looking animal, a cloud of yellowish-greenish gas came out. The next thing I knew, I was the size of a barbie doll. Then the absolute, most worst thing that could ever happen, became reality. The cold and harsh taste of bitterness filled my mouth. I was freezing cold. I then heard loud footsteps, I found Diane… but I was the size of a normal Oreo to her. Not only that, but I was also naked. N. A. K. E. D. I ended up then having to do the thing that I feared the most today: I had to make my way out of the forest without A. dying B. getting eaten C. getting lost D. Diane stepping on me and E. the food I just collected. Wait. Maybe if I can yell, she'll hear me? Cupping my hands over my mouth, I yelled for Diane as loudly as I could.

~~~Diane's P.O.V.~~~

The forest was beautiful. Absolutely gorgeous. But that's not what I was looking at right now. I was trying to find Kathy. Or Kat. I haven't asked her yet which she prefers. I had found some black morel mushrooms a ways back and I went to pick them. I turned my back for one second and she's gone the next! And now, I was staring at the enemy that shrank me before getting to Viezel: the Chicken-Matango. Should I approach it? No, that would get me shrunken. Should I hurt it? Nope. Should I stand still? Heck no! Should I calmly walk the other way? YES! Looking around, I found a safe path out, but I also found a pile of clothing. To be specific, Katherine's clothing! That must mean that she's shrunken, right?! Shit! She's so small I won't be able to see her. Quietly, I bent down and picked up her clothing in my left arm. As I did so, I heard a noise. A quiet, yet frightened noise. Turning to it, I saw a skin colored blob. Finally making my eyes adjust to the small thing, I saw her, hunched over and protecting her private areas albeit mainly unsuccessfully. As softly as I could, I laid down my right palm on the ground for her to crawl upon. She shifted uncomfortably before standing up and walking over to my hand, using her hands and feet, she climbed my hand like it was a mountain. Compared to her current size, one could call that accurate. She was equivalent in size such as an ant, more like a pea, to an un-shrunken human. I then turned and walked away from the living shroom as quietly as I could. I then navigated through the gorgeous forest to get back to the Boar Hat.

~~~Katherine's P.O.V.~~~

I believe that my prayers were answered. Diane came! She actually came! But there was one problem… I am the size of a pea to her, and she is like a mountain to me. Calmly, she put her palm down for me to climb upon. It was like hell. My lungs felt like they were about to burst, muscles ached, broken and bruised ribs had flaring pain. The climb was awful. Horrendous. It was like climbing Mount Everest or Fuji. Not that I'd ever done either of the mountains, I am not very coordinated when climbing. Finally, as I landed on the soft, warm hand, I fell asleep from exhaustion. I was so tired, and her hand was so warm… so very warm and soft. Like a nice warm bed. When she closed her hand, it was as if I was in a dome of darkness. A comforting blanket of darkness, and it reminded me of my gramp's view of the world…

"The world is full of contradictions… just know that when you are scared, there will always be something to keep you from feeling full fear. I know that I am going to die soon, lung cancer is not so kind to me. But please, keep this in your thoughts, I will always be there for you Kitten. Just like your grans and other grampa. Even your great gran and gramps'll be there. Your parents and sisters too. And even if one day we are all gone, there will be others to watch over you for me…"

I then fell asleep, thinking about what my grandpa said and just how true it was. Because even in this bright, cold, and bitter fear, there was Diane and her dark warmth and sweet scent, her comfort.

 **Read and Review!**

 **Lots of Love and Friendship!**

 **~Kat!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Two chapters in one day! I'm on a role! Sorry guys for those of you who saw that I had computer issues with my newest chapters, my computer has been a complete and total bitch to me... I am mentally destroying it as I type this.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Seven Deadly Sins, they belong to their respectful owners!**

Perspective is an Illusion,

Sour and Spicy

Filled with tension.

Situations can be dicey

And filled with dark apprehension

There are times where you roll a die

And unexpected things happen

People have lied

Knives liars sharpen

People will die

At the end of life, there is always death

In life there is always happiness

In life you will take a final breath.

Live on in joyousness

For life is short

And perspective always changes

Always contorts

Rearranges.

You may view the world as dark or light

Dull or bright

Black or white

Good or bad, which will you choose?

I chose neither.

The world is complex and you will lose

Just as you will win, much lighter

I will see the world brighter

I will see the world darker

The world is an infinity mirror

Repetitive images of loneliness

Solitude is my fortitude

In this world of fear

Yet being eccentric is always best

Happiness wields daggers of joy

Which pierced me the best

So which do I choose to toy?

Is my heart so dark that I fail to see that light?

Or is my heart so light, so bright, that the shadows are everywhere?

Is it dark or bright?

I do not know, nor wish to hear

For the answer would break

Both me and my mirror.

I awoke to a room unfamiliar. It isn't Ban's room. It isn't mine from home. But it seems nostalgic. Like I belong there. Whatever. I need to get out of bed. Yawning, I sat up… and screamed. I was on a bed, there was a dresser with a mirror in front of me and what I saw terrified me. I was shrunken. Small. At an insignificant proportion. I was small as fuck! At the sound of my scream, Elizabeth came into my room.

"So, you've woken up, huh?" She asked with a smile, trying her hardest to make me feel better.

"Do you like them? Hawk thought that you'd appreciate clothing when you woke up," Elizabeth said, pointing to the clothing that I had not seen due to the very surprising and scary fact that I was fucking small. The clothes were beautiful. An aquamarine colored dress cloaked me, coming down in small waves. The dress looked almost like that of a fairy's, it was sleeveless and nearly backless, If you count aquamarine lace as a part a back then I guess it did, but not much of one. The dress tied in the dorsum region by a bow so big it looked like wings but not so big that it looked stupid, the ends of said bow reached the end of my heels, slightly curling around and flowing like a waterfall. The front of the dress went to mid thigh and came down to half calf in the backside in a petal like appearance. The shoes were the same color and were like ballet slippers in the way that they laced up, only instead of ankle, to my knee, ribbons criss crossing over each other in vexing and mesmerizing ways, when said ribbons reached my knee, they were tied in a bow similar to the one on my back only not as big and when the ribbons reached my feet, they were tied in two very small bows attached to blue flats. I shifted to get a better look and was surprised at the feel that accommodated the shifting. Hawk had even made me underwear! I didn't want to look at them though, not now anyways. I then looked up, back at the mirror. My eyesight is terrible, I am legally blind, so I had to squint very hard to see my hair. Through the blurriness that comes with being both nearsighted and legally blind, I could vaguely make out that my hair was half-up-half-down. Chocolate colored tresses intermingled with slight auburn ones as they reached my waist, curling up in its usual style of extra-curly. A bun was at the posterior from what I could feel, and it was tied up by two matching aquamarine ribbons that fell to the same length as my hair. My bangs were like usual, side bangs swooping to the right and parted slightly on the left, hiding my massive forehead, with two chin-length bangs on the side of my face. My more green than brown, hazel, eyes widened at how cute I looked. I then rose my hand up to my neck, an aquamarine colored lace encircled my neck, the same type of lace cloaking my back.

"I-It's beautiful! I don't deserve these!" I said, looking at Elizabeth with wide, disbelieving eyes.

"Nonsense!" I heard a voice from the bottom of the bed say. Crawling to the edge of the bed, I saw Hawk stationed there. In all of his pink glory. "Now, hop on down, I'll give you a piggyback since you probably won't be able to reach the door in the next hour," I complied to Hawk's demands, allowing Elizabeth to pick me up and place me upon the very small saddle that Hawk had Elizabeth put on Hawk. I sat upon the saddle, and found two small ties on the ends of it, reaching over, I tied said ties around my legs to keep myself on.

"So Hawk, how long do you think it'll take for me to return to a normal size?" I asked while Hawk piggybacked me to the dining area. The tables and chairs looked huge! Like skyscrapers! I suppose that it's nice to change perspective once in awhile. Leaning down, I then pet Hawk's smooth skin, smiling at the feel of it.

"It'll take around twenty-four hours. It took Elizabeth and Diane shorter because they shared the effect, but since you took it full on... " I turned around in surprise to see King towering over me.

"How long has it been?" I asked, terrified.

"You've been out for two hours, so you have twenty-two left." King said, smiling a bit at my surprised face. I smiled back, one could say that his smile is contagious.

"Order up~!" I heard Ban call from the kitchen. He then came out with our breakfasts. After placing them on the table in a neat arrangement, he then turned to me. Reaching down his hand, I untied the ties on the saddle to step onto his hand, glad that he wasn't as big as Diane. He then lifted me up and placed me upon the table.

"Here you go, Dolly~!" Ban cheered out, putting a plate at my spot with a miniature amount of food, he then pulled out a spoon and filled it with water for me to drink out of.

"Thanks, Ban" I said, graciously, not even bothering to correct him that my name is Katherine, not dolly, for the fact that I was starving.

"No problem~ I never knew that Dolly here was such a great gatherer! Diane got your bags from your clothing that were filled with just the herbs I needed!" I scowled a bit at the name he gave me, but said nothing, continuing to eat.

"Hey, Dolly, are you okay there?" Ban asked, looking at me as if I am a small insignificant being, and I snapped.

"The actual fuck, Ban?! I am not Dolly! I am Katherine! K-A-T-H-E-R-I-N-E! First it was Kitten, now this?! At least I could tolerate Kitten since it sounds a bit like my name, but Dolly? Seriously, it sounds like you're talking about Dolly Parton! And while she is awesome, that is not my goddamn name!" I whined at him, pointing my pointer finger at him with a hand on my hip.

"Geez, calm down! I was just kidding with you! King~! Make her stop!" Ban whined, pointing at King. King then took on a scared face, looked over at my furious expression, and changed forms. I couldn't help it! I burst out into laughter.

"Pfft-King! Oh-ha my-ha gosh! I-ha can't be-ha-lieve this!" I cried out between laughs, clutching my stomach. It was just hilarious! How fast he could change from a cute, little guy to a large, ugly, fat one! As I continued to laugh, I lost my balance and started to fall off of the table, which would've led to my death if it had not have been for Hawk on the ground to break my fall. He then let out a puff of smoke and changed back.

"Do it again!" I called out like a child, clapping my hands together. It was so funny! He did it again, making me laugh for about three minutes more before he changed back.

"Again!" He repeated and changed for around a minute before changing back. I do not know why this upset me, because I had never acted out like this before in my entire life! It was so strange, as if I was going back in time to when I was an easily amused child! I scowled.

"Again!" I shouted at him.

"No!" He shouted back.

"DO IT AGAIN, DAMN IT!" I shouted at him, taking on a far more ferocious look.

"NO! ABSOLUTELY NOT! IT TAKES TOO MUCH ENERGY!" King yelled at me.

"The two of us ain't gonna follow your rules! So come at me without any of your fancy tools! Let's go! Just me and you! Let's go, just one on two!" I sang out stronger than you from Steven Universe, putting my hands in fists upon my chest.

"I'd rather not, at least not while you are small." King pointed out with a deadpan expression. "And just what the hell are you singing about?! There is only one of you!" He pouted, waving his hands up and down.

"I apologize…" I said, trailing off, trying to collect my mental shit.

"It's okay. To be honest, I am just glad that you are finally opening up to us," King said, making me catch my breath in realization. Since I was a child, I learned not to open up to people… ever since the space-girl incident.

***Flashback***

"Hey, Kate!" I heard one of my classmates call out to me. I wouldn't exactly call him a friend, more like an acquaintance. Yes, he called me by a nickname, but everyone did, Katherine is a long name. I stopped in the busy hallway.

"Yes, Zach?" I asked him, slightly confused as to why he was talking to me of all people. He was popular, I was an outcast. It's just that simple, it's how middle school works. If you are not popular, then popular kids do not talk to you, unless you are assigned for a project together of some sort. It was an unspoken treaty between us outcasts and populars of this school's populace. In the smell of eau de teenager of the kids walking past me, I was confused as to why he would be breaking the treaty. I mean he was a goody two shoes, always followed the social norms. I was strange, I talked about class and psychological aspects of life, which was deemed an abnormality for kids of my age.

"I was wondering, If you'd meet me after school at the soccer field? I saw in gym that you are actually a really great goalie and I need to practice my kicks!" Zach said, holding his palms out in a praying position, winking at me. Zach was on the soccer team, he was one of the best players, but lately he'd been doing pretty bad, so I just assumed that what he was saying was the truth. Could I ever have been so wrong? I should've seen it coming. I pulled out my emerald green notebook and checked my schedule. I had time.

"Yeah, can you give me a minute to text my mom?" I asked, furrowing my brows.

"Yes, by all means!" He exclaimed, getting out of said position. Reaching into my pocket, I pulled out my phone. The bright blue clashed against the beige of the lockers as I texted my mother.

Hey, mom! It's me! I am going to help one of the soccer players after school, can you pick me up at 6?

A reply came in no such significant amount of time, she just texted that fast.

Yes, honey! Be there!

"My mom says that it's okay, see you there!" I called over my shoulder walking to lunch. If I had turned around, I would've seen him smirk at me walking away. I should've turned. But I didn't.

***Flashback end***

I cringed at the memory. That backstabber. Quickly, I finished my delicious meal. Well, I say delicious, but after remembering such things, any chipper mood sours.

If you think that being small is easy, let me tell you this, it is hard. Excruciatingly difficult. I could not work today, for the fact of me being small. I could not bathe in the nearby river, of which is amazingly warm and maybe even better than showers, due to my proportionality. All I did, all day, was lay in bed. On the bright side, being small means that you have less square inch, making my ribs heal faster. But it was painful. Painful as fuck. To make matters worse, memories of my past flooded my mind until I couldn't distinguish fabricated reality from the real reality. I was reliving my memories of space-girl, and it was haunting me.

Finally, as time drew nearer to my size returnal, I took off my clothing. 'Is it really so bad for me to wish to keep it? I mean, they are beautiful! And maybe I can dress Gowther up when he becomes a doll! Oh! I forgot about the message! Shit! What do I do?' As I thought these thoughts, I changed back to my normal size and got dressed. Too tired for the world's shit, I fell asleep in the PJs that Hawk had made for me the day before.

 **Okay guys, that was sorta a filler chapter, but I needed character growth before I introduce any further chapters! You will understand the flashback more in the next few chapters guys! I promise!**

 **Lots of Love and Friendship!**

 **~Kat!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, it's Kat! I apologize for the odd chapter issues. I am currently trying to figure out the issue. In the meantime, I must thank those of you who told me of the issues.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Seven Deadly Sins**

Why is it so hard to stay alive,

When someone you love dearly is gone?

You lose your drive.

You lose people to fawn,

To swoon at.

It is a deep torture.

A feeling I can not bat

Or turn away from the burr.

The rough edge of life,

I try hard to conceal

Love is painful strife.

And when you wish to steal

Their life back,

It is futile in the end

Unless you adapt to the lack,

Then unexpected things give a hand to lend.

~~~Ashley, Katherine's Sister POV~~~

It has been a week and a half since I last saw her. A week and a fucking half! I thought as I ran a hand through my chestnut colored hair. And now, they say that they found her. I thought, scooting up in the cherry wood kitchen chair. But, she is in a coma. Should I see her? I have no idea. Do I deserve to see her? I was a bitch to her the day she was hit. A hit-and-run, they said. Apparently, someone got so afraid that they killed, so they hid her body from us... That's what made her condition worse. Conscienceless bastard. At least said bastard's wife turned him in once she found a sleeping girl in his trunk. They say that she is a miracle. They do not know how she survived the hit. They say that she should've died, but I know that she'd put up a fight no matter what. She is my sister after all. She is the master of capoeira in our family. Even though she has epilepsy, has issues with seizures, and can be a total bitch, she's always been my big sis. Strong. Reliable. Intelligent. Common senseless. Independent. Well, mostly independent. Of course she put up a fight. She would never let herself die like that. I wouldn't allow it, simply, and neither would the rest of us. Fuck it, I'll go. She is my big sis after all.  
"Autumn, are you going to see her?" I asked my sister who was sitting next to me at the table, nachos completely disregarded. She ran a hand through her locks, also ignoring the now offensive nachos. We all looked remarkably alike thanks to genetics. I had near the same shade of hair as Kat, minus the red highlights she got from mom, and Autumn had a shade darker than ours with the same texture as Dad's. Super thick, silky, and smooth yet slightly wavy. I had wavy hair like Autumn's, but my hair was thinner and slightly more sleek, prone to oil like Kat's. Kat was the different of us in hair type, deriving her's straight from Papa. Curly towards the bottom and very thick. Strange, I know, but beautiful. As much I hate to admit it, her hair is even prettier than mine… I am the most beautiful one in this family though! I looked to the right at Kat's sleek black cat eating away frivolously at her cat food. Okay… the cat is cuter, I admit it.  
"Duh. Why the heck wouldn't I?" She said, sighing, closing her jade eyes. Our eyes were similar as well. Mine are a hazel, closer to brown than green, taken mostly from Dad. Kat's were a pure green, darker and deeper than Autumn's and mine; our eyes usually held more sparkle than her's. 'Cause we're more fabulous, obviously.  
"Do Mom and Dad know yet?" I asked her, concerned for a possible scolding later on for not telling them of our discovery.

"Nope. I thought I'd tell them after I see her condition. But she can't blame us for leaving, can she?" She said, shrugging her delicate shoulders and getting up from her chair. She then saran wrapped her nachos and placed the disregarded food in the fridge. She then walked to the counter and grabbed her purse and keys.

"I suppose not," I said, following her example of nacho placement. Throwing my shoulder length hair behind me, I then followed her out to her car. It sucks ass not being able to drive yet. Two more damned months. Honestly. I hate having to be driven around!

"It's going to be a long ride to the hospital. A half and hour at minimum, hour tops depending on traffic. Bring something to entertain yourself with, unless you want to just stare at your reflection in the windows like usual," Autumn said, pointing out my narcissism in a very rude way. Deadpanned, even.

"Just because I like the way I look, that doesn't make me conceited! I just like my own company, okay?! Jeesh! I was planning on taking Addison anyways!" I shouted, pointing at the cat that happened to be Kat's service animal. Legally registered and everything. It was a comfort animal of some sort. Quite odd that they allow cats to be service animals, but I suppose that it is good because that cat helps her with so much in life. Psychologically that is.

"Yeah, yeah… Just make sure she has her vest on so that they let her in. Don't forget the license forms and papers!" She then called after me once I ran up the stairs to grab said items.

The ride was around forty-five minutes. It was long and it really sucked. This is why I want to live in the city when I get out of school… although I must admit that living in the woods is fun sometimes if you take away the ticks, snakes, bees; the bears are great though! 'Back on track' I thought as I traveled the labyrinth of corridors and hallways in the hospital. The stench of death is everywhere, and I realize that it is near impossible. It is near impossible to not be sorrowful. She hasn't been to the hospital in four years, since that incident. She almost died then, and I hope that that isn't the case now. I swallowed the bitter taste of despair as we neared her door. As much as I hate to admit it, I really do love my sister. I was such a bitch to her last I saw her…

~~~Flashback~~~

"I don't give a damn about your personal space! When I need to get shit, I need to fucking get shit!" I yelled, pointing an accusatory finger at her, close to poking her eye out.

"All I ask is for you to knock and ask before you enter my room, Ash! It's extremely rude when you come in, without my permission, and steal my clothes, mess up my room, and overall, destroy my order! News flash, honey, PEOPLE DON'T LIKE IT WHEN YOU DESTROY THEIR SHIT! So, knock and ask, please." She said, trying to regain her composure from the mini rant she just spewed. How dare she? How DARE she insult me? I am not rude! I am not destroying anything! I looked around the room at the clothes thrown on the floor and the broken lamp. Okay… maybe I do… but still! She has no right!

"You BITCH! How dare you, an inferior imbecile, insult ME?! I am your GOD! I am superior! I am a-mother-fucking-mazing! I am so-" I was interrupted by a sharp pain on my right cheek. She slapped me. SHE FUCKING SLAPPED ME! A BITCH IS GONNA DIE!

"BOTH OF YOU, SHUT THE FUCK UP! MY GOD! THERE IS SOMETHING SEVERELY WRONG WITH THIS FAMILY! OCD, NARCISSISM, WHAT'S NEXT? MULTIPLE PERSONALITY DISORDER? CONJOINT BEHAVIOR DISORDER?" Autumn yelled from her spot outside of the doorway, anger apparent on her face. Extremely apparent. She calmed herself, "Ash, what if you caused her a seizure? What would you have felt then?" She asked, glaring at me with cold, hard eyes.

"Happy that she suffered for me, and hoping that she'd repent, for I am her one and only God," I stated, apathetically.

"Hun. You are not a God. Your ego is showing, I think it ate narcissism for breakfast,"

"Shut the fuck up and bow down," I said, leaving them both and heading back to my room.

~~~Flashback End~~~

I know that I need professional help. It's obvious. I am a narcissist. Whenever I get angry, I feel as if people should bow down before me. I feel as if I am their God. I know that I need to stop, it's apparent; just looking at my sister makes me regret everything that I said to her and everything that I probably will say to her if she ever wakes up from this damned coma.

Her lips are pale. So cold and lifeless. Her eyes have unnatural bags and they look reddish and bruised. I can not see the beautiful emerald orbs that shine in the light when she laughs. I can not see any emotion. Except peace. She looks so peaceful. She looks as if she could drift for ages and never wake up. Her hair has grown. It shines with oil and dirt. I let a few salty tears fall, staining my face and melting on my tongue.

"Oh, so you must be the sisters that picked up the phone when I called," I turned in surprise, looking at the man who stood in the doorway. He wore the same routine blue clothes as all of the workers here did, except he differentiated in one way. He wore a white lab coat. On its name tag, said Dr. Eizenfield. "I am Doctor Eizenfield. Your sister here is truly a miracle! Her ribs should've healed in three months, but they healed in such a shorter time! Not many people survive a hit and run! She's a very lucky girl! But I am afraid that something has happened to her…" The doctor said, mumbling the last part out.

"What do you mean something has happened?!" I asked the short, squatty guy hysterically, worried for my sister.

"It appears to be that she is adapting to unknown conditions. I apologize, this is all that I can tell you, doctor-patient confidentiality," Eizenfield said, worriedly and rushed.

"Doctor, we are her sisters, we have a right to know." Autumn said, clearly pissed at the fat, salt and pepper haired man.

"I suppose so… you see, we have to take routine check-ups on all of our patients, and we found something extraordinary happen to this girl's system."

 **Cliffhanger!**

 **One review is worth a thousand views!**

 **Lots of Love and Friendship!**

 **~Kat Hosk!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit except for this story and my OC!**

There are some things that should be left in the darkness.

Darkness is the best cloaking device for the ugly,

To hide their horridness.

I am one of those who run from reality,

To escape is my desire.

Should I allow myself to give in,

Knowing that when I do, I become a liar?

Where should I begin?

Where should I end?

Is this the start?

Can I call you my friend?

Can I entrust you with my heart,

When you can't even trust me with your's?

I told you that I'd never give up.

In front of me there are a million doors,

A million choices causing a buildup,

My head hurts.

So much.

This pain is nowhere near the outskirts.

Rather deep within, without a crutch

To support myself upon,

You I lean,

But I may not fawn

For if I do, I would not be clean.

My innocence and purity should stay,

Even though I know,

That for you they go astray.

Purity is not white like snow,

But instead black like darkness.

In order to keep your purity and innocence,

You know light less,

Turn from the incense

They burn for those you do not know.

For purity is ignorance.

As is innocence.

For these reasons, some memories should not be revealed.

Even time has not got them healed.

So why do you think that you can?

I can't allow you to know,

And for this reason, don't take my hand.

I must go.

For innocence has never been me

Nor I innocence.

For purity has never been me

Nor I pure.

On the contrary,

If purity is darkness

And ignorance,

Then I am light

And understanding.

Your arrows are bright

And upon my neck they are landing.

You mustn't see my memories,

For this I beg of you,

Please.

What should I do

To tell you such things?

"uh-I can't-ah! P-please, stop!" I yelled out through paints and wails. "I-it's too much!" The next push wracked my body, followed by a pull. Then another plunge and tug.

"Hold on a little longer, you can do this," I heard from behind me. I let out a strangled moan and yell as it got tighter. Gripping the walls harder, I bit my lip. This is unbearable.

"I-if you d-don't stop, I am g-going to die!" I yelled out, gripping my chest.

"It's impossible to die by merely binding your breasts!" Ban shouted, tugging harder. "I thought that you said that you've done this before~!"

"I have, but I was wearing loose clothing! All the clothing you guys have is tight on me!" I wailed, pounding on the wall until he tied the wrappings to keep them together. I relaxed. "Thanks Ban," I said, pouting.

"I don't get why you asked me to do this, of all people." He whined out.

"Well, Hawk is too small, Elizabeth would probably do it wrong, King would flip out, Meliodas is a perv, and Diane would crush my ribs more than they were when I got here," I said, pointer finger pointed to the ceiling. "It wasn't too difficult, was it?"

"Well you do have a very nice rack~ it may even be bigger than Elizabeth's!" He cooed at me. I kicked him in the balls.

"Perv" I said, looking at his crouched over form. I walked over to the clothes I had laid out. I am not stupid. I am wearing an unpadded sports bra under the wrappings and underwear. Slipping on the white button down I had borrowed from Meliodas, I was suddenly glad that I had a small waist. I am 5 foot 5 inches, so it helps that the shirt is big on Meliodas, as is the black vest I slipped on over it. I then tugged on the black pants King got for my disguise and the black socks and shoes I borrowed from Meliodas as well. I am surprised that that kid has such big feet! I wear a nine and a half in women's! I then walked over to the bed and pulled my hair ties and bobby pins out of my large Tardis backpack. I then proceeded to bobby pin my hair to look short in the front, pulling my hair into a boyish ponytail in the back. I then took a pair of scissors and cut the dead ends off of the ponytail, keeping my same hair length and making sure to keep the clippings, I walked over to my mirrored chest that held my makeup.

'I need to make myself look like a guy. I am glad that I had my contacts with me when I came here, or I'd stand out like a sore thumb with my bifocals!' I then put the contacts in carefully but quickly. I then dabbed my painful eyes of their tears and pulled out my makeup bag and liquid school glue. I opened the glue up carefully, since I hate the feeling of glue on my hands, and then poured it upon my face around where a guy would have a beard, mustache included. I was then grateful for my thick hair as I placed the clippings strategically upon my face, making a nice looking beard. I made the beard so that it was not too thick, but looked more like a stubble rather than a beard. I then took out foundation and carefully slathered it on not too thick, so that it still looked like I wasn't wearing it. I grabbed a grayish brownish contour cream and a paler skin toned cream highlighter. I then started to contour my face sharper and more angular, like a guy's face, careful to watch for too much product, since it was supposed to look natural. Finished with contouring, I started to highlight above my contours in certain areas, so that they would stand out better. Satisfied, I then used my fingers to blend the contour so that it wouldn't look so sharp that it was obvious it was fake. I then dug through my makeup bag once more to find setting powder, unable to find it, I cursed.

"God damn it! Where the hell is my setting powder!" I said to myself, pissed at the past me for strategically hiding it from my sisters. I then settled to substitute the translucent powder I was searching for, for a colored powder that matched my skintone. Cautiously, I put on said powder lightly so that the contours could still be seen. I was finished. Well… Finished-ish.

I still didn't look right.

I then decided to make my brows look bushier, so I added some of the clippings to my brows, making them look more like a male's eyebrows. I also used a very small amount of concealer to make my lips appear paler and I used red, brown, and purple eyeshadow to make under eye bags stand out.

Much better. But I still am not done.

I then wandered into the kitchen, looking for the fruit that I need. Where is it?! Seriously!

"Uh, may I help you sir?" I heard King ask from my backside. I then turned sharply and disguised my voice so that I could practice my voice acting skills to match the disguise.

"Yes, could I please have a banana?" I asked in a husky, dark voice.

"Uh…" I heard King mumble out. This has gone on far enough.

"King, it's me, Kat. I need that banana badly in order for this to work!" I whined at him in my usual voice, making me look and feel ridiculous. My voice does not match my appearance at all. It is a hilarious combination.

"Kat?! Is that really you?!" He yelled at me, pointing an accusatory finger at me, disbelieving.

"Yep! Banana please?" I asked him, slightly annoyed by his antics.

"Prove it!" King exclaimed, finger zooming in on my face like a looming death's scythe. Fine. Two can play at this game. I leaned in closer to his ear.

"I know that you are in love with Diane," I whispered, holding back girly giggles. I then blew in his ear.

"Aah! Stop that" He squealed, covering his ear from my torment.

"Lover Boy! Lover Boy! Wants to be Diane's toy!~" I sang out in a taunting manner like Ban would've done. A giant green mossy figure then covered my mouth. But it was so soft! OH MY GOD! I love Chastiefol!

"Here! Just shut up will you?!" King said, shoving the banana in my hands.

"Thanks, Lover Boy!" I shouted, running off back to my room, not bothering to listen to his shouts of protests.

I slammed the door behind me and locked it. Now… it's time for the fun part! I grabbed a roll of duct tape from my giant Tardis bag and took off my pants, fumbling with the damn belt buckle. I was then left in my undies and the rest of my disguise. I firmly grasped the banana, holding it against a certain area where a dick would be and started duct taping said fruit to my underwear, avoiding my thighs and stomach. I brought the tape tightly around my ass slightly to make it far less noticeable. Finished, I then pulled my pants up, being careful around my newly gained body part. Zipping my pants up was easy, but that DAMN BUCKLE!

I am done. Finally. After around two hours of prepping, my disguise is finished! Except for just one thing.

I made my way to the table for breakfast. Ban cooked today, thank goodness, there is no way I could've had time to cook today. Finally, I found the girl I was looking for. Elizabeth sat at our usual table with King, Ban, and Meliodas eating their breakfast. I stood in front of her.

"Elizabeth, my darling," I said in a smooth voice, catching her off guard. She turned to me. I knelt down. "Will you marry me?" I asked, showing her my favorite green peridot ring that I haven't taken off since I had gotten here… until now that is.

"Why, I don't know what to say!" She said quickly, blushing. Yep. I am a flirt.

"It was love at first sight my dear! At least marry me just for today!" I exclaimed, making my eyes show false love. I hate doing this. Especially after He did it to me.

"B-b-but!" She stuttered out, confused. I sighed.

"Elizabeth, pretend to be married to me today for my disguise sake," I said, taking on my normal voice.

"Yes… if it is just for today, then I will," She said, eyes shining. We both then broke out into girly giggles. I placed the "engagement ring" on her hand. I then stopped and took on a more serious look.

"Maribeth… Do you take me, Leon Hilsperger, to be your husband? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, until death do us part?" I asked, shortening the vows of which I said in "Leon's" voice.

"Maribeth is a stupid name," I heard Meliodas say from beside me. I slammed my fist upon the top of his head, effectively silencing him.

"So is a name like Meliodas," I then said calmly.

"I do… Do you take me, Maribeth Liones, to be your bride? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, until death do us part?" "Maribeth" asked, cooly. I slid a plain silver band onto her finger, removing the "engagement ring" and stacking them so that it was on top instead of the "wedding ring".

"I do." I said and handed her the ring to slip on my finger. She did so.

"You may now kiss the bride!" I heard Hawk from beneath me.

"Sorry about this, Lizzie!" I shouted out before jamming my lips upon her's, effectively stealing her first kiss. I then pulled away, leaving her stunned and dizzy. "I am going to put this to you straight. I am not a lesbian. That was just for ceremonial purposes. Do you forgive me, Lizzie?" I asked, putting my hands in a praying position in front of my face and winking at her.

"Y-y-y-y-yes, I-I forg-give you!" She stuttered out and stumbled back to her seat, obviously distressed. Silver hair flying behind her as she sat down harshly. She then went back to eating in a dazed state. I sighed. This is going to be hard, getting her to act like she's married to me when she knows that I am a female. I stopped in my tracks. I then got an evil idea, an idea so hilariously evil, it was funny! Yeah… I make no sense. I sauntered up to Meliodas.

"Hey Mel, I'll make sure to divorce her so that you two can be together. I know how much you love her! Also, I may change a few things up today, not enough to where it changes the ending… I'm just trying to find a way to prevent Gowther from looking into my memories and to prevent Elizabeth and Hawk from looking stupid," I whispered in his ear, careful to avoid touching it. He turned towards me.

"I am okay with that… as long as everything turns out okay, okay?" He said calmly, not mentioning anything about the divorce. Fuckin' pussy, doesn't wanna talk about love and shit.

"Oh, I am going to make sure that it turns out "okay"! It will be better than "okay"! I am soooo setting you and Lizzy up!" I whisper-cheered at him, trying to make him flustered. Damn. This guy doesn't get flustered for anything! I then walked away happily, waving my hand back and forth in a childish manner, completely unlike my appearance.

I need to work on that.

Let's see… Height, check. I may be short, but that can pass off as genetics. Gender, check. Duh, I just spent hours on that! Smell… I have to smell like a guy. Ewwww. Well… here goes nothing. I also have to carry myself in a manner that is like a male. Time to get some advice from the manliest man around here. I so owe him.

"Yo, Ban. I need help, can you come here?" I asked him, changing my voice to match my looks.

"Yeah. Hey, what was that thing with Captain about?" Ban asked, confused.

"Ah, that? Oh, it's nothing. I'm just setting him and Lizzy up," I said apathetically. I didn't lie. I am not good at lying, so half truths are alright, right? Oh god I hope that they don't make me turn to stone when it comes to Galan. Oh god. The ten commandments. Ummm… I am sure that now is not the time for me to go and think about that, but I have to soon. Ugh. "More importantly, I need you to help me with my smell and the way that I should act as a guy. Would you please give me a crash course?" I asked, clasping my hands together.

"Run." Was all Ban said before he started chasing me. Shit. I may be athletic, but I can not run for a long amount of time, and Ban is immortal. Fucking Immortal! Okay… bring it on, bitch!

My chest stung, legs burned. I really hate running. At least it helps me burn the calories from breakfast, I really should start back up on capoeira again. I need to get back in shape. Either that or Ban needs to stop cooking for us. He's too damn good. I took in another breath and turned the hallway. Third door. Third door! Found it! I flung the door open and ran up the steps into the attic, aka, my bedroom. I then slammed it shut, content that he made me sweaty and dirty. I smelled like a guy now, at least.

"Hey, Kitten~! Open up please!" I heard a purr from the other side of the door.

"You did good enough, I am fine now!" I yelled at him, but not before hissing at his purr. I heard his clunky footfalls go back down the stairs and let out a breath I didn't know that I had been holding.

"Wait," I called after him after throwing the door open again. I then beckoned him back inside. He lifted a silver eyebrow at me, crimson eyes shining, and grinned a fanged grin. Shrugging, he waltzed his red leather clad body inside.

"I asked you to help me act like a guy as well, doofus!" I said, shutting the door and slamming my fist down on his back at the same time.

"Fine, fiiiine!" He called out, drawing the second word out elongated and with a whine.

I allowed Ban in albeit reluctantly.

"Alright. You must take this all seriously, agreed?" He asked, his face going serious for likely the first time the entire day. I complied.

"Why yes, of course Ban. Do you honestly think that I'd be stupid enough to not take your long overdue and rare advice?" I asked him, lifting a questioning brow.

"First off, you must look and act strong. Never look confused, lower your eyebrow, Kitten!~" He drawled out, pushing upon my eye. My eye twitched in frustration as I did so. "Now, if you are to act or look confused, pull your brows together rather than lifting them. It is more of a manly thing to do than lifting a brow." I nodded.

"But doesn't that cause wrinkles?" I asked, knitting my brows together like he said.

"Guys don't care about wrinkles or appearances as such." he said, answering my question. I nodded once more. "Have bad posture. Slump down. And try to speak a bit more gruffly. It will make your body language more apparent. Never put your hands on your hips, instead, cross your arms." he said, adjusting my arms so that they are crossed. "Don't smile too big if you smile at all, and most importantly…" he trailed off.

"Most importantly, what?"

"Make it known to everyone that Lizzy is your woman. Or else others would try to steal her!~" he cooed.

"Okay… I think that I am ready," I said, mimicking what he had asked me to do. I walked out of my room.

"Oh! Don't sway your hips when you walk!" he called after me in an annoying voice.

"Shut UP!"

 **Sorry about the previous issues guys!**

 **Lots of Love and Friendship!**

 **~Kat!**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! EXCEPT FOR MY OC AND THIS STORY.**

 ** _ALSO, I HAVE A POLL! PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR NOTE AT THE ENDING!_**

 ** _I also apologize that this is such a short chapter. I am just starting to get back in the swing of things and I would like to start as such, I suppose._**

 ** _Without further ado, here we go!_**

Cancer.

One word that can destroy all hope.

Life is about hurt.

Pain tangled like intertwined rope.

Heartbreak.

Is horrendous and inescapable.

You know that you can never leave this tale.

For when you find out,

You want to die.

When someone you can shout

Your love upon, won't open an eye

You will understand the darkness

The cold

Of this painful bliss.

When staying awake gets old,

Sometimes sleep can become the best dream.

And when all comes down to one word,

A single eye's gleam,

That controls all who've heard.

Sometimes, you just hurt.

All of it comes down to one word.

Cancer.

Ashley's eyes widened and tears escaped them in rivers. She couldn't believe it.

"You see, Miss Summerston. We believe that she is… mutating. It could even be cancerous. It all depends upon her willpower if she wants to survive. We cannot do any chemo or radiation. We can't even do surgery. It is too high of a risk. If it isn't cancer, we best just let it run it's course."

Ashley ran out of the room. It was impossible. It couldn't be happening. And for some reason, she knew it must happen. Some reason, she wasn't afraid of the cancer. She wasn't afraid of losing her sister. This thought… It killed her. No, it didn't literally kill her, but it killed her self awareness. Her confidence. Her joy.

But… isn't that what cancer does?

Doesn't it live to kill joy?

Doesn't it live to hunt-

-To seek-

For all happiness.

And remove it from existence?

 **No, Katherine is not going to grow wings, change colors, sprout a tail, etcetera. But, here is where you vote. Should Katherine get cancer during the mutation or not?**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Seven Deadly sins in any way, shape, or form. I also do not own this beautiful poem. I only own this story and my OC.**

We had fed the heart on fantasies,

The heart's grown brutal from the fare,

More substance in our enmities

Than in our love; O honey-bees,

Come build in the empty house of the stare.

~A poem suggested by TheScaryDino

I walked down the stairs cautiously, not quite used to the now very awkward bulge between my legs.

"But the Holy Knights are still after you, aren't they? Wouldn't it be best if you just stayed here?" I heard Hawk say to Elizabeth as I walked into the room.

"Staying cooped up will just get her down. It's fine! If anything happens, I'll rush right there!" Meliodas said to Elizabeth cheerfully. I heard Elizabeth then stutter out his name, quite flustered. I then sat down at a wooden table, grabbing a glass of water on the way.

"Yeaaaah… but still!" I heard Hawk say, discouraged slightly.

"Hmmmmm… how about a disguise then? After all, Kitten has one on!" he said, lifting his finger in the air, a wistful expression on his face.

"A-ah, what?" Elizabeth stuttered out before she was quickly changed into a red dress with white ruffles on the bottom. A white, ruffled dress was put over top, the ends hanging over the blood-like poofy skirt over halfway, a brown corset adorning her waist. Bread, fruit, and vegetables were carried in a small basket on one arm with a small bracelet on the other. A bonnet tied some of her hair out of the way.

"Village girl style!~" Meliodas cooed, dreamily. Before she was shoved into another outfit.

Elizabeth was now covered in a very revealing green top with a yellow embroidery on the bust, dark blue cloak pinned together with a reddish heart clip encircled by the same yellow, matching dark blue shorts that went only halfway down her thighs, brown half-calf boots, brown gloves that went up to just below her armpits, and a large, brown hat adorned her silver hair. Lastly, a lute was shoved into her hands.

"Musical style!~"

Her boots were then replaced by white sandals; a white loincloth-like cloth draped beneath a gold underwear item, pulled on along with a pink bra lined with the same gold; two gold, matching arm bands rested halfway up her upper arms; beautiful gold bracelets lay upon her wrists with a chain attaching to the loin-cloth like material; a fuchsia flower bounced behind her ear along with a brown and gold headband on her head and a gold circlet in her hair; two gold hoops replaced her blue ones; and a sword and tambourine were daintily hanging in her hands.

"Traveling dancer style!~"

"That makes her stand out more!" pig yelled, on top of a stool, clearly angry.

"Sorry, but I think I'll be alright just wearing a shawl…" Elizabeth said awkwardly. She was probably freezing from how little she was wearing.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Meliodas said, scratching his cheek before he rushed over and started trying to pull off her bottoms."Soooooo, get out of those clothes now!" He cheered, still tugging on them while Elizabeth was bent over, blushing and trying to keep them on.

"SHE CAN TAKE THAT STUFF OFF BY HERSELF!" Hawk and I yelled at the same time, pissed.

"Besides, I already have a disguise for her." I said, pulling out a brown dress and black cloak. Yep. I am changing the story some… oops? I put the clothes on her, pinning her hair back and pulling the cloak up to hide her face. "There. That is more… Appropriate." I said, taking her hand. We went outside, everyone out along with us as we held hands.

"I'm going now!" Elizabeth cheered, tugging on my hand.

"Kay! Be careful!" Meliodas said as we walked off. I really wanted to catch game with them…

We walked around town, hanging up boar hat signs over the wanted posters, probably breaking lots of laws by doing so. Oredon was a beautiful town, but also a town that one could easily be caught if one did something wrong.

"I am curious… has Meliodas ever used a real weapon?" Elizabeth asked, trying not to get glue on her hands as she hung the sign, her basked resting at her feet.

"Beats me, at least I haven't seen him with one anyway…" Hawk said, sullenly. This make Elizabeth look over at Hawk, slightly concerned and still curious. I wondered if I should tell them… but I didn't want to ruin the story any more than I had to, so I kept quiet.

"Woah… he's always carrying around a sword with a broken blade… I wonder why he-"

"ELIZABETH FIND COVER!" Hawk shouted. Shit. The Holy Knights…

We hid behind a bush as they passed.

"They're Holy Knights…" Elizabeth pointed out the obvious.

"You think they've already sniffed you out?" Hawk asked, concerned. Suddenly, I felt an unfamiliar hand hang upon my waist as a green head of hair rested upon my shoulder.

"Hmmm… So Holy Knights have senses as sharp as an animal's, huh?" Gowther-sorry- Allen said, his glasses pushing against mine.

"No, my nose is way better than all of theirs." Hawk said nonchalantly. Elizabeth and Hawk then jumped and turned to face "Allen". I just merely turned my head.

"Hey! Are the three of you playing hide and seek as well?" "Allen" asked cheerfully, a hand raised in a kind of wave.

"Nope. Just the pig. That's our supper." I joked.

"Uhh.. Hi." Elizabeth said, cautiously.

"I beg my pardon. I should've introduced myself first." "Allen" said, lifting a hand to his chest. "Hello there young lady."

"Yes, hello." She said nervously.

"And also, oinkety-oink-oink." he said looking at Hawk.

"You makin' fun of me!-" Hawk shouted before I covered his mouth quickly.

"Ah! There's a pig who can speak like a person!" "Allen" said in surprise, throwing his hands back.

"Yes, it is startling at first, isn't it?" Elizabeth said, smiling at "Allen". I uncovered Hawk's mouth, cover already blown.

"Don't tell me those guys from the kingdom are after you too?" Hawk asked, looking at me with an angry facial expression.

"Hold on… too?" he asked, tilting his head as he lowered his hands cutely. "Are they after you both and that creature?" he pointed to us. I covered Elizabeth and Hawk's mouths. I can't let them blow our cover any more.

"They are after this pig. My wife, Maribeth, and I are trying to rescue it… We couldn't bear to see an animal suffer like so." I said before uncovering their mouths and standing up. I walked towards "Allen" and gave him the glue with a sticky note attached to it. "Please, take this. Just… keep our secret, won't you?" I asked, holding "Maribeth's" hand. I then turned. "I am sorry, dear. But I have to get some herbs. You will take him back to the house, won't you?" I asked, pointing to the pig before I left.

I heard a growl. It is time for action. I ran, leaving them behind to continue to blow our cover.

"I don't know what I should do or what I should say. It isn't written in any kind of book…" I repeated Gowther's words in my head as I ran to the beast.

I arrived at the bloody battlefield, taking perch in a tree as I stripped out of my "guy's clothes" and makeup and got dressed into the uniform. I hopped down, walking towards the beast. "You are lonely… aren't you? I know exactly how you feel… I left my loved ones. Now, I can probably never go back." I said, crying as I hugged the creature. A hand crashed down, trying to injure me as I clutched onto it.

"Over there!" I heard Meliodas call out as I tried to reason with the beast. They are coming. And soon. I won't let them kill Guila's father. I swear it. Come on Meliodas! I felt an arrow hit my back. Shit! The Roars of Dawn…

"Get back, lady! That is our prey!" I heard one of them yell at me. I cried out in pain as a sword was lodged into my thigh. Their words became indistinguishable mumbled as I continued to cry, holding onto the "monster" as I trembled in pain. Then, I was greeted with Ban, Meliodas, and King as the came to our rescue.

"GOWTHER! Are you okay?!" I heard Meliodas call out.

"KITTEN!" Ban cried.

"I am fine, this guy… not so much. AND STOP CALLING ME KITTEN!" I shouted, regaining some sense. I blocked out all other noise as the rain poured down upon us. It was soothing, yet tense at the same time and it made me think. Maybe… just maybe… I should've not come. But then, I know I would've hated myself for it.

"This is where you were! Sorry for keeping you!" "Allen" said, walking up to "Gowther" and I. "I searched all over town, but I wasn't able to find any glue. Luckily, this one kind gentleman gave me some to keep a secret for him. It had some instructions for me later written on it, but I do not believe that I should follow them. He did seem kind of sketchy." Shit. "Hm? What is it?" He asked, turning towards those on the battlefield.

"What is it with you, dude?!" Ban cried, incredulous.

"Me? I just-" He started, but was cut off by the "monster" trembling.

"GOWTHER AFRAID! GOWTHER AFRAID!" it called out in a gravely voice, shaking in fear.

"Easy!" the green haired man said.

"What's he talking about?" I heard Ban ask as I clutched on, rubbing "Gowther" soothingly. Fighting broke out and I held on tighter. Tears dripped out of my eyes at full force as they fought. Suddenly, an arrow barreled above my head, towards the beast's chest. I closed my eyes as the real Gowther grabbed the arrow out of the relentless sky.

"What have just transpired, no one present could comprehend. And like a corpse, the man just quietly waited for time to pass. For the arrow that would be hurled into his blind side. The price for breaking the seal will be a steep one, humans!" Gowther called out as I looked up pathetically. "Yes, my true form is…" Gowther said as his hair went from green to brown to pink and from very short to a length halfway down his neck in a beautiful wave. My eyes widened as he changed and a smile broke upon my face. "A member of the Seven Deadly Sins. The Goat Sin of Lust. My name is… Gowther." My smile widened as I ran through the possible ways to help Guila's father, glad that I didn't change things too much. I have to save Dale.

"Woah! So back then, you were wearing that armour, huh? Guess I always figured it was some giant old man who was stuffed inside there" Ban said, leaning forward and walking around Gowther as he did so. He pat my head once in slight affection.

"Given your posture, gait, tone of voice, attitude, as well as that scar, I presume that you're Ban, the undead." Gowther said calmly, looking at Ban with just the smallest ounce of care.

Ban giggled "Now that's the Gowther I remember!"

"And that young boy who appears just as I remember him from years ago, must be... "

"You got it! I'm Captain Meliodas alright!" Meliodas cheered, pointing to himself with his thumb. I blocked out the next few pieces of dialogue as I removed my contacts and put them in their case, replacing them with my bifocals and wiping my eyes of tears.

"-Then what do you think of that guy? Are you ready for this one?That's King!" Ban said, pointing to King very rudely as he stood next to Gowther.

"No, that's someone else. Bone structure, voice, and body odor. It all indicates another person, not King." Gowther said, looking at him with a very small trace of disbelief.

"Odor?" Ban asked before King changed forms, making me burst out into laughter. The binds were then removed from him due to his new size.

"It is him then. Undeniably." Gowther said, unfazed.

"Wow! Way to backtrack!" Ban said.

"Good thing you don't remember me…" I said sarcastically. Gowther looked at me.

"Hey, aren't you that guy who gave me the glue?" he asked, genuinely confused. His head tilted as he examined me. "No… it couldn't be." I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. I was hoping that he would recognize me so that I wouldn't have to block my thoughts so hard. If that was even possible.

Slader started clapping, and I blocked the asshat out.

"By the way, who is inside of that armour?" Meliodas asked and was replied by Gowther telling him that he wasn't sure. I raised my hand.

"Oh! Oh! Ask me! Ooh! Ask me! Come on, now! Ask me!" I called out, jumping up and down.

"Fine then. Who is inside of the armour?" Gowther asked with a deadpan look.

"It is none other than the Holy Knight Dale! Father of Guila and Zeal!" I cheered out, glad that he took me seriously.

"You have got to be kidding me, kid." Ban said, ruffling my hair.

"It's not a joke!" I puffed, angry.

"Yeah, right." I ignored them, walking away.

"Fine, If you won't believe me, I'll just let the guy die." I said, starting to climb a tree. "Oh, you will regret it! Oh and Slader, buddy!" I called out to him, catching his attention after he had his big one or two of us will die speech. "I have always wanted to see your face just one on one. Ya know, to see if it really looks like it should. Yeah, I'm weird." I said, scratching my head as I sat, perched upon a high up tree branch. All traces of previous tears gone. All eyes snapped to me. "Oh, just ignore me. Go on. Fight." I said, shooing them off. I ignored their heated dialogue for a while, that is until Gowther took "The Monster's" head off.

"Take it with you" he said, holding it out on his flattened hand. I had to hold back vomit. I know that it really wasn't Dale's head, but it was just so much more disgusting in real life than it was in the anime and manga. My head span as I saw the Roars of Dawn leave and their discussion of sympathy ensuing before they discussed the Holy Knight ordeals. "I told you that it was Dale…" I called out softly as my head rested on the tree. The pungent smell of blood filled my nostrils as I clung to the tree with a dizzying head. Watching their fight go on, my eyes started to blur. Gowther's arrow went through Dale's chest. I am too late to help him, aren't I? Ban snatched Dale's heart and tears came to my eyes. This couldn't be happening! Why can't I stop it! Why can't I ever save anyone! Why am I so useless! I felt my heart clench as I cried for this man. This stranger who's son and daughter will never see him again. At… At least he went with a nice dream… Elizabeth tossed Meliodas a sword, telling him that she'd carry that burden with him; I couldn't help but tear up even more. Meliodas then ended Dale with a single go, and my head span even more. Gowther shot an arrow through the mini demon that Ban pulled out of Dale and once again, the smell of blood filled my nostrils. I watched as the touching scene between Gowther and Dale unfolded. Am I going to seize out now? NO! I can't do that just yet! But even as I thought this, I allowed my eyes to fold shut and my hands to release from the tree. Falling and seizing, I awaited my impending doom before I was caught. I looked up, only to see a mop of dark, magenta hair. "You… You know, you really were Dale's friend, Gowther. I think that maybe… just maybe… we can be friends too. Th-thanks… Gowther… " I weakly said before I was wracked with tremors and rushed to the Boar Hat.

 **I will start taking poem suggestion if you want, much like TheScaryDino has suggested! One review is worth a thousand views! I will stop my poll from the previous chapters once I get five votes.**

 **Lots of Love and Friendship!**

 **~Kat!**


	10. Chapter 10

**The feels. They are real. REMEMBER TO VOTE!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SHIT! Except my story, OC, and this poem.**

 _Friends._

 _They are all that I want._

 _To be with these people till' the end,_

 _That is the dream I hunt._

 _I will grasp onto these people,_

 _These family I keep._

 _To me, I will pull_

 _Their hearts to never sleep._

 _For with me,_

 _They will stay_

 _And alway to be._

 _Through the night to day,_

 _My friends are all I can trust._

 _So having them around, is a must._

"Hey Ban, did you have an extra one of those outfits?" Meliodas asked, watching Ban sturdily carry two heavy barrels of what was likely beer. It was a beautiful day, the tables were set outside and a party was going to ensue because of our new addition to the team. Our new addition who stopped my seizure the other day by searching through my mind for hours. I don't know how much he saw of me, but that was enough to make me mad. Luckily, we are on good terms now, but mere hours ago, that was not the case. I forgave him though.

"Nah, I picked this one up on the way to the village" he replied, eyes closed and a smile bright on his face. I walked up, standing next to Gowther as I gave him a reprimanding look.

"Bullshit!" I called out at the same time as Gowther calmly said: "Stole, you mean." I giggled softly at how our minds connected so easily with our simple replies.

"This stuff looks so good!" Hawk called out as I looked at him with a knowing smile. The food certainly did look delicious. Just so long as Ban cooked it and not Meliodas, I would eat it!

"Hawk, mind your manners." Diane scolded Hawk as she sat in an adorable, childish manner.

"I think it's bad manners to sit like that." Elizabeth pointed out calmly. Just a few weeks ago, I was certain that the two would've been fighting.

"Hahaha, right!" Diane said before changing her sitting position. I saw Meliodas and the old man part with few words, smiles shining upon their faces. We all met up in front of Gowther to do a few welcoming words.

"Nice to meet you, sir Gowther. My name is Elizabeth. I am the third princess of Liones!" Elizabeth cheerfully greeted Gowther, smiling politely. "Would you please consider joining all of us in our efforts to save the kingdom from the Holy Knights?"

"No." Gowther simply said, making everyone, except for me, pull an appalled face. I simply stared at him blankly. "This isn't the first time we've met." I obviously knew that he wasn't talking about not helping us.

"Really?" Elizabeth asked, confused and… blushing? Gowther walked forward.

"We crossed paths once before in Ordan, and before that, you became acquainted with us when you were only a small child." He said, revealing what I was to say if he didn't say it. Which he did.

"Huh?" Elizabeth called out as relief crossed the other's faces.

"What do you know? So she was the little runt who was hanging around the king." Ban said, rubbing the back of his head.

Diane giggled. "How wierd. I totally don't remember that!" King flew up to whisper in Gowther's ear.

"Show respect when you speak to her highness…" He whispered, obviously slightly angry.

"I beg your pardon, princess." He apologized.

"Oh… sure." said princess responded. "So um… think you could tell me if I've met Sir Meliodas before too by any chance?" she asked. My mind ran through all of the possible ways I could get those two together… What? I ship it.

"Of course you have!" Meliodas called out, walking up to us.

"Sir Meliodas!" Elizabeth said, blush increasing.

"What'll it be, Gowther? Wanna join up with us?" Meliodas asked, smiling.

"I think I should. It was the king who appointed me to the Seven Deadly Sins, so the least I could do in return is submit to his daughter's wishes." He said emotionlessly. I need to work on getting him to show emotions. Big time.

"Great! And with you, our Seven Deadly Sin count is up to five! Let's get drunk to celebrate!" Meliodas cheered childishly, fist raised in the air. Diane and Ban started to cheer.

"Well, we would've done that anyway, but I'm in!" King said, hanging on to Chastiefol.

I looked at the food. It looked so damn delicious. Super fricking delicious. My mouth watered just at the sight of it. I honestly have no idea how I have maintained my weight with all of Ban's delicious cooking.

"Cheers!" Diane called out and everyone raised their mug.

"Cheers!" King replied to Diane's cheers. They started to drink.

"So good!" Diane said, smiling like a giddy little kid in the candy shop.

"Want me to bring you something to eat?" King asked and I giggled. THE SHIP MUST HAPPEN! Looking away, I dug into a salad.

I was seated next to Gowther, and I was likely the only one who wasn't drinking. Maybe Elizabeth wasn't, but I didn't count on it.

"Eat! I'm sure we have something here you like!" Elizabeth said, bringing over a plate of food for Gowther. I smiled.

"He has no preferences when it comes to food." I said as Gowther said. "I have no preferences when it comes to food." I giggled as he gave me a confused look. Elizabeth sat down the plate, taking her leave. Gowther and Hawk started to talk, the latter making indistinguishable words, so I ignored their conversation.

"Hey, Kat! Here! Try some!" Ban called out, passing me a beer.

"No thanks, I have never drank before and I do not intend to." I said, pushing the mug of Vania Ale away.

"Wait. You've never drank before? Never?!" He asked, appalled and confused as to how I have never drank before.

"Fine! I'll try it if it'll make you shut up!" I said, tipping the mug up to my mouth.

"So… Gowther. When you were stopping my seizures… how much of my life did you see?" I asked, worried.

"None of it. I have no idea how I could not see your life. It was almost as if you were blocking me out. If that is even possible, that is. There is little chance that it is possible though. It most likely is a misconception on my part." He said, tilting his head cutely. I blushed, drinking to hide my face some.

"Oh. Okay then. I am Katherine Summerston. Everyone calls me Kat though. Except for that damn Ban. The likelihood of him not calling me Kitten is very slim. This fact annoys me." I stated, finishing my mug and refilling it.

"I am so moved. I was starting to think that I'd never be reunited with the others again." Meliodas said, mocking Gowther's calm voice as he took a seat on the other side of Gowther. "That's what you were just thinking about, wasn't it?" Meliodas asked, cheery and drunk. "Or was it… I wonder how long it'll take for me to get this girl to like me?" He asked, looking at me evilly. I chugged my drink, pissed.

"I was noticing none of us are of the same species." Gowther said calmly. I looked up from my drink.

"That's all?" Meliodas asked, watching Hawk tear away at his scraps.

"That's all." Gowther replied.

"Now that you mention it, I guess you're right." Meliodas said.

"Incorrect. Elizabeth and I are humans." I said, catching the attention of Ban.

"No, you are not." He said, staring at me cooly.

"What do you mean by I am not human?" I asked as Meliodas and Gowther talked about what had happened ten years ago.

"I don't know why, but recently, you have been reeking of the presence of magical power." Ban said sincerely, looking at me with a deep concern. "It is too much to be that of a human's or that of a normal Holy Knight's. I can sense you are changing. It is easy to tell because I have been using snatch on you" He said. I felt a cold chill come over me.

"I will be right back." I stammered, getting up and rushing inside. I am… changing? What the hell does that mean? I watched through the window as Gowther stuck a light arrow into Meliodas' neck. I searched for a bottle of Vania Ale, drinking it as I watched the scene unfold before my very eyes. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but I didn't need to. I saw Ban grab Gowther, stifling a giggle as I drank, I peered through Gowther's glasses, reaching out to his beautiful amber eyes. I clutched my chest as a weird feeling spread through it. What the hell is wrong with me? Why am I acting like this? I left the tavern, brushing off the odd emotion as King was grabbed, everyone leaning forward and smelling him.

"Kinda sickly sweet, isn't it?" Ban asked.

"Smells like flowers!" Hawk said.

"Hey!" King cried out. I leant forward and took a sniff.

"It smells so… familiar" Elizabeth said, trying to pinpoint where she'd smelled it before.

"It's what the fairy king should smell like." Diane said, sighing.

"I think it smells like my sister…" I said, thinking of my sister, Autumn's, perfume. Ash never wore perfume. "It suits you… Autumn always loved the smell of flowers. She hated the fact that her name meant the time that they'd start to die…" I mumbled to myself, remembering the time before I came here.

"Guys, knock it off! If you keep crowding me, I might!-" King was caught off by his own transformation. I held back a giggle.

"Now he smells kinda sour." Ban said, disgusted slightly.

"Like sweaty socks." Hawk joined in.

"It's not that bad, guys! You must be imagining things!" The fat King's deep voice rang out.

"This one smells familiar too!" Elizabeth said.

"It smells like my dad and I after capoeira practice…" I said, thinking of my beloved exercise.

"Gross, man." Ban said, the smell still lingering in his nostrils.

"Don't let him get to you, Sir King." Elizabeth tried to cheer him up.

"What's the big idea of ganging up on me!" King cried, embarrassed and angry.

"I didn't do anything to you." Gowther pointed out.

"Of course you did! You started this mess, so you need to clean it up!" King argued.

"Very well." He said, shooting light arrows into Diane and Ban's necks. "Diane, you claim to be 29 feet tall, when in fact you know you are actually closer to 30." Daine's eyes widened, a look of horror on her face as she recoiled. "The question of your weight is even more severe."

"What is wrong with you, Gowther! Why do you have to be so mean?! A lady's allowed to keep some secrets, you jerk!" Diane yelled, pummelling Gowther to the ground with punch after punch.

"What's the point in lying about a foot when you're as tall as she is?" Meliodas asked Elizabeth. I honestly wanted to know the same exact thing.

"You're a boy, you wouldn't understand." Elizabeth answered. I guess that is true as well…

"As for you, Ban. In the battle of the vampires in Edinburgh twelve years ago, you got rather unreasonably drunk." Gowther said, laying nearly unscathed in a hole of Diane's doing.

"Yeah, that's right. I got pretty hammered and decided not to join the mission. I said I was sorry." Ban said, drinking more alcohol. I honestly wonder how he has not died of alcohol poisoning yet…

"But you didn't apologise for using Physical Hunt to steal King and Diane's power. Or for laughing at them as you watched them both struggle." Gowther said, taking his glasses off and wiping them down as he said this.

Ban s[it out his drink, spewing alcohol all over me.

"Oooh. So that explains why I felt so weak all the sudden." Diane said, obviously angry.

"That was you?!" King asked, livid.

"Come on, that was a long time ago, forgive-" Ban started, but was cut off by Diane grabbing him, waist up, and squeezing him until he spurted blood. I didn't even cringe, knowing that the bastard both deserved it and would heal.

"Ugh! It wasn't my finest moment, but I don't deserve this!" Ban yelled, opening up Diane's palm.

"You're right." Gowther said, flinging a fleck of bright, white light into King's neck and mine as well.

"Knock it off! Why do you always have to make trouble for everybody?! Can you please just give it a rest?!" King whined, arms flying everywhere in exasperation.

"Yeah, there's no reason to air our dirty laundry, right?" Meliodas pointed out the obvious.

"That's right. I mean not that I have any dirty laundry!" King exclaimed, turning towards Meliodas.

"You could've defeated that opponent without me, as a matter of fact, King, you would've won easily if you pushed your power to the maximum limit." Everyone went silent at this, averting their eyes this way and that. "Perhaps the alcohol is affecting my judgement, but Elaine?"

"Gowther, no!" King warned.

"This Helbram person, who is he? It seems because of this man, you find yourself unable to- perhaps unable isn't the word…" He started, bringing up the person that neither King, nor I wanted to hear about. I flinched.

"No! NO! NONONO!" King yelled, using Chastiefol to cover Gowther's mouth.

"Calm down. Nothin' to get worked up about" Meliodas said, making me relax some.

"Oh, yeah?" King asked.

"This is why you probably shouldn't delve so deep into people's memories, Gowther." Meliodas pointed out what everyone had wanted to say.

"He's right! Read the room a little, dude." Hawk said, making me giggle a little. Gowther squinted, his glasses gone from his face.

"Read the…" He started, tilting his head "room?" he finished cutely. I held back a fangirl squeal, my face brightening at this cute display.

"Sir Meliodas! Your meat just came out of the oven!" Elizabeth called out, carrying a tray of meat to Meliodas.

"Oh, thanks!" Meliodas said, meeting her halfway as Gowther put on his glasses once again.

"Is the princess in love with the captain?" Gowther asked, making everyone cry out and blush, but me. "Her voice rises in pitch and her heart rate accelerates, which doesn't happen when she speaks to the rest of us. I've heard of this before. It's called love. A condition that affects humans as well as other species."

"She's totally head over heels for him." I said, confirming his suspicious.

"Stop talking, you idiots!" King yelled at Gowther and I.

"We're really in for it now!" Ban pointed out, not knowing that Diane passed out already.

"Just take it easy, Diane!" King started to console the sleeping girl.

"No need to blow away the village!" Ban said. They both fell over, now noticing that she was asleep.

"Um, I think I'll go back inside…" Elizabeth started, blushing a brighter red than a tomato.

"Elizabeth." Meliodas called the girl out. "Here, thanks a lot" Meliodas said, offering his sword to her.

"What do you mean?" Elizabeth asked him, her face suddenly not blushing anymore. A serious expression graced her delicate facial features.

"It's not that Liz wanted you to fight. She wanted you to live, right?" Meliodas asked her, looking at the sword with weary eyes. Elizabeth took a seat next to him.

"Um, I was just wondering about what kind of person Liz was." Elizabeth said.

"Well, let me see. She was the exact opposite of you. Really strong willed, so we'd fight sometimes, but in other ways, you two are a lot alike." Meliodas said. I was sure that his mind was running rampant with thoughts of the beautiful Elizabeth look-alike.

"You think so?" Elizabeth asked, turning to look at him.

"Yeah, you're strong. Both of you." He said, pointing out her strengths. It was an obvious similarity.

"Really? I am?" Elizabeth asked, hopes raising.

"And… You've got a couple of other things in common!" Meliodas squeezed her breast as he said this.

"Oh, uh." Elizabeth stammered.

"Tell me, is that some kind of greeting?" Gowther asked. I could practically feel the ill intentions radiating off of Meliodas and Gowther's bodies.

"For perverts!" Hawk yelled out, scolding Meliodas.

"It is a greeting that is unique to their kind of relationship." I said, trying to explain it so that Gowther would understand.

"I think that it's about time for bed… King said, looking at a sleeping Diane and an extremely intoxicated Ban. I finished my drink, also intoxicated.

"I agree. I don't exactly want to get even more drunk, and I am a bit tired." I said, yawning.

"Wait. Doesn't Sir Gowther need a room too?" Elizabeth asked, turning towards Meliodas.

"Well, I am sure that he does, but all of the rooms are taken." Meliodas said, turning to her.

"I don't have a roommate yet, and I am certain that if I seize while I sleep, I would scare Elizabeth. I could sleep with Gowther; body temperatures drop when intoxicated, so I don't want to be cold anyways." I said, putting my hand on Gowther's shoulder.

"Okay, that works." Meliodas agreed.

"You won't do any funny business, right?" Hawk said, turning towards us.

"Funny… Business?" Gowther asked. I just shrugged it off and led him into the tavern.

"Come along, I'll show you to my room." I said, taking his wrist and leading him through the hallway and up the stairs.

"I actually do not need to sleep-" Gowther started.

"Nonsense! Besides, who would warm me up?" I cut him off, laughing. He didn't seem to understand. "Just… come on." I said nervously.

"Are you afraid of sleep?" Gowther pointed out my uncomfortability.

"Well… Lately I have been having- no, nightmares aren't exactly the right word… Memories that I wish to forget? No… that gives the wrong idea… Regrets? Nevermind… you wouldn't understand…" I said, remembering Thomas Zacharius Winston.

"I wouldn't… understand?" Gowther asked, tilting his head as he examined me. I think I just confused him even more.

"It doesn't matter. Ignore me." I said, the thoughts of being in school filling my head.

"If it has been bothering you, then it must matter. What is it?" Gowther asked as I opened the door to my- no, our- room.

"Just forget I said anything." I said, shutting the door. Suddenly, Gowther pushed me into the wall, a strong hand resting by one side of my face and another next to my left shoulder. He leant in and I could smell his mint scented soap. Beautiful amber orbs bore into my hazel ones with a ferocity of a thousand suns. There was that odd feeling. A blush rose to my cheeks and my heart started to beat a hundred miles an hour. I lifted my hand to my chest.

"You did say that you wanted to be my friend, did you not?" Gowther brought up Dale with an unknown emotion in his eyes. I shuddered, feeling his knee push into my leg softly.

"Yes, I did." I said, my locked eyes showing him my newfound odd emotion.

"I read somewhere that you tell your friends your deepest, darkest secrets." Gowther said, putting the hand near my head upon my cheek, rubbing it with his thumb. "I also read that friends show physical affection at times and they greet each other in the morning or whenever they see each other and they bid each other goodnight if they are living together."

"What kind of books are you reading?" I asked him. That is more like boyfriend or bestfriend stuff…

"A book. I do not exactly wish to specify, it is a fairly common book though." he said, his warm breath puffing upon my cheeks with soft serenity. His breath was like that of a fairy's, breathing life to that of a beautiful, lonely, nearly dead flower.

"Really? Why do you want to know so much?" I asked, my breaths becoming ragged and unstable.

"Because I want to know what friendship is. I want to know why people desire it so much. I also want to know what love is. I want to know why people want to live with someone else for the rest of their life. I want to know why you get so worked up when I so much as lock eyes with you… Do you like me? Love me? Consider me as a friend? These emotions and thoughts confuse me. I like to be confident in knowing what people's lives are like. What they think. How they run themselves. But you confuse me; I just can't read you through magic, and you tend to have unstable magical surges as well…" Gowther said, toying with a lock of my honey-chestnut hair.

"I had… emotions… for someone before. I thought it was love, but it clearly wasn't. He just wanted to harm me. Torment me. We were together for a little while, until he crushed me. He mocked me in front of my "friends". They weren't really my friends either. My emotions swung from liking him to despising him. Everyone was against me. I wanted to disappear. I wanted to never be found again. I started to harm myself. I cut my feet. I tried to hang myself. But… when that didn't work, I gave up. I lived my miserable life as well as I could. This team and my family back at home… They are the closest to friends that I have ever gotten. And within that… you are also one of those friends. For certain. But I do feel something more. It's odd… I want to embrace you. I want you to know what it is like to feel emotions. I want you to find out just how to feel. I know how feeling numb is like. I despised it. And I am sure that you do as well, that is why I want to be there for you. I want to help you. I want you to know just what I feel for you and the others; even if I don't exactly understand it yet." I rambled, leaning into his touch as if it was a life support and I was near death. "Happy now?" I asked, still breathless. Gowther leant down, pressing his lips against mine in a sweet, soft kiss. I froze, not knowing what to do.

"I hope that was an adequate good night kiss… Good night, Katherine." Gowther said before pulling off his top and shoes and getting into the bed.

"It… It was more than adequate, Gowther." I managed to whisper out. I went to my drawers, pulling out a blue nightgown and going to the bathroom.

I dressed quickly, staring at my reflection. How could I allow my emotions to run rampant like this? It was uncalled for. Placing my hand on the mirror, I wondered how I could possibly have let this happen before I shrugged it off. I left the bathroom and got in bed quietly. That night, I dreamt of nothing. It was a beautiful, welcoming darkness.

 **One review is worth a thousand views!**

 **Lots of Love and Friendship!**

 **~Kat!**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Hello, my wonderful people! I have made a new pact to upload every Thursday. I shall do my best to keep up with this new adjustment._**

 ** _Also, my name has changed to CupKate Sweets!_**

 _Anger._

 _Hatred._

 _Sadness._

 _Bitterness._

 _Resentment._

 _I hear harsh words,_

 _Those driven by these things,_

 _All pack together like an animal herds._

 _I always wonder why it is the pain that they bring._

 _What do these horrible feelings accomplish in life?_

 _They just push people further apart._

 _They bring about hidden strife._

 _They break my heart._

 _Catastrophe._

 _Fearfulness._

 _Timidness._

 _Disaster._

" _Why stop us?_

 _Why end our curiosity?"_

 _I ask these feelings, cautious._

" _Because, my dear," It started in ferocity_

" _You are us and we are you. Live without us, I dare._

 _For who's face in the mirror would your eyes rest upon and stare?_

 _Look me in the eyes and tell me that you care._

 _For the one in the mirror is you, correct?_

 _So straighten your back, stand erect._

 _Why do you ask us how we are you?_

 _Why do we bring these feelings?_

 _Why for catastrophic construe!_

 _All games, my underlings._

 _Now, I ask of you…_

 _Who is in control?_

 _Is it me, true?"_

 _The feeling answered._

 _Well, had I not asked this,_

 _Had I never, ever, ever heard;_

 _I would not understand who I am today._

 _These questions I will forever rest at bay._

 _I had chosen to lock, cage them within,_

 _My heart is now forever chained,_

 _With those feelings now in a bin._

 _In my heart it has remained,_

 _Never, ever to escape._

 _Forevermore._

 _But is it true?_

 _I now ask of thee._

 _Should I allow these feelings free?_

 _For there will be a great, great fee,_

 _But is it worth it, my heart to flee?_

 _I thought of all my heart's desire_

 _Burning so very brightly,_

 _Flames like a fire._

 _I took my heart's key,_

 _And as I had answered myself,_

 _I thought of all the good things_

 _In my life, which I had thought was hell._

 _Not the anesthetic things only mere less those brings,_

 _But in retrospective all those wonderful emotions,_

 _Those that certainly tugged on my heart's strings._

 _I pressed the key and thought with notions_

 _Before deciding untimely,_

 _Without haste._

 _Since surely,_

 _Time not to waste,_

 _I finally unlocked my heart,_

 _Allowing my emotions to run free,_

 _It was without a doubt a wondrous part._

 _Now I can see the answer,_

 _Clear as day._

 _The lure,_

 _I lay._

 _For emotions_

 _Are good notions,_

 _I can finally now see._

 _All the joy it has gone to bring._

 _And now I ask myself, who will I be?_

 _Then again, why should I answer that thing?_

 _Life is short. I need not know._

 _So, with love,_

 _I bestow._

 _These words_

 _No. These feelings._

 _They will surely be heard._

 _I bring healings._

 _Love._

 _Cheer._

 _Friends._

 _Happiness._

 _Joyousness._

 _I shall never forget these._

 _This I can only hope,_

 _Will be heard._

 _~~~Autumn P.O.V~~~_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I have been reading up on mutations and recombinant DNA; you know, all of that stuff that Ash would call sciency bullshit. The doctors are all astounded. They have no idea how a human could "mutate" to conditions while in a coma. It is very strange. They ran a few blood tests the other day and found an odd cell appearing throughout the blood. It was some silvery white cell. It glowed; so much in fact that her blood glows. I am worried. What if some secret government agency takes her or something. It terrifies me; the thought that I may lose my sister._

 _Ash has been pacing nonstop for an hour and eighteen minutes. I can't help but feel bad for her, she did say some horrible things to Kathy before she was thrown into a coma._

 _Mom and Dad arrived home about an hour ago, and upon hearing the news, they left to the hospital immediately. I asked the doctors not to say anything to them about her "condition", there is no need to worry them even more after all. If things go well, they may never have to know, but that is unlikely. They are going to find out someday._

 _I talked to Colin and Devin about it. They tried to reassure me that I was doing things right, but I am not sure if I think that what I did was the right thing to do. What exactly is the right thing to do in this situation?_

 _Speaking of Colin and Devin… I think I may have feelings for them. It is strange, I know. How could I have feelings for Devin, the brother of the boy who tried to ruin my sister's life? I hate myself for it, but he has shown only kindness to Katherine, Ash, and I. He even apologized for his brother's actions. Now, Colin on the other hand, I feel like I like him just as much, but what can I say, except for… he's boring. I like him, but things between us have quieted down too much._

 _Anyways, I just hope that she'll be alright._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Autumn_

I closed my eyes, sighing as the annoying stomps encircled my ears, taunting and annoying them. "Ashley, could you please stop pacing? It is getting very annoying." I said, repositioning myself so that I could sit in the chair more comfortably. Our large living room was somber and lonely without our sister, who would usually play our baby grand piano whenever she could… or just to get out of chores. When she was in here, but not not playing piano, she was usually on her laptop or watching television. In the winters, she'd sit in front of the fireplace and drink hot cocoa, curling up with our cat, Addison. Said cat was currently pawing at my leg, looking up at me with bright, greenish gold eyes. I bent down, picking up the black and white cat. Bringing her to my lap, I started to pet her. She immediately started to purr, but she didn't rub her face upon me like she would for Kat.

"I'll stop pacing once I find out what is wrong with my sister!" Ash yelled, giving me an angry look.

"Our sister!" I shouted, livid. "Look, I can see that you are upset, but you have to calm down. Kat wouldn't want you to be so distraught. If she saw you right now, she'd surely call an asylum!" I yelled as I got up, jabbing my pointer finger at her as our argument got heated.  
"Shut up! Don't tell me what to do!" Ash angrily spat back just as two familiar people walked in.

"Ashley! Autumn! Stop this! You are supposed to support each other in times like these! This isn't right… No one would like for you both to argue like this." I looked over quickly to see a middle aged woman, her eyes filled with liquid diamonds, trailing down her face. Her face was contorted into an expression of pain and suffering, sadness and turmoil.

"Mom, I-" I started as she pushed her short, pixie cut, reddish brown hair out of her face.

"No! I don't want to hear it! Don't you dare start with me, young lady!" She said sternly, although it was more pathetic than she had hoped for, since her face was stained by hot, wet tear streaks. I looked into her peridot eyes, searching them for any signs of anger. I was only greeted with great sorrow.

"I'm sorry." Ash and I said at the same time.

"You two better be." Dad said, his stern expression showing no mercy, his dark chocolatey nearly black eyes stared at us without an ounce of compassion. "You shouldn't make your mother cry." He said, walking up to the crying lady, wrapping an arm around her shoulders as his face softened. Mom looked up, hopeful for the first time that day.

"John…" She murmured, leaning into his chest.

"Come on, Gail… Let's go to bed. It's been a long day, I'm sure the girls can work out their anger on their own. If not, I would be very disappointed." Dad said, a hint of warning in his tone. The two then left the room and want towards their bedroom, leaving us two girls left behind, speechless.

"Come on, Ash." I said, grabbing my keys for the second time that night. "Let's go for a ride."

 **This was a bit of a filler-chapter, I know. I will be writing a continuation of this soon.**

 **Please review!**

 **Lots of Love and Friendship!**

 **~Kat!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey Guys! It's me! I apologize for posting later than I promised, so to make up for it, I will be doing two posts!**

 _The song of the bird is bright,_

 _The only one who knows_

 _The full extent of this light._

 _When heaven bows_

 _And collides with hell,_

 _You know where to go._

 _Don't you also hear that bell?_

 _The one that rings slow,_

 _That one that rings in your sleep?_

 _The one that chimes brightly_

 _Yet makes you want to weep?_

 _Tell me,_

 _Is that bird that you hear real?_

 _Show me,_

 _Why you can sleep at night._

 _Touch me,_

 _Show me the feelings of life._

 _For I may as well be dead._

 _No need for gun or knife._

 _No need for a bullet in the head._

 _Why must you betray me, my heart?_

 _Why must we part?_

 _I realize now, it matters no more._

Gowther waited until Katherine fell asleep, mimicking his breathing to be that of a sleeping person's. He lay in bed, staring at the ceiling until he couldn't stand his incomprehension. Why had she said that she was his friend? Why did her heart beat so fast when he had kissed her? Why was her face so flush when he spoke? She couldn't be in love with him, could she? He paused his thoughts, thinking of his own reactions to the beautiful, sleeping brunet. He felt strange; not like he disliked her at all, but on the contrary, he quite enjoyed her company. He put his hand against her pale cheeks; they were icy cold. The alcohol must have dropped her temperature to drastic degrees. His thumb ran over the corner of her mouth softly, her soft, plump yet small lips making him smile. What is this emotion? Why can he feel this emotion?

He had to check.

Slowly, his hand traveled down to her jaw and over her neck, resting at her jugular as he used his glowing arrow. He softly plunged it in her neck as he tried to see what exactly had been going on in her head at the moment. What he saw had shocked him.

Time was running slow; scarily slow. Gowther turned around in the white-washed room that he was in. Pale blue curtains cloaked the windows and beige tiles covered the floor. The stench of cleaner was awful. Finally, his eyes rested upon the bed against the wall. Upon the pure white, scratchy sheets was a girl hooked up to many monstrous machines. Gowther walked forward, trying to get a good look at the girl. Her emerald eyes were closed, a large tube shoved down her throat forced oxygen into her lungs. Gowther froze, his eyes resting on her pained face. Tears were streaked down her cheeks, her eyebrows furrowed and bangs flopping so the sides of her face. She seemed fine, but unaware of everything around her. It was almost as if she was dead, frozen in time. He walked forward, his fingers against her throat. A pulse was there, following the odd beeping noise faintly.

What was going on? What happened to her? He grabbed the metal monster that had her captive, trying to rip it out of her, but before he could, her eyes opened.

A loud beeping noise rang through the air, alerting the doctors. They ran in as Katherine grabbed Gowther's hand. Rushing forward, they ran right through Gowther as they pulled her up out of the bed.

"She's awake! I can't believe it!" Doctor Eizenfield yelled, checking over every inch of her body.

 **Review Please!**

 **Lots of Love and Friendship!**

 **~Kat!**


	13. Chapter 13

**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE! I may be making an audio version of this story available on my YouTube account. If you would like this, please review and vote! Also, I apologize for not updating; I had an ovarian cyst rupture, so that and the fact that my body gets ill easily caused me to be quite a bit late in uploading.**

 _Time 16._

 _What exactly is it supposed to do?_

 _Time 15._

 _The world's rhythm construed._

 _Time 14._

 _The messiness of the word,_

 _Time 13._

 _Is the very explanation heard._

 _Time 12._

 _It is neither fixed,_

 _Time 11._

 _Nor broken; instead mixed._

 _Time 10._

 _Forever gone._

 _Time 9._

 _Forever won._

 _Time 8._

 _Forever free._

 _Time 7._

 _In my world, it will be._

 _Time 6._

 _Completely meaningless,_

 _Time 5._

 _Yet running less and less._

 _Time 4._

 _Slipping away_

 _Time 3._

 _To another day_

 _Time 2._

 _Ticking down._

 _Time 1._

 _Forever in this countdown._

 _Time 0._

 _Now gone,_

 _Completely disappeared._

 _For I have not won._

Soft footfalls surrounded my ears, enveloping them in a warm, tingly sensation. I sighed, burrowing myself deeper into the covers, my arms crossed over my chest. Suddenly, a blinding, burning, evil light pierced into my skull, going through my eyelids like a bullet. Birds chirped annoyingly, and a soft shaking encouraged me to wake up. I opened my eyes, feeling a headache settle in the front of my brain.

"What do you want?" I harshly asked the figure shaking me awake.

"It is breakfast time. Get up, please." the monotonous voice said, gently placing a hand on my forehead. "You appear nauseous."

"Of course I'm nauseous, I drank half a keg of Vania Ale last night!" I groaned, hiding under the covers.

"You need to eat." the person, my slow brain now recognised as Gowther, said before sliding his hand under the covers, resting the cold touch upon my needy waist. I took in a sharp breath as butterflies tickled at my stomach.

"St-top!" I cried out between giggles. "Fine! Fine! I'll get up!" I cheered as I grabbed his hand, it resting near my neck. A sudden look crossed Gowther's face that I couldn't recognize. "What is it? Stop looking at me that way… Do I have something on my face?" I asked him, rubbing my hands over my forehead.

"It is nothing. Just what you would call dejavu. You- nevermind. Please get ready, you must be down in time to eat." He said, prying his wrist from mine as he turned around, adjusting his glasses before briskly walking out of the room. I felt a twinge of fear and anticipation as he left. _What exactly could be bothering him? Gowther the Selfless, yes, but he couldn't possibly worry about me, right? He shouldn't even be able to feel the emotion of worry, but I know by the look that crossed his face that it was exactly that. This shouldn't be happening. Whatever is wrong, is bad. Very bad. I can't just sit back and watch it happen! Wait… what if he read me and saw what I knew?! I may just be screwed. Oh my God…_ I ran around the room, scratching at my head and trying to think of an easier way to fix things. I hissed in annoyance as I searched through my mind for the future events. _Elizabeth is going to get kidnapped today, but I think that the boys have that covered, right? And even so, I need to focus on the bigger picture- The Ten Commandments, not to mention also the Red Demon… What am I going to do? How am I going to save people's lives? What if I make things worse?!_

"Katherine, get dressed please." I heard Gowther call from outside of the door. I groaned, ravishing the wardrobe for my uniform and throwing on my bifocals.

As I was dressing, I peered at my face in the mirror. I had changed so much from what I used to be. It was almost terrifying. My face wasn't grayish and sickly as it was before; it was almost as if my disease, epilepsy, wasn't harming me anymore. It was horrifying how just the other day I went without even thinking of my family. How could I have become so much better yet so much worse at the same time? What is wrong with me? It was almost as if I had been meant to be here, but I know that I was never supposed to be. I am just a burden to them as I am for everyone at home. I need so much care to even live; if I seize, I rely on others to help me rather than myself, and that inconvenience has made me clingy. I am useless. Worthless. I have lost my damn backbone! What happened to my strength? What made me so weak?! I threw on my top, buttoning it carefully before trying not to topple over from a sudden wave of dizziness. I finished dressing quickly, sluggishly dragging myself out of the bedroom door.

"Happy now?" I angrily asked him, holding onto the wall. I felt nauseous, dizzy, and horribly ill. It really _was_ a bad idea to drink. I should've listened to my conscience. I really fucking should not have drank. My stomach churned and turned; my head spinning as Gowther gently put his forehead to mine.

"You appear to be very ill. Can you not hold you liquor well?" Gowther asked, his head resting against mine as he bore into my eyes almost tauntingly.

"For your information, I believe that I can; it is just that I feel awful in the morning?" I tried to firmly tell him even though it came out more like a question than anything. I allowed Gowther to walk ahead of me some as I gripped the wall to keep my balance. As I entered, I saw a sight that made me almost die of laughter. Gowther was groping Ban's chest.

"What are you doing?" Ban blandly asked Gowther. For some reason this seemed familiar, but I have no idea why…

"This is the greeting the Captain showed me yesterday." Gowther said, continuing to squeeze his chest. I then took a seat two seats down from King before feeling an odd squeezing sensation on my left breast. I blushed.

"G-G-G-GOWTHER!" I shouted out, trying to pry his hand from my breast.

"I told you that's not what it was!" Hawk scolded him. I continued to pull at his fingers as he sat down next to me, still squeezing at my breast.

"So does anyone have a clue where we're supposed to go next?" Ban asked, bored. WHY WOULDN'T GOWTHER FREAKING STOP GRABBING MY BOOB?!

"Any chance you might have a lead on where the next Sin might be?" King asked. I continued to fidget and squirm as I tried to think. I knew that in the end, it all worked out, but when? Seriously, why can't I remember? My stomach churned in an uncomfortable way as I fought back vomit. Hangovers suck.

"Escanor and Merlin-" Gowther started, stopping his squeezing for a minute. I sighed, relieved for the released pressure but still pissed that his hand was still there. I did feel an odd pang of an emotion, but what was it? Longing? No… that can't be it… Right?

"No" Meliodas cut him off. "The first thing I'm gonna do is break into the castle and get my sword back." He said with determination. Everyone gasped, including me, for Gowther was squeezing again.

"What are you talkin' about? You mean that dragon hilt you lost?" Ban questioned, slow as usual. But who am I to judge him? I am slow as fuck today. A sudden wave of dizziness caused me to rest my head on Gowther's shoulder. At this point, I didn't even care about the squeezing anymore… I was just done with life.

"I'm not goin' anywhere without it." Meliodas said with determination as I smelled Gowther's hair. It was scented nicely; it felt like home. What am I thinking…? "Okay! Now who's comin' with me?" Meliodas asked, banging his fists on the table.

"Fun as that sounds, I think I'll pass." Ban said, arms behind his head and leaning back.

"Besides, It's your own fault you lost it in the first place." King practically sighed out, his head resting on the table and hands in a diamond formation.

"He has a point." Gowther calmly stated, his hand slowing down.

"I honestly would go with you, but I feel like shit. Hangovers fucking suck." I said, closing my eyes and relaxing into the pinkette. The next moment, Meliodas's head was under Elizabeth's skirt.

"I'm so sad…" He cried out as Elizabeth patted his head.

"Oh, there, there…" The violated girl said kindly as he rubbed at his blonde tresses. Diane's head crashed through the window.

"CAPTAIIIIIN!" Diane yelled at him, violet eyes filled with fury. Meliodas immediately went to work on patching the tavern up.

"Is that another greeting?" Gowther asked, reaching for my skirt.

"No. Can we get back onto the topic, please?" I asked Meliodas, not even really caring, even though I wanted to hear more.

"Right, the Coffin of Eternal Darkness." Meliodas started, his loud hammering upon the wood resonating through my alcohol abused skull. "That dragon hilt is a fragment of a ritual relic." he said seriously. I wish I brought my bag down the stairs with me. Those painkillers would've been useful…

"The sword you had?" Elizabeth asked, sitting at a table.

"Yeah, according to an old legend, it's part of a relief that was created a long time ago. One that the Goddess, Giant, Fairy, and Human races created to seal away the Demon race." My ears perked up. I remember this… but from where?!

"Why did the Holy Knights want it? What could they be planning to do with something like that?" Elizabeth asked, clueless to the Hell that would be caused if the demon race was released. My brain ran a million miles, frantically trying to piece what would happen together. _Oh my God… I have to remember, or else all hell will break lose!_

"More than likely, the resurrection of the Demon race." Meliodas said, a sense of foreboding lingering in the air. _Oh my God…_ _ **Oh my God. OH MY GOD OH MY GOD I CAN NOT LET THAT HAPPEN!**_ My brain was going into full thought mode, my body about to seize at the news.

"Tch… those miserable bastards again?" Ban asked, resting his head on a hand.

 _ **OH MY FREAKING FRACKING MOTHERFUCKING GOD!**_

"Now that you mentioned it, wasn't it Hendrickson that turned Dale into that monster? It's not every day that you see someone that can do that." King said tiredly.

 _ **NONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONO. I CAN NOT LET IT HAPPEN! I CAN'T LET THE TEN COMMANDMENTS OUT! I CAN'T LET ANYTHING HAPPEN TO GOWTHER, I CAN'T-**_

"True. Excellent point." Gowther said. I felt my eyes roll back into my head as I went into panic mode.

"Hendrickson… I don't see why he and Draefus would do such a thing…" Elizabeth sighed out, a sorrowful look upon her face. "It doesn't make sense. Why would he resurrect the Demon race? What could he hope to accomplish?!"

 _ **NO! JUST NO! WHEN DOES IT HAPPEN?! WHY CAN'T I REMEMBER?! UAAAAAGH!**_

"Maybe he just wants to be friends with them?" Hawk innocently said, face stuffed in food.

"No way." Elizabeth said, peering at the pig.

 _ **THAT IS RIGHT, NO WAY! GOD, YOU CAN BE SO STUPID AT TIMES, HAWK!**_

"Well then what _does_ he want?" Hawk asked.

 _ **ISN'T IT OBVIOUS?! HE WANTS TO BRING ON A HOLY WAR, YOU STUPID PIG!**_ _I shouldn't call Hawk stupid… even in my head._ _ **BUT STILL!**_

I missed what Diane and Meliodas said, my head swarming with options and every possibility that could happen.

"IT'S A SIGN!" Hawk yelled out as my vision went to black. It was then I knew that I wasn't just seizing… something else was happening.

I opened my eyes in a hospital room, amber orbs boring into mine.

 **PLEASE VOTE ON THE AUDIO VERSION WHETHER YOU WANT IT OR NOT!**

 **R &R!**

 **Lots of Love and Friendship!**

 **~Kat!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! It is me, Kat!**

 **I have some wonderful news! From the resounding sounds of "yes" that I have received in my private messages, I now must declare that as of now I am starting an audio version of Dimensional Literature and Entertainment! Here is the lowdown: I will not read it all. I will take the character of Katherine, but I will recruit others to voice the other characters. I believe that by this you will hear the characters come to life a bit better. I will try to select people who sound like those from the English dubbed version since most of this is based off of the English dubbed version. As for OCs... well... I'll try my hardest to select those with the most fitting voices for the characters. I will not have a narrator, everything will be said in the character's P.O.V. or by Katherine (since I have the most time on my hands). I suspect that the first chapter will be out around November or December; the recruiting process is going to take a bit of time.**

 **Nevertheless, I thank you for being on this wonderful ride with me!**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE SEVEN DEADLY SINS, NOW, LET'S GO!**

 _I can't think of a time_

 _The last I had remembered,_

 _Of when I had to mime_

 _Everything I had heard._

 _But this inadvertent action_

 _Is the essence of how life happens._

 _Body language shows who is to shun,_

 _Who is to do this? A show of hands,_

 _Whilst I let my guard down to what I believe is to be true,_

 _I have lost myself in the process._

 _My face will not turn blue,_

 _I am alive. I am here, nevertheless._

 _My sisters' faces of joy and contempt_

 _Will never leave my vision._

 _Even if hell comes and I am exempt_

 _From their happiness and attention._

 _I am just glad that I saw them if not just once_

 _Before I leave forever._

 _Because there is something after me… Something that hunts._

 _I must return they say, even if I reply "Never."_

Chaos ensued the world around me, but still I clutched his hand to my neck. How was this even possible? Where was I? The stench of cleaner caused me to believe that it was a hospital, but the fact that Gowther was there proved that theory wrong, right? My hands shook as I held his near, my eyes welling with tears. He had that odd look on his face, that one where he was confused of what was going on, but he had another look that confused me as well; he looked… scared. I don't exactly know what could've scared him, I thought that it was near impossible to terrify him, but it appears to be that that thought was wrong. His magenta locks brushed my cheeks, tickling them. Everyone was rushing to me, trying to pull things away from me, but I didn't even glance at them. I was too focused on the man in front of me. How could I have allowed myself to fall in love so easily? It is wrong! I can't be in love, right? After Zach, it cannot be possible. What the hell am I even thinking? I can not be in love. It is impossible, but then why do I feel such a way when I gaze into his beautiful amber eyes? Those beauties filled with honey-colored drops entrap me in a lull every time I lock eyes with him. Then in a flash, he was gone. Just like everything else in my life. Tears trailed down my cheeks as the only thing that was left of him was a solitude drop of salty water that escaped from his eyes, landing upon my chest. I looked up after his sudden disappearance, trying to connect the dots. Just what could have happened? How? Why? And most importantly: Where am I? A tube was pulled from my throat and I was surrounded by many things; nurses all dressed in blue scrubs, machines, and someone who looked oddly familiar. An old, fat, squatty man with coke bottle glasses suddenly reminded me of one of the first people that I had met after my accident.

"D-Doctor Eizienfeld?" I asked him, gaining a surprised expression from the balding man.

"How are you feeling, Mrs… Summerston?" He asked, checking the clipboard for my name.

"I am fine, I forgot to thank you for stitching me up after my seizure. Thank you so much." I said, smiling.

"I did stitch you up, yes… but seizure? What are you talking about, child? How would you even know that you had stitches? You've been in a coma for quite a while." He said gruffly, sitting on the edge of the bed. He pulled out a flashlight, clicking the metal button three times before deciding to keep it on. He moved my bangs out of my face and shined the blinding, annoying light in my eyes, leaving purple streaks behind in it's wake. I scrunched my nose as I tried to remember details to explain to him about the sutures.

"It was a deep wound across my calves. You also gave me medicated wraps to wrap my ribs with." I stated matter of fact like, lifting my shirt to show my healed ribs.

"I am afraid that I never did that, my child. It was a miracle that you survived the hit, but I am no miracle worker. You appeared to regenerate cells faster than a regular person. It is quite odd." The old man said, his face kindly "Will the rest of you leave, please?" The blue-clad nurses left the room as fast as their legs would take them after the doctor's direct orders.

"Why did you make them leave? What is the issue? What the hell is going on? Where am I? Why-" my mouth was suddenly covered with a white cloth, the smell of chloroform filling my nostrils. Sleep was coming nearer.

"Because… You are my bartering tool! Without you, I would not be able to win this war" He started, his form shifting and contorting into that of a middle aged female's "The issue here, you see, is that I was sent here on Draefus's orders. So, I must take your soul. Also, welcome to hell; your family has been waiting for you quite diligently! I wonder how their faces will look once they find out that their lovely little Katherine is gone! Again! I believe that the last question you were going to ask was why you have been feeling so… strange lately, correct? Well. The reason for that is that you are mutating. Developing powers from a magical world. Adapting to your situations! Isn't it marvelous?! Can't you see all the _evil_ that you could help us achieve?! I will make you join us, little Kitty-Kat. Even if it is the last thing I do. Because your power is… extraordinary."

Her face I could not focus upon, but I could already tell that she was crazed. Just by the tone of her voice. And I also knew that somewhere, good old Doctor Eizienfeld was dead. Never to be found. Like I may be if my friends do not help me. And as the darkness encompassed me, I was enthralled in this new feeling of misery. For I could never fall to their clutches. I will never allow the hands of disaster to take a hold of me. You see, this is because I found out something new.

Since I have been gone from my friends, I have discovered how I truly feel about them. King and Ban, my silly brothers; Diane, my jealous older sister; Elizabeth, the sheeply innocent young sister; Meliodas, the pervy uncle-like figure. But there is just one that had enthralled me the most. I think… I am in love with Gowther.

 **Yeah... a bit of a filler, huh?**

 **Lots of Love and Friendship!**

 **~Kat!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey, It is me again, Kat! Please be sure to review so that I know what you think of this chapter! It is very important to me that I know what you think.**

 **IMPORTANT!** **I AM LOOKING FOR VOICE ACTORS AND ACTRESSES TO FILL CHARACTER ROLES, FOR MORE INFORMATION, SEND AN EMAIL TO** **dletryouts gmail .com** **THOSE SPACES ARE SO THAT YOU CAN ACTUALLY SEE THAT ON THIS SITE. I WILL FIRST NEED A FEW THINGS WHEN YOU EMAIL ME, 1.) THE ROLE YOU WISH TO TRY OUT FOR, 2.) AN EMAIL TO EMAIL YOU BACK WITH, AND 3.) WHETHER YOU HAVE EXPERIENCE OR NOT IN VOICE ACTING. I WILL EMAIL YOU BACK WITH SOME LINES TO TRY OUT WITH AND A CHARACTER REFERENCE IF YOU NEED ONE. ALSO, IT IS VERY IMPORTANT THAT YOU HAVE A GOOD MICROPHONE. I FOUND THAT AN IPHONE APP CALLED VOICE MEMOS WORKS FOR ME AS LONG AS I AM IN A SECLUDED AREA WHERE THERE IS NO BACKGROUND NOISE.** **NO BACKGROUND NOISE IN YOUR AUDITIONS, PLEASE!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE SEVEN DEADLY SINS... that is enough caps lock for today.**

 _Pain._

 _Sadness._

 _How could I have let myself get slain?_

 _This is madness._

 _I can't allow myself to fall victim to these oppressors_

 _They shall never own my soul._

 _I will never allow them to prick me with their spurs._

 _I will stay whole._

 _For the ones I care most about are in danger._

 _Harmed badly._

 _And in this prison, I am here_

 _Going in my mind, madly,_

 _For the ones I must save are out there,_

 _Fighting._

 _Going strong, like a bear._

 _But here I am trapped like a bird, never flying._

 _Why am I crying?_

 _Why had they been lying?_

 _My emotions deceived me,_

 _But I know that they are also the truth._

 _Who is it my love to be?_

 _Gowther. It is you._

The first thing I saw when I opened my eyes, was darkness. Then fire. Finally, once my eyes had adjusted, I could see what exactly I was looking at. I was in the middle of a large, octogonal room with black painted walls and fire. Oh, the fire. On every edge where the wall met the floor was a line of fire, glowing brightly like fireflies. There was one wall that was eaten by flames more than the others, and beneath those flames was a body. A middle aged female with long, burning blonde hair. I was almost certain that she was dead, but I had to check. I walked towards the fire, going a good fifty feet before stopping ten feet from the wall. The burning beauty looked up at me.

"Why couldn't I do it?" She asked, her red eyes filled with liquid pain.

"Do what?" I asked, ready to pull her out of the fire.

"Don't-" The lady stopped me from reaching into the flames with her furious tone. "Don't help me out of pity, you bitch!" she shouted at me, her eyes glowing as bright as the angry flames. I recognized her voice then, it grated against my ears like nails on a chalkboard; shrill and high. The crazed lady who kidnapped me. That was who she was.

"What happened? What couldn't you do?" I calmly asked her as I sat on the ground.

"I couldn't complete my orders. Draefus sent me to do Hendrickson's bidding. Hendrickson wanted me to kill you, but I couldn't do it. You-you trapped me inside of your soul and only one of us can get out alive. That's part of your power; you called it Soul Arena." The lady started to cry, trails of tears falling down her cheeks in thirst quenching trails, glowing a bright white. "WHY?! I LOVED HENDRICKSON! WHY COULDN'T I DO THIS FOR HIM CORRECTLY?! WHY COULDN'T I PROVE MY LOVE TO HIM?" the lady shook her head as waterfalls of oddly bright white tears fell from her eyes, one landed on me, pushing me into a memory of her's.

" _Jennessa. Come here." a gruff voice called for me, pulling me away from my sword work. It was a hot summer day, the sun shining on my armored back like rays of beauty._

" _Coming, father." I called, racking up my sword and taking off my helmet, allowing my knee-length, platinum hair to fall down. Sweat forced it to stick to my face uncomfortably. I went inside of the stone home, taking off my chest plate and placing it next to my father's as I made my way to the kitchen, where he'd surely be. Finally making it inside of said room, I took a seat, my barely covered thighs sticking to the wooden chair by sweat. I straightened out my skirt, trying to make myself a bit more comfortable. My father brought a bowl of potato soup to the table, setting it down on the old table with a little more force than necessary. Just as he did, a male a little older than I, with the most piercing blue eyes I had ever seen, entered the room and took a seat across the round table._

" _Jennessa, meet Hendrickson. He will take over on your training to become a holy knight." said male, now known as Hendrickson, looked at me with a smile._

" _A pleasure to meet you, Jennessa, your father has told me so much about you." his hand was held out for me to shake, I slid my sticky, sweaty one in his._

" _The pleasure is mine," I replied, getting a small twinkle from his eyes as I said this. He was the oddest man, with the purest, snowy hair and the brightest, cerulean eyes, but he made me think of evil. Evil and love. I had no idea what my future lied in hands with, but I did know that it would have some dire consequences, and some great joy and happiness._

"I have a feeling, that if we were born differently, we could've been good friends." I started, as her red eyes were glowing with hatred "But we weren't, and that will _never_ change. Where I am I?! How do I get out?! WHERE ARE MY FRIENDS?!" I asked her, my face gaining the same crazed look that she had. She started bursting out in laughter, looking at me with disdain.

"You are in a trap of your own devices!"

 _Hendrickson and I laid down on the prickly green grass, sweat staining it with the stench of our body odor. "Hendrickson…" I said, he looked over at me calmly. "When will you tell your friends that we are together?" I asked him, taking a hold of his naked, strong chest, rubbing it in slow, soft circles._

"STOP! I don't want to hear your bullshit! I don't want to see your memories!" I shouted, trying to push her memories of her and Hendrickson making love out of my mind. "He was just using you!" I shouted at her taunting eyes.

" _You know I cannot do that, Jennessa. It may ruin the chances of me ever becoming what I want to be." Hendrickson said, his eyes gazing at me with lust._

"JUST LIKE THAT THOMAS ZACHARIUS USED YOU, HUH? LIKE EVERYONE USED YOU? LIKE GOWTHER WILL USE YOU?" She shouted back at me, crying harder.

"Gowther would never use me! The Seven Deadly Sins would never use me like that!" I yelled out, grabbing at my head.

" _I would follow you anywhere you go, Hendrickson. I love you." I said, smiling at him before locking my lips against his._

"Stop your lies… stop your pathetic lies! You know that they just want you for your power! Right?! That's all that Hendrickson wanted from me, that's surely what they want from you, right?! Why do you have so much faith in them?!" She screamed in agony and anguish, confused.

"It's because I love them! Because they love me as well! No one else has treated me as well as them!" Tears started to fall down my face as well, faster and faster. "Because I care about them! Because they are my family!"

"HENDRICKSON WAS MY FAMILY!" she yelled, crying harder than I, never stopping until her last breath. "He was my family, he was! He was my family! He was my family… he was my family… I loved him. I loved him because he was all I had left. I lo-" she stopped, dying. She died because of me. She died because I had to stop her. I plunged my hand into her chest, past all of the flames that oddly did not burn, and ripped out her heart. It beat in my hand, still bleeding. The red was everywhere. It coated my hands in a disgusting, sticky glove. Blood trickled down her long, skin-tight red dress that matched her crimson eyes beautifully. Her chest armor gleamed in the fire. It was a horrible and beautiful death that I couldn't help but fall down due to the traumatizing beauty. Two last memories flew through her mind, into mine. The first flashed me into a horrible lurch.

" _Jennessa, I need to send you off. Draefus here wanted me to send you since you are the most capable of completing this mission. You must capture that female companion that has been traveling with the sins. No, not Elizabeth, but that one with the long brown hair. And… you must try to make her one of us. If you fail… kill her." Hendrickson said, his hand resting against my neck before he leaned in and gave me a passionate kiss. "You did say that you would follow me wherever I go, correct?"_

" _Yes, Lord Hendrickson. I will follow you until death." I replied, my hand over my heart. "But why not send my sister, Vivian?" I asked him, confused. She was far stronger than I, she even studied under Merlin._

" _Because… There is a reason why I have Vivian here. She is in love with Gilthunder. I must use that love to kill him."_

Just like he used her love to kill her… How cruel could he possibly be? And the next memory of her's was that of which happened earlier. It was what put us in this room.

" _What am I supposed to do with this brat? I tried mind control, spells, everything I could think of, but I couldn't crack her. Hendrickson needs this bitch for something… should I just kill her?" I stated my thoughts aloud, freezing in place once the brunette started to awaken from her slumber._

" _Where… Am I?" She asked, looking around at her surroundings. I had brought her to a forest just off of the town that she had been in, a quaint little place it was._

" _Great, the little bitch is awake. I guess it's time for you to die. I'll try to make it as painful as possible, okay?!" I grabbed my yari spear. It was from a country far from Britannia. I sharply jabbed it into her stomach, twisting it until she started to scream._

" _No. I won't die. Not… not until I've told him h-how I t-truly feel…" The girl whimpered pathetically, dark, red blood pooling around her on the soft forest dirt._

" _Do you honestly believe that you can survive?" I asked her calmly, sliding the spear up to her sternum before pulling it out._

" _I... don't know… If I will, but… B-but I have to try. S-soul Arena!" the near dead girl shouted out, her blood glowing a bright, white color. It expanded, reaching towards me. Chasing me. I ran, trying to escape her clutches. Twigs scratched me, briars pricking me. I ran as far as I could, but then I tripped over my own two feet, falling and twisting my ankle. My red dress cascaded down to cover the injury before I was grabbed by the whiteness. It wrapped itself around my arms and legs, reaching for my torso. I struggled to escape, but was unsuccessful. It swallowed me whole._

 _I awoke, terrified and surrounded by a blinding white. I was in an octogonal room, all the same pure color. I was shadowed by something, so I looked up. There she was, peering over me with hatred._

" _Get up. Fight me." The brunette girl commanded me, roughly lifting me up by my arm. My ankle was healed, in fact everything was healed; but I felt weak. So weak. I looked around for my spear. It was nowhere to be found._

" _How do we fight?" I asked her, worried._

" _You still have a weapon, don't you? You were Vivian's sister, which makes you a Mage as well…" She said, her hand glowing blue. "Therefore, we fight with the one weapon you know that you cannot control. We fight with magic." She strongly stated, throwing her hand out at me, the blue extending past her reach to blast a hole through my shoulder. It hurt. It hurt so much, but I had to do it. For Hendrickson._

" _Fine then." I said, feeling the power well up from inside me, I cast the room in blackness, the walls, floors, and ceiling turning pitch black. Her glowing hand was cast in flames as she threw it up to make a flame-like light._

" _There are a few rules: Rule one, you may only fight with the method I give to you, I will take any other form of fighting. Rule two, only one of us may escape unless I choose to allow you to live by harming myself, which I highly doubt I will do. Rule three, when I am practising here, I may physically kill my opponent, but I can choose to keep them dead or alive once I escape, thus physically giving them back life. And Rule four… Once someone dies here and escapes to the world of the dead, if I choose to allow them, of course… they may never be revived. Including me." She ticked off each of her fingers as she counted up the rules. "Now… Shall we begin?"_

 _I simply responded by running towards her, my hands showing my attack. She simply side stepped and threw herself backwards in a sort of backspring like move._

" _You'll have to do far better than that if you want to kill me." She said, snapping her fingers and disappearing. I felt pain erupt in my back as I was shot forward, a tear left in the back of my dress. I turned around quickly to find her. "Too slow." I heard a whisper coming from the left, as I turned to attack, she kneed me in the ribs from the right. "You couldn't even master teleportation? Your sister was so splendid at it… or so I heard. I also heard that she had a bit of a temper… I can see it in your ruby eyes too, dear." She said, suddenly in front of me, lifting my face to peer at my eyes. Her evil green ones shocked terror upon me. I made move to attack her, and successfully connected my fist with her face, pushing her back a few meters. She sprung up quickly, moving in an odd manner. She did a few flips, barreling towards me at a high speed._

" _Don't compare me to her!" I shouted at her, tumbling down to avoid her contorted body. She twisted mid-flip, turning in the air before hitting my stomach and using it as leverage to jump off of and create distance. When her feet connected with my torso just below my bosom, I heard a snapping sound, followed by sharp, lasting pain._

" _Feisty one, eh? I wonder how well you do once I show you my sweet moves." She chuckled, jumping from side to side, taunting me._

" _Where did you learn to fight like that?" I asked her, looking at her odd form. It was a far different fighting technique than what they taught in Britannia. It was exotic and strange. I never knew that the human body could even contort and twist the way that she was making it. Let alone all of those crazy flips._

" _My father taught me the style of capoeira of which I also occasionally combine parkour in order to gain the needed effect of impact in strikes and the perfect mobility to escape from close and far ranged attacks." She said, her eyes lighting up mysteriously. "No more questions now… shall we fight again?" She asked me anxiously, her movements growing more giddy with her adrenaline rush._

" _We shall." I replied, chanting under my breath. Sudden pain erupted from all sides of me and I looked up from my concentration, confused. All around me were copies of the girl, running and flipping around so fast that I could not distinguish which girl was which. Her brown hair flipped just like her copies and followed her like a ribbon flying in the wind. They staggered their attacks until I could finally point out which one was which. Her copies were far weaker than her, and their attacks far less painful. I slowly, one by one, destroyed all of her copies before facing her. I finished my speed incantation and time suddenly started to slow down. I went forth, my hand ripping into her stomach, engulfed in my magic. I then elbowed her over the head and kicked her feet out from under her, reaching up to grab her arm before flipping her over and slamming her face into the ground, dragging it dangerously close to the flames before time started to speed up again and her hair whipped back from the force to blind me. She turned over, getting away from the flames, and singeing part of her bangs._

" _Now look what you did… you ruined my hair. Oh well… I guess that I needed to trim them anyways…" She frowned before trying to assess how much she was going to need to cut off. I used this time to plan my attack. I lurched towards her, planning to jab her in the neck, but she caught my hand in-between her fingers. Her fingers started to bleed, and it was then that I noticed the actual color of her blood. It was the color of blood, yes, but silvery-white trails also came out along with it, it's viscosity thicker than the blood. It was also oddly glowing._

" _Y-your blood... " I pointed out the strange sight to her. She looked down, gaining a grimace. That grimace then grew into an evil smirk. She then shoved her hand into my mouth as she grabbed my jaw, forcing the blood down my throat. I started to choke on the extremely thick, salty, and a tiny bit sweet blood and tears streamed down my eyes. She then used that hand to push my head against the wall, and throw my body into the flames. She took her hand out, chanting quickly and making binding chains go around me, holding me there before she started attacking me. Her punches hit me with so much force that it was unthinkable to be possible, and she didn't stop for hours. She didn't stop until she fainted from the stress. I was left there, slowly burning in the magical flames. The flames didn't really hurt… they did however, cause a painful pins and needle like effect._

 _It was within this time that I started to think about how I have lived my life. How many people that I have hurt and even killed. And I felt rage at myself. Extreme rage because even though I did that all for love, it wasn't enough. I knew that it would never be enough for Hendrickson, but I always wished that it would._

 _When that girl started to stir awake and up until the minute that she finished me off… I prayed that I would go see Hendrickson again someday. Even if that day is in the burning depths of purgatory._


	16. Chapter 16

**A thanks goes out to Matthew5641! Thank you for reviewing on every chapter! So, here's a poem from not only your favorite poet, but mine as well! Edgar Allen Poe's The Raven. I'll message you later, so I hope you like this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Seven Deadly Sins, sadly.**

 _Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered, weak and weary,_

 _Over many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore—_

 _While I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping,_

 _As of some one gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door._

 _"'Tis some visitor," I muttered, "tapping at my chamber door—_

 _Only this and nothing more."_

 _Ah, distinctly I remember it was in the bleak December;_

 _And each separate dying ember wrought its ghost upon the floor._

 _Eagerly I wished the morrow;—vainly I had sought to borrow_

 _From my books surcease of sorrow—sorrow for the lost Lenore—_

 _For the rare and radiant maiden whom the angels name Lenore—_

 _Nameless here for evermore._

 _And the silken, sad, uncertain rustling of each purple curtain_

 _Thrilled me—filled me with fantastic terrors never felt before;_

 _So that now, to still the beating of my heart, I stood repeating_

 _"'Tis some visitor entreating entrance at my chamber door—_

 _Some late visitor entreating entrance at my chamber door;—_

 _This it is and nothing more."_

 _Presently my soul grew stronger; hesitating then no longer,_

 _"Sir," said I, "or Madam, truly your forgiveness I implore;_

 _But the fact is I was napping, and so gently you came rapping,_

 _And so faintly you came tapping, tapping at my chamber door,_

 _That I scarce was sure I heard you"—here I opened wide the door;—_

 _Darkness there and nothing more._

 _Deep into that darkness peering, long I stood there wondering, fearing,_

 _Doubting, dreaming dreams no mortal ever dared to dream before;_

 _But the silence was unbroken, and the stillness gave no token,_

 _And the only word there spoken was the whispered word, "Lenore?"_

 _This I whispered, and an echo murmured back the word, "Lenore!"—_

 _Merely this and nothing more._

 _Back into the chamber turning, all my soul within me burning,_

 _Soon again I heard a tapping somewhat louder than before._

 _"Surely," said I, "surely that is something at my window lattice;_

 _Let me see, then, what thereat is, and this mystery explore—_

 _Let my heart be still a moment and this mystery explore;—_

 _'Tis the wind and nothing more!"_

 _Open here I flung the shutter, when, with many a flirt and flutter,_

 _In there stepped a stately Raven of the saintly days of yore;_

 _Not the least obeisance made he; not a minute stopped or stayed he;_

 _But, with mien of lord or lady, perched above my chamber door—_

 _Perched upon a bust of Pallas just above my chamber door—_

 _Perched, and sat, and nothing more._

 _Then this ebony bird beguiling my sad fancy into smiling,_

 _By the grave and stern decorum of the countenance it wore,_

 _"Though thy crest be shorn and shaven, thou," I said, "art sure no craven,_

 _Ghastly grim and ancient Raven wandering from the Nightly shore—_

 _Tell me what thy lordly name is on the Night's Plutonian shore!"_

 _Quoth the Raven "Nevermore."_

 _Much I marvelled this ungainly fowl to hear discourse so plainly,_

 _Though its answer little meaning—little relevancy bore;_

 _For we cannot help agreeing that no living human being_

 _Ever yet was blessed with seeing bird above his chamber door—_

 _Bird or beast upon the sculptured bust above his chamber door,_

 _With such name as "Nevermore."_

 _But the Raven, sitting lonely on the placid bust, spoke only_

 _That one word, as if his soul in that one word he did outpour._

 _Nothing farther then he uttered—not a feather then he fluttered—_

 _Till I scarcely more than muttered "Other friends have flown before—_

 _On the morrow he will leave me, as my Hopes have flown before."_

 _Then the bird said "Nevermore."_

 _Startled at the stillness broken by reply so aptly spoken,_

 _"Doubtless," said I, "what it utters is its only stock and store_

 _Caught from some unhappy master whom unmerciful Disaster_

 _Followed fast and followed faster till his songs one burden bore—_

 _Till the dirges of his Hope that melancholy burden bore_

 _Of 'Never—nevermore'."_

 _But the Raven still beguiling all my fancy into smiling,_

 _Straight I wheeled a cushioned seat in front of bird, and bust and door;_

 _Then, upon the velvet sinking, I betook myself to linking_

 _Fancy unto fancy, thinking what this ominous bird of yore—_

 _What this grim, ungainly, ghastly, gaunt, and ominous bird of yore_

 _Meant in croaking "Nevermore."_

 _This I sat engaged in guessing, but no syllable expressing_

 _To the fowl whose fiery eyes now burned into my bosom's core;_

 _This and more I sat divining, with my head at ease reclining_

 _On the cushion's velvet lining that the lamp-light gloated o'er,_

 _But whose velvet-violet lining with the lamp-light gloating o'er,_

 _She shall press, ah, nevermore!_

 _Then, methought, the air grew denser, perfumed from an unseen censer_

 _Swung by Seraphim whose foot-falls tinkled on the tufted floor._

 _"Wretch," I cried, "thy God hath lent thee—by these angels he hath sent thee_

 _Respite—respite and nepenthe from thy memories of Lenore;_

 _Quaff, oh quaff this kind nepenthe and forget this lost Lenore!"_

 _Quoth the Raven "Nevermore."_

 _"Prophet!" said I, "thing of evil!—prophet still, if bird or devil!—_

 _Whether Tempter sent, or whether tempest tossed thee here ashore,_

 _Desolate yet all undaunted, on this desert land enchanted—_

 _On this home by Horror haunted—tell me truly, I implore—_

 _Is there—is there balm in Gilead?—tell me—tell me, I implore!"_

 _Quoth the Raven "Nevermore."_

 _"Prophet!" said I, "thing of evil!—prophet still, if bird or devil!_

 _By that Heaven that bends above us—by that God we both adore—_

 _Tell this soul with sorrow laden if, within the distant Aidenn,_

 _It shall clasp a sainted maiden whom the angels name Lenore—_

 _Clasp a rare and radiant maiden whom the angels name Lenore."_

 _Quoth the Raven "Nevermore."_

 _"Be that word our sign of parting, bird or fiend!" I shrieked, upstarting—_

 _"Get thee back into the tempest and the Night's Plutonian shore!_

 _Leave no black plume as a token of that lie thy soul hath spoken!_

 _Leave my loneliness unbroken!—quit the bust above my door!_

 _Take thy beak from out my heart, and take thy form from off my door!"_

 _Quoth the Raven "Nevermore."_

 _And the Raven, never flitting, still is sitting, still is sitting_

 _On the pallid bust of Pallas just above my chamber door;_

 _And his eyes have all the seeming of a demon's that is dreaming,_

 _And the lamp-light o'er him streaming throws his shadow on the floor;_

 _And my soul from out that shadow that lies floating on the floor_

 _Shall be lifted—nevermore!_

 _(The Raven- Edgar Allen Poe)_

~~~Gowther POV~~~

Everyone's shocked faces were fixed upon the captain as he screamed. Elizabeth was gone. Taken suddenly, without any of us expecting it to happen.

I felt a sudden loss of pressure as Kat slowly started to fall off of my shoulder, onto the ground. A loud crashing sound resonated throughout the tavern as her body made contact with a table behind us. Meliodas ran out of the door with his sword, going to presumably retrieve Elizabeth. King ran up to Kat, staring at her body as it glowed a silvery white color.

"Ummm… I don't think this is normal-" King started.

"The hell?" Ban asked as the door swung back into place after Meliodas.

"It was probably a mage. They can appear and disappear in the blink of an eye using advanced teleportation." I answered him, following Ban as he went after Meliodas.

"Um… Guys, aren't you forgetting something? King freaked out as Katherine started to float.

My eyes fixed on her before I went out of the door. "King… Get Diane to look after her. Whatever is going on, it is very unexpected." I said, for lack of words as my chest panged oddly.

"Are you not even fazed by this?! Seriously, Gowther! The one girl who you may actually care for as much as she cares for you, and you're chasing after Meliodas!" King exclaimed, distraught.

"Yes. I care for her. But I do not know why. I am not even sure about my emotions for this girl, even if they are true emotions. And as for her, the emotions she's projecting upon me will only hurt her worse in the long run." I elaborated exactly what I had been thinking the past few weeks I had known this girl.

"That's all the more reason, Gowther! Can't you just-"

"No. Now, come on." I cut him off.

Running outside, we joined the others. Chastiefol safely carried Kat in its soft moss.

"Follow me! I'm heading to the capitol to save Elizabeth!" Meliodas ordered us.

"But how? It's more than forty miles away?!" King asked him. Meliodas called for Diane, making her understand his intentions.

"Gotcha!" She confirmed.

"Not so fast." Ban called, wrapping his arms around Meliodas and lifting him up. "Changed my mind. I'm going too!~" he grinned.

"Ban, would you stop fooling around?" King whined.

"You've got your reasons for going, I've got mine." He told Meliodas, his fox grin wide.

"I'm coming too." I stated, wrapping my arms around Ban's burly waist.

"Gowther, what are you doing?" King asked incredulously.

"Ban and the Captain always fight, so seeing them in action might be… educational." I stated, not wanting to hear any more of King's cries for us to stay.

"Here goes. It might be a little off, so be careful." Diane told us, her hand lifting us up to her head.

"Get us close, we'll take it from there." Meliodas answered.

"Right. No matter what happens, just bring Elizabeth back safe." Her eyes were filled with worry as she said this.

"On it!" Meliodas replied. Diane then launched us at the capitol, hurtling us through the air at top notch speeds. Ban said something, but we couldn't quite hear him.

"You're going to have to speak up a bit!" I shouted. We crash landed with minimal damage, racing towards the castle.

"The only reason we're here right now is to rescue Elizabeth, so try to keep the fighting to a minimum!" Captain ordered us.

"Understood." I replied, going towards the enemies faster.

Ban said something then, but I could barely hear him over the gushing wind. But I could her Captain reply "Go straight for the kill!" The Holy Knights tried to use powerful attacks on us all at once to either keep us away or kill us, but Captain's Full Counter took out most of them in one swift move.

We ran through them, attacking those necessary to attack as we approached the gates with forces unmatched. Yes. This was going to be very educational.


	17. Chapter 17

_Maybe… it was all a dream._

 _Maybe everything I saw was all a lie._

 _But then why do I still hear their scream_

 _For me to awaken, or say goodbye?_

 _Tell me why._

 _Why I could not help but cry._

 _To see past their scheme_

 _Past their unfamiliar, smiling beam._

 _And into their hearts,_

 _The beauty of all of their parts._

 _I know that I know them,_

 _But have I ever really known anyone completely?_

 _If one was to ever go on a limb,_

 _Would one ever understand entirely_

 _The truth of their intentions?_

 _Good?_

 _Bad?_

 _Evil?_

 _Great?_

 _What is behind their lies?_

 _What is inside their minds?_

 _No._

 _That is not the true task._

 _What one really should ask,_

 _Is what is behind my lies?_

 _What is behind my twisted mind?_

 _Is the truth subjectively focused upon your own eyes?_

 _If it is, you will never know the truth between those lies._

 _And so I ask of myself,_

 _Is what I tell myself the truth?_

 _Or do I need help_

 _Because I have lied in my mind?_

 _Or does it really matter?_

 _Have I gone mad…_

 _Hatter?_

"I want to go home."

"I apologize miss, I am afraid that I cannot allow you to leave; We had found you in the woods after you had awoken. It appears to be that you have an injury." The blue-clad nurse explained, pissing me off more.

"I said that I want to go home." I angrily spat back at her, my face going red. Three familiar bodies sprinted into the room just as the words spewed out of my mouth.

"She said that she wants to go **home**." an angry brunette shouted at the nurse.

"I am afraid that we cannot **let her**. We found her next to a corpse." The nurse tried her best to answer back calmly.

"She kidnapped me and harmed Doctor Eisenfeld." I answered, hoping that they found the real Doctor. "I only did what I had done in self-defense." I lied smoothly. I have always been amazing at lying.

"Good. We will have to make sure that statement holds up in court." I turned towards the voice. A strong, red-headed female leant against the door frame.

"Who are you?" The other two girls in the room asked. I recognized them as Ashley and Mom.

"Anna. Anna Nightingale. I have been appointed as Katherine Summerston's attorney. I can promise you that I will win this case." Anna said, flipping her short hair out of her jade eyes.

"Not if I have something to do about it. Your client has slaughtered Jane Doe. I am positive that prosecution will be easy. Very easy. After all, we aren't even sure whether she is telling the truth." A large, African American man said cooly, followed by the police as he entered my room. I was helped out of the hospital bed by one of the blue clad men and cuffed.

"Don't say anything to them, Kathy." Anna sternly told me, following behind me as they led me out of the room. My heart pounded, I could feel the blood pulse in my ears. I felt a strong ache in my head as I passed through the threshold.

"You- you can't do that!" my mother shouted, tears streaming down her face. My sisters' faces were frozen in shock as my mother ran after me, only to be stopped by more officers. My heart clenched at the sight, and as I approached the squad car, a solitude tear streaked down my face.

 _What have I done?_

 **I would've written more... but I'm tired.**

 **Review, please!**


	18. Chapter 18

_I never thought_

 _That this would happen._

 _Of all my life, against this, I had been taught._

 _Now, in a metal cage, I am pinned._

 _Why had it come to this?_

 _Had I really been so compulsive?_

 _In such a state of bliss?_

 _I must be so repulsive._

 _Am I really so filled with hate?_

 _And to this, you may debate_

 _That I am truly filled, and that it is my fate._

 _Am I too late?_

 _Is it closed? That Heaven's Gate?_

 _Or am I falling into hell?_

 _The dark purgatory?_

 _I know that I have never truly been too well,_

 _But do I deserve this derogatory?_

 _I hear a ringing…_

 _Is it a bell?_

 _Or maybe someone singing…_

 _A high-pitched screech?_

 _No, it is the rattling of chains._

 _Evil those opposed, who preached._

 _I feel the panging in my brain._

 _I can't concentrate,_

 _I feel every thought disintegrate._

 _The bars holding me are so cold,_

 _Like my thoughts, frozen over._

 _My heart is a block of ice,_

 _Beating hard, even though it is old;_

 _And all I can think of is my lover._

 _But even he is forever trapped in vice._

 _For nothing can reach me through my walls of ice._

 _Not even the perpetual flames of hell._

 _Or the passionate fury of love._

 _None of it._

I felt a sharp pain as my side was slammed into the hard, metal toilet of the holding cell. Disorientated, I shot up as fast as possible, rubbing my side. I turned, glaring at the police man who had shoved me harshly. He smirked, slamming the cell door and locking it. Leaning against the wall, I started to slide. _What have I gotten myself into?_ I thought, tears starting to streak my cheeks once again.

I looked at my surroundings. The holding cell certainly did not look like what they usually look like on television. There weren't any iron bars, but instead a cage; likely because bars would be easy to fit through. There were no windows, the room was cast in a slightly cold darkness, which gave the air a damp, musty taste due to the dust collecting in the room. The only furnishings were metal; hard, frozen metal. The toilet was among the only three furnishings, it was in plain sight, and embarrassingly so. If I were to use it, I am sure that someone would have been able to see me. Among the toilet, there were two more furnishings, metal beds with very thin mattresses.

"Hey there, gorgeous." A male form called from outside of the cage-like room. I turned sharply, my eyes focusing to the dark. An unspoken gasp formed on my lips.

" _What the hell are_ _ **you**_ _doing here?"_

 ** _Ooooh! Who do you think it is? Tell me in the comments!_**

 ** _Please read and review!_**

 ** _Reviewing helps me know what is good and bad in my story!_**

 ** _Lots of Love and Friendship!_**

 ** _~Kat!_**


	19. Chapter 19

_**13,191 views…**_

 _ **13,191 freaking views?!**_

 _ **Honestly, this is the biggest accomplishment I have ever had in my entire life. No joke.**_

 _ **To be honest, I was hovering over the delete button thinking "I haven't updated in so long, nobody reads my stuff anymore" and then I saw that number and I was like "JESUS POOP!"**_

 _ **So, this being said, yes I am thinking of deleting Dimensional Literature and Entertainment. I have far too many plot holes and cliches and it is just so cringey. I have thought about just going back and rewriting the whole first ten chapters, but then I thought "Maybe I should just delete it, my readers are already getting annoyed by my plot holes." this all was when a good friend of mine private messaged me and pointed out all thirteen of them. I mean, I could just fix it now, but I don't know…**_

 _ **IMPORTANT!-IMPORTANT!-IMPORTANT!-IMPORTANT!-IMPORTANT!**_

 _ **So, review please and tell me whether or not I should delete this story and why. I will take all viewpoints into consideration. Even if it is a "This story sucks, that's why you should delete it." or a "Please keep going because I want to continue to see you fail at life."**_

 _ **That being said…**_

 _ **HERE WE GO!**_

 _That devilish smirk_

 _Those eyes that drag you in_

 _He was always going to lurk_

 _I don't know where to begin._

 _I loved him once, yes._

 _But never again._

 _That deceiving speak_

 _He used to woo me_

 _Then stab me rumors, havoc to wreak._

 _Never letting me be._

 _I don't know where to begin._

 _I loved him once, yes._

 _But never again._

 _Those times alone, pleading_

 _To be gone from his torment._

 _Stabbing me with their words. Now, I'm bleeding._

 _Pleading never would get one far from it._

 _I don't know where to begin._

 _I loved him once, yes._

 _But never again._

 _He was a master in deceit._

 _He ruined my life,_

 _By knocking me off my feet._

 _I am done with him, pray for his future wife._

 _I am done with them._

 _His followers hiding in the helm._

 _I don't know where to begin._

 _I loved him once, yes._

 _But never again._

 _Oh how I wish I could forget,_

 _I know I could never forgive._

 _Loving him was a regret,_

 _That with now, I have to live._

 _I don't know where to begin._

 _I loved him once, yes._

 _But Never Again._

I stared on in shock. Complete and utter shock. How? Why? " _What the hell are_ _ **you**_ _doing here?"_ I demanded of him. Why was Zach here? Was he here to torment me?

"Me? Oh, nothing to worry your pretty little head about. I am just here to talk." He said, smirking.

"Okay then. Shoot." I said, sitting down on an uncomfortable bed. Is this bed just six inches of foam or something? He just stood there, contemplating on what to say. He opened his mouth every so often to say a word and then abruptly closed it, almost as if speaking would be poisonous. "Well, go on. We have all the time in the world." I urged him to speak.

"They want me to testify against you. And I am going to do it. I just want you to know… You better watch your back. A pretty girl like you will break in prison." He said softly. My eyebrows knit together. Why, after all the pain he caused me, is he warning me?

"Why are you warning me?" I stated my mind, thoughts going a million miles an hour.

"Because… I really did like you. Even now… But it would have never worked out. I have a reputation to uphold, you know?" I was shocked. He really did like me once? That has to be a lie.

"You know, you're evil." I laid back, twirling a finger in my hair.

"Evil?"

"Yes. What person in their right mind would try to ruin someone's life? Especially someone you like. I was always better off without you. I had that feeling even when we were together. But I was so infatuated by you that I never noticed. I never noticed the danger. I never noticed your corrupt side. They say that ignorance is bliss. That is a bunch of bull shit. I was too innocent, too naive for my own good. And now, I pay the price." I spouted off sadly. You know, it's ironic. How could I be so blind, but still see the truth in my darkest hour?

"You're stating the obvious. 'Every villain in the story has his or her own side. No one is truly evil.' Remember who said that?" He asked, putting me through a sudden flashback.

" _Hey! Wait up, Kathy!" I heard a voice shout from behind me. I turned around abruptly, my heavy backpack slamming against my back and knocking the wind out of me._

" _Hey, Thomas Zacharius Whinston." I said his name wholly, knowing how much he hated it when people do that._

" _It's. Either Zach or Tom. Your choice, but never call me by my full name. You should know that by now!" He whined like a young child. I poked his nose, laughing._

" _I know, I know!"_

" _Anyways, you know how we are supposed to write a short children's story in English, right?" He asked, his hand grabbing mine._

" _Yeah, why?" I returned his hold with a soft squeeze._

" _I need help. I wrote my story, but the teacher keeps saying that there is an issue with it. Will you look it over?" He asked as we exited through the school's front doors. I sat him down on a bench next to said doors._

" _Sure, pull it out." I said, leaning back. He rummaged through his bag roughly, and I caught a glimpse of the inside of it. Tidy. Almost OCD-like._

" _Here."_

 _ **Once upon a time, there was an evil wizard. He had hated everyone, and wanted to ruin them. He thought many days on how to harm them, he'd think "How should I fester evil in their hearts?" and he thought of an idea. An idea so great that it would ruin the villager's lives forever. He would steal their children.**_

" _ **But how will I do that?" He thought, upset. He spent days on pondering how to do this; he spent weeks on preparing. He would make a magical flute that would call the children, and make them follow him.**_

 _ **First, he had to gather the materials. A dragon bone flute would be the best way to go, but dragons are so hard to kill. It is easier to just make them kill each other. Or to buy one from town. Since the wizard was old and frail, he went the easiest route of buying one.**_

 _ **Then, he had to enchant it. Enchanting is the hardest part for a wizard. Especially since he was so old and frail. He spent seven days chanting continuously, without food nor water. The flute began to glow a mysterious glow, and then it was ready.**_

 _ **The wizard cracked an evil smile, he wandered into the town square at night. The music that he played was beautiful, and slightly ethereal. It drifted to the children and encased their minds, they had to follow him. The wizard started to go back to his castle, continuously playing his flute. He went through a meadow and a wheat field. He passed some grape vines, wishing to pick the soft, ripe grapes; knowing that while playing he couldn't. He then got to an old, rickety bridge that went over a beautiful, rushing stream. He crossed it without thinking, forgetting about all of the children behind him. The children started to cross the bridge, but their weight was too much. They couldn't pass over it all together, and the bridge broke. The children fell into the rushing water, still under the spell. Unable to get out, they all drowned.**_

 _ **When the wizard got back to his castle, he noticed that the children were gone. It was morning, and the sun shone painfully. The villagers would have noticed their missing children by now. The fear of the little girls and boys. But where were the children? He went back in his castle, knowing that soon they would search for their children. That was when it hit him. The old bridge. They wouldn't have been able to cross.**_

 _ **There was a loud banging sound on his door, the villagers. They couldn't allow him to do this anymore. He killed their children. He had to pay.**_

 _ **The next day, the wizard was executed. He was brought to the guillotine. The village lived happily ever after.**_

 _I cringed inwardly. "Umm… maybe you should introduce the village in the beginning and the way there from the wizard's castle. Then introduce the wizard more clearly; what he looks like, what he feels. Maybe you should also focus on the sadness of the village more too, and in the end, maybe you should focus on the fear and sadness of the wizard, never end a story with happily ever after either. It's too cliche." I told him, smiling. It was a pretty good story._

" _Sad, why would the wizard feel sad?" He asked, his head resting on my shoulder._

" _Maybe he was lonely. Maybe he just wanted to care for the children, and killing them made him feel guilty and depressed." I started, my eyes going downwards in sadness " Here's a head's up, every villain in the story has his or her own side. No one is truly evil. Villains are people too, they feel happiness and sadness and anger and loneliness. They have their vices and virtues. And, does that give us the ability to judge them? No, because maybe in their situation, we would do the same thing." I smiled, poking his nose._

" _Is that so? I never thought of it like that." He gave a small, breathy laugh._

" _Well, all monsters were once humans and all humans may become monsters with a small change and an ounce of sorrow." I said this with a pang in my chest. It was weird, I know that I should feel safe around Zach, but I don't. Have I ever felt truly safe though?_

My eyes widened. He remembered exactly what I had said. Nearly word for word. He took it and added a new meaning. He was the lonely wizard. He wreaked the havoc, and he felt the guilt that would inevitably happen to the wizard. I got off the bed and walked up to the cage entrance. My arm raised over my head as a smiled, my fingers went through to touch his soft, lemon-blonde hair. I stared into his questioning cerulean eyes as I started to speak "All monsters were once humans and all humans may become monsters with a small change and an ounce of sorrow. Now, I don't know where to begin. I loved you once, yes. But never again." I quoted myself from the past, tears in my eyes.

Now, I feel like I can truly answer my past self. I have felt safe before. When I was drunk so badly that I could get severely sick, someone had slept with me that night and made me feel safe. Someone that I had kissed that very night sent flames of passion through my veins to fuel me with what I could only think of as love. Someone that I stayed with that night that shouldn't have any emotion, but I have seen small glimmers of hope. Small glimmers of something shining in his eyes that wasn't cold, hard calculation. A slight pinkish blush every now and then. But I know that I shouldn't call those glimmers of hope, because they simply couldn't only person that I could ever see myself with, and he is an emotionless doll. How could I have ever thought to tell him my true feelings? They would never be returned. They don't matter. And so I am back to square one.

It's just as I thought. I should never fall in love.

Love just isn't for me.

It never works.

So maybe I should...

Just close myself off. Just like in the beginning.

Because…

 _Who could ever love a monster like me?_

 ** _PLEASE ANSWER MY QUESTIONS!  
And review..._**


	20. Chapter 20

_Crashing._

 _Smashing._

 _Running._

 _ **Freeze**_

 _Clashing._

 _Slashing._

 _Ramming._

 _ **Freeze**_

 _Stuffing._

 _Cramming._

 _Stabbing._

 _ **Freeze**_

 _Cramping._

 _Sheathing._

 _Kicking._

 _ **Freeze**_

 _Cranking._

 _Jamming._

 _Running._

 _ **Freeze**_

 _Instilling._

 _Destroying._

 _Insinuating._

 _ **Freeze**_

 _Laughing._

 _Crying._

 _Sighing._

 _ **Freeze**_

 _Failing._

 _Living._

 _Surviving._

 _ **Freeze**_

 _Dying._

 _Lying._

 _Trying._

 _ **Freeze**_

 _Timing._

 _Sleeping._

 _Dying._

 _ **Freeze**_

 _Dying._

 _Straying._

 _Dying._

 _ **Freeze**_

 _Dying._

 _Dying._

 _Dying._

 _ **Freeze.**_

 _ **Dying**_

 _ **Freeze**_

 _ **Dying.**_

 _ **Freeze**_

 _ **Dying.**_

 _ **Freeze**_

 _ **Dying.**_

 _ **Dying.**_

 _ **Dying.**_

 _ **Stop.**_

Living. Dying. Breathing. Breathless. Fearless. Fearful. These were all contradictions that I had thought about days on end. Just like before I came to the world of the Seven Deadly Sins, I was trapped in my continuous contradictions. I am alive, but dying on the inside. I am breathing, but I also feel like every breath I take is a shooting, stabbing pain in my lungs. I am fearless, and ready to die… But I am also fearful in a sense that If I die, will I see them again? Gowther, Meliodas, Elizabeth, Ban, Diane, and King? Will I see you again? Do you even exist? Was it all just a dream? Do I even have to die? Will I be sentenced to death?

I live a _worthless_ life.

Where did that thought come from? I have always tried to stay positive… I can make life work right?

You're a _procrastinator_. Nothing you achieve will ever truly be _finished_.

Again? Is it true? I do tend to wait and hold off on everything that I do… will I ever be good enough?

 _No_. You will _never_ be good enough. You weren't good enough then. _What makes you think you are now?_

My head felt a splitting pain. It was right… no, I was right. I never will be good enough. I can just see how my future is going to go. And I hate it. I despise it so much that I want to wish it away, even though I know that I cannot.

 _I am frozen. Trapped in a war inside of my own mind._

 _A war where I am Crashing, Smashing, Burning, Destroying, and Dying._

 _But even all of those words aren't enough to express all that I feel._

 _So many words._

 _Actions._

 _Fighting in my brain._

Does it matter if I'll be able to see them again? I feel cold, numb, and dead. Lifeless. Painless. Hopeless. I may be alive, but I truly am a dead person, walking. A dead person breathing. A dead person taking up space. Useless, Tired, and Numb.

A policeman approached me, handing me an orange jumpsuit and telling me to get in line. I did so. They stripped me down, like removing me of all of my life. I was showered, the cold water like the icy grips of death. Clothed again, this orange jumpsuit is my funeral attire. For my own funeral. I was led back to my cell, and I sat there. I just tapped my nails against the metal walls, playing a tune that only I know.

Sorry, knew.

You talk about the dead as if they are in the past…

Right?

I had once composed it on the piano. Piano, along with capoeira, were some of the only things that could soothe my restless mind. Now, my mind is dead, stuck in repeat playing the same musical phrase over and over in my head.

I don't know if I will ever escape. I live to sleep. When I am asleep, the world is alive. I am alive.

I see Gowther, Meliodas, Elizabeth, Ban, King, and Diane. I am exploring the vast expanse of Britannia. I feel true happiness, love, friendship. I feel warm.

And then I wake up.

I heard a guard come to my cell.

"You have a visitor" He said, a woman with short, fiery red hair and jewel-bright jade eyes followed. She was dressed in a dark gray suit that most certainly did not suit her.

"Hello, Kathy. I am Anna, Anna Nightingale. I have been appointed to be your defense attorney." She chippered out happily, and stuck her hand out for me to shake. I took it out of sheer politeness.

"Yes, I believe that we have met." I calmly stated, my eyes most certainly glazed over with boredom.

"Good. Then this makes everything easier. I need you to tell me everything that happened." She said with a serious frown on her face. I stared at her.

She had to be kidding.

No one would believe me.

I stared into her bright eyes that now appeared stone cold. I couldn't help it. I burst out into laughter. A gut clenching, nose snorting, tear jerking laughing fit. I had finally cracked.

I had lost all sanity.

At least in her eyes.


	21. Chapter 21

****I will be taking in OC requests! Please write some in the reviews!****

 _Do I care?_

 _Yes?_

 _No?_

 _Maybe so._

 _I don't know…_

 _Does it matter?_

 _Shall I grasp at her?_

 _Her life, meaningless chatter?_

 _Or maybe metamorphose_

 _Into a new being, I suppose.  
To her, I exist as myself._

 _Innocent, pure, and full of health._

 _But to me, I am nonexistent._

 _It doesn't matter, upon my intent._

 _For to me, I don't exist._

 _I am harsh, cruel, and dying. So, I enlist_

 _Your attention to my words,_

 _My life,_

 _My curse._

 _For I am forever driven to the knife._

 _Maybe to take my own life._

 _Or maybe to cut away the dead parts_

 _And feel the pain._

 _I know how to sway your hearts._

 _But I refrain._

 _For it doesn't matter to me._

 _To me, I had been never to be._

 _I could never tell her that._

 _Never tell the truth._

 _Now I am up to bat._

 _I could never complete, at least not smooth_

 _To lie through my teeth._

 _But never tell the truth._

 _For the truth is too hard._

 _No one would understand._

 _My life is like a deck of cards_

 _And I am given a bad hand._

 _I would say that it was all bad luck,_

 _But I know that isn't true._

 _It was my life that I did chuck_

 _And out the window, it flew._

Anna Nightingale looked at me with eyes drowning in horror. Well, maybe not horror. Maybe it was just surprise. She had a look of secrecy. From what I could tell, she seemed to always have it. It followed her walk, talked her talk, and it practically was her. For all I know, that "shock" could have just been feigned.

No. I was positive that it was feigned.

I stopped my laughter, a strong grimace forming upon my face. "You expect me to tell you the truth? Honey, if I told you everything that I went through, you wouldn't believe a single word of it." I chuckled darkly, my sunken eyes boring into her serious ones.

"That is exactly why I need you to tell me. I need you to tell me something that I cannot believe." She said, glaring at me, searching for the truth. "They couldn't find cause of death. She was badly burned, yes, but there was no fire nearby, Her heart was ripped out, and gone. But there was no blood. Hell, there were defensive wounds on the girl and your DNA under her nails, but you had no marks on your body. _Not a single scratch_. The only thing that may have suggested that you killed her was her blood all over your hands. I am nearly certain that I can get you out of this because there is _no proof_. But then there is the issue of the prosecutor." She said, sighing. I frowned, confused.

"You aren't worried about anything but the prosecutor?" I asked her.

"Yes. He corrupts juries and judges. I have proof that he has faked evidence. If he ends up doing this, I need a deal that will get you only a few years rather than life or death row." It all clicked.

"You want me to plead insanity…" I felt my heart skip a beat. Insanity… I suppose that with what I had experienced, "normal" people would consider me insane. But honestly… I can't bring myself to believe that the only time I had felt truly alive, the only time I felt happy… was just a dream. It wasn't just a dream. It couldn't have been. Elizabeth's soft, sweet voice; Diane's warm hand; King's gentle, brotherly hug; Meliodas' perviness; Ban's sarcasm; and Gowther. God, Gowther. His touch felt so real. His kiss was permanently engraved on my mouth. The sweet taste of Vania Ale and Gowther. It was all too real to be fake and too good to be true.

"I will only make you resort to it if the defense gets frisky." She whispered to me, now as much aware of the cameras as I was.

"On one condition." I sighed out, exhausted.

"What?" she asked.

"You pay my temporary bail." I said, stating the bail posted to get me out of the holding cell for a few days until the court date. I knew that my parents were planning on bailing me out, but how could I force that burden on them?

"You got it."

And with that I was free. Well, at least for a month and five days. I told Anna everything, and we became good friends… after the initial shock of me telling her about going to a different dimension. Luckily, the school allowed me to stay home. Well, they kind of had to. The doctor ordered me to stay down for at least a month. During that month, I did the only thing that I could think about doing. The only thing that would save me. I read the manga, and I also planned I planned for something big. The planning took over my life, the only person that I talked to _at all_ was Anna. Probably because I wasn't allowed to be with my parents after she posted bail due to probation. I couldn't leave the house without Anna. And quite frankly, I didn't want to leave the house. I could never face them. Hell, I couldn't even face myself. My eyes were so sunken and my skin was so pale; all of this was clearly due to stress. I couldn't even remember most of what I was doing. Not that it mattered. I didn't do much but exercise and watch TV. And plan.

Soon, I don't know if I will be horrified of my plan or excited. It was brutal. It was hard. But so was life.

 **I will be taking in OC requests! Please write some in the reviews!**


	22. Chapter 22

**I can not believe that I made it this far! This story has been like a child for me! I guess that the last chapter was like it's 21st birthday! (laughs uncontrollably)**

 **IMPORTANT!IMPORTANT!IMPORTANT!IMPORTANT!IMPORTANT!IMPORTANT!IMPORTANT!IMPORTANT!IMPORTANT!**

 **Regarding OC, of which I still want you to send in through the reviews, I have a few specifications.**

 **1.) the OC must not interfere with the original story line (AKA, they cannot be related to characters from the original story)**

 **2.) they must have bios**

 **Bios must contain whether the character is good or evil; if they have powers or not (if they have powers, please do not give them extreme powers); personality; hair color; eye color; height; weight; and whether they are from this world or from the Seven Deadly Sins Universe.**

 **3.) Characters can be friends of Katherine or her sisters and/or related to Katherine. Characters may also be people that she meets along the way in the story.**

 **These are all of the specifications currently, without further ado, I will now start the chapter. I feel like I haven't done a disclaimer for a while though, soooo.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own shit except for my OCs.**

 _Judgement day._

 _Prophet's spoken_

 _About today._

 _Upon myself, I have betoken._

 _A new fate._

 _A way to break_

 _Free from hate._

 _My eyes are like a lake,_

 _Wet yet full of life._

 _Or maybe an ocean._

 _For they are like a widowed wife's_

 _Salty and dark and taken._

 _Dangerous._

 _Hopeful._

 _Savage._

 _Kind._

 _And Deadly._

The last five days before I was to be taken to court, Anna allowed my family to stay at her house so that they may see me. Of course, I tried to protest; I didn't want them to see me this way. But she insisted. And so they were on their way here.

I threw on an apron, going into the kitchen and grabbing a pot. If they were going to stay here, I might as well make them a pot of broccoli cheddar soup and mashed potatoes.

"What are you doing?" Anna asked, looking at me quizzically. I just shrugged. "Are you cooking?" she then asked me. I nodded. "Well… will you tell me what you're cooking?" I sighed.

"Broccoli cheddar soup and mashed potatoes," I said exasperatedly, tiredly walking to the fridge and pulling a bag of cheese and a gallon of milk out.

"Okay then. I'll make some stroganoff." Anna knew what I needed. I needed them not to worry about me. I had to wear my mask that proved that everything was sunshine and rainbows, especially when it was not.

I scooped roughly two cups of cheese out and added in a cup of milk mixed with some flour. Nothing was sunshine and rainbows. As soon as I had left the hospital, I knew that my health would take a turn for the worse.

My muscles were weak from being in a coma for so long, my hair was well past my waist and nearing my butt, and worst of all, my seizures were nearly non-stop. I could barely walk, and my muscles were clearly atrophied, which made me have to go through three weeks of physical therapy every day. I was in pain, not just after therapy, but all the time. I then knew it immediately… I am sick.

I stared at my hands as I stirred the mixture; my skin was paper-thin and grayish, my knuckles prominently jutted out dangerously, and angry blue veins jabbed out from beneath. It's alarming, really. Being this sick, that is. I can barely eat without vomiting up my food, and I can't even practice capoeira from being so out of breath and in pain. Every morning, I wake up and go to the mirror, and I am afraid. My eyes are so sunken and my ribs poke out underneath my skin. My shoulders and elbows are bony, and worst of all, I can't do anything about it. I had tried to eat. I had tried to take care of myself. But all I really have the energy to do right now, is sleep. Sleep and feel sorry for myself.

I simmered the mixture, moving back to the fridge and pulling out some carrots, broccoli, celery, and onions. I washed them gently, wincing at the cold water and the harsh water pressure. It didn't use to be that bad. I sat down at Anna's cherry table with a cutting board and knife. Gingerly, I cut the carrots into matchstick sized bits and split the broccoli trees. I nearly shredded the onion to bits, and briskly chopped the celery into fingernail sized pieces. I then threw the ingredients into the pot and mixed it a bit more, adding in some thyme, sage, and a dash of salt. I covered the pot, allowing it to simmer once more as I started to work on my mashed potatoes, cooking them and mashing them and adding salt, butter, and milk. It was then when I was nearly done, that the doorbell rang.

Anna, finished with cooking stroganoff, excitedly arose and opened the door. I felt fear in my chest. The soup was finished, but I was most definitely not ready for them.

"Gimmie a minute to get ready!" I called after Anna, rushing to my room. I slathered on makeup, making myself look already sixty times better. I then searched around the room for the biggest sweater I could find, pulling it on over my head and following it with a pair of baggy jeans. It covered my exposed ribs and shrunken arms nicely, as well as it hid my malnourished build. I looked better. At least by a little bit. I quickly ran a straightener through my hair before trudging out of the room.

I entered the kitchen with a slow, soft walk. I didn't want to disturb Anna, who was chattering with Autumn as fast as a roadrunner could run. From what I had known, they had become good friends; they emailed every day, talking about my condition. I had made Anna promise to not tell Autumn of how bad I really was. Not only was it embarrassing, but I didn't want to hurt her either. From what I could tell, Autumn was the only one in the house so far.

I grabbed some plates and started to set the table, making sure that each plate was equally spaced apart and every fork was clean. It then hit me. This very well could be my last meal with my family.

 _My last meal before Judgement Day_

 **PLEASE SUBMIT OCs!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Warning! Dark, Suicidal Themes. Proceed with caution.**

 **SUBMIT OCs!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own shit except for my OCs.**

 _The weight of my pain is extraordinary_

 _How could they not believe me?_

 _I am like a sunshine canary,_

 _Singing a song of truth, and all I am to be_

 _Is ignored._

 _Blasphemed._

 _Disbelieving my every word._

 _But they will see._

 _Yes, they will all see._

 _When the day that the wolf comes._

 _The day he dines on dreams._

 _The day that they all die._

 _They day wherein a red sea,_

 _I will lie._

 _Bleeding. A way to be..._

 _Alive_

 _And Dead.  
All in one hive_

 _Of bees and removed heads._

 _What is the difference between bees_

 _And guillotines?_

 _Getting hurt by one of these..._

 _One causes the death of the executionee_

 _And the other, the executioner._

 _~~Katherine's POV~~_

No one can feel someone else's pain. Never truly, until they have experienced it on their own accord. And even then, they may never understand. I understood this. Most think that it is easier to put their finger on the trouble when the trouble is them, or know their own tricks. It is the hardest thing they will ever learn or do. Or at least that is what I thought. Maybe that is why my connection with my family is flawed.

I know this, and it still hurts. When someone steps on your soul and sends you on death's door; metaphorically, of course. I don't know what I had expected.

The dinner that night went as normal as it could be. My mother wept as she ate- the entire time. My father barely spoke a word. My sisters… well… Ashley didn't eat at all. And Autumn… God, Autumn. She shot me glares across the table. Not angry glares, no not those. They were hard to explain. It was like she was planning a way to save me from myself. This gave me a reason to believe that Anna had told her the truth. Damnit.

"Why don't you eat more?" Autumn asked, staring at my plate. I had barely taken three bites and I was already in pain.

"I ate earlier." I simply stared at her. She was clearly not satisfied with a three-word answer.

"Anna said that you have barely been eating." Autumn fired back, pissed. It was odd. She was sometimes more like a mother to me than my mother was. Not to say that Gail is a bad mother, it is just… Autumn cares a lot.

"Anna just hasn't been seeing me eat. That doesn't mean that I haven't been eating." my words shot out like a rifle's strong kick. She knew to drop that subject.

"Can you show me to the bathroom?" She asked me, giving me a look that screamed 'I need to talk to you'. I nodded, planting my hands on the table for support as I stood. She followed me down the hallway as I led her to the guest bathroom.

"What is it?" I asked her, shooting another three worded idea. She hated three worded sentences with a burning passion. She loved elaboration. She glared at me, this time in anger.

"No. Stop being a bitch. I am worried about you!" She cursed. She actually cursed. She rarely curses, so she must really be pissed… I am in deep shit now. "Show me your feet," she ordered me, pointing at my boots.

"No." I walked backward in defense. She tackled me, pulling off my boots and socks, grabbing my feet with a force that I didn't know she had. She tugged the heel towards her face. Tiny cuts ran across it in an angry red race.

"You have been cutting your feet again, haven't you?!" She angrily shouted, tears streaming down her cheeks in trails of salty rivers.

"N-no," I said softly, pulling my feet away and covering them with my socks once more.

"Damnit Katherine! Don't fucking lie to me! I love you and care for you! How could you possibly do this to yourself again? Do you want to die? Huh? Do you?!" She spat at me in an angry whisper, afraid that the rest of the family would hear.

"Yes. Yes, I want to fucking die. I can't take it anymore, Autumn. I am a lonely, miserable, pathetic human being who can't even take care of herself anymore! What is the point of living if I am just going to die in a few months?!" I cried, burrowing my head in my knees.

"How could you possibly be so fucking selfish? How could you possibly think that we would not care enough to do all that we could to keep you alive?! You are going to win this case, and you are going to live. Stop being a bitch baby and hold your chin high. I can't stand to watch you do this to yourself anymore." I felt a pain in my chest as she said this, bringing back many memories.

 _It has been six months since I started dating Zach. Life has been going well. I guess. My seizures have started to subside and I have felt much better. Practicing with Zach has made me remember how much I love soccer. But Zach… something appears to be bothering him. He is hanging out with toxic people. Extremely rude and horrible people._

" _Hey, Kathy!" Zach called for me, I walked towards him. It was passing period before our third class; he was hanging with his buddies._

" _Whoooo." A tall jock with sandy brown hair whistled, scouring my body up and down. Garry. "Looks like you've got a real babe this time. Why haven't you introduced us to her sooner? Why haven't we noticed you around before, sweetie." I cringed._

" _It's a big school" I retorted, pissed off._

" _Really? I haven't noticed." he sarcastically said, walking forward and placing a hand on my hip._

" _It appears to be that you don't notice a lot of things, Garry." I shot back, turning around and walking away. Zach followed me, calling after me. I speed-walked to the next hallway over._

" _Kathy! Kathy! Kat-" He called after me. I shut him up, putting a finger over his mouth._

" _I cannot handle it anymore." I whisper-yelled, pissed._

" _Can't take what anymore?" He asked, feigning innocence._

" _Your stupid friends. They are horrible." I was livid. I was sick of his friends hitting on me, making fun of me, and cat-calling me. "Put them on a leash or something."_

" _Kathy, that's easier said than done-" Zach started. I cut him off._

" _Then I am breaking up with you." I turned and walked a fast paced walk towards my next class. He ran after me, grabbing my wrist._

" _You don't want to do that, trust me."_

" _And why is that?" I asked him, still furious._

" _Because they will make your life a living hell." He whispered at me, threateningly. I pulled my wrist away._

" _Is that a threat?" I asked. We weren't that close. We had been dating for a long time, yes. But we had barely made out. He tried to push sex, but I don't want to do that until marriage. He didn't have much to miss about me, so there was no point in threatening me._

" _Yes." He said softly. I ran off, speeding to my next class. I was pissed._

 _A week passed, and everyone knew about our break up. But worst of all, Zach had said that I was having sex with him. I wasn't. I was called horrible names- Bitch, Slut, Whore, Sex Addict. I hated it. I am a virgin. Through and through._

" _Hey, Slut. How was your day today?" Sarah, Zach's new girlfriend, asked, pushing me into my locker as she passed by._

" _Smashingly." I sneered at her, picking up my books I had dropped._

" _Oh, smashingly like that guy you did last night?" She called after me, continuing to walk away. I slammed my locker door. I turned and was startled by what I saw. Emily. The new girl that transferred here yesterday. She made it on the cheerleading squad the day she tried out._

" _Are they always this rude to you?" She asked, picking up a book that had fallen off of my pile._

" _Yeah," I answered. I started to walk to my next class, she followed me. "Are you following me?" I asked. She shrugged._

" _We share the next class together. In fact, we share five classes." She was aloof, which was odd for a cheerleader. She was also undoubtedly bright. Which was also odd for a cheerleader. I looked her over. She had black hair and gorgeous baby blue eyes. Her skin was milky white and unblemished. She was beautiful, perfect figure and all. I pushed my glasses up._

" _Okay, you got me there, but why are you following me of all people? Do you want to kill your reputation?" I glared at her._

" _You looked so hopeless, like you had been tormented your whole life." She wasn't wrong. Kids used to call me Hurricane Katherine. A knock off of Hurricane Katrina. This was because I shake uncontrollably during class sometimes when I have a mini-seizure. Or Space Girl (which I hated the most) because my mind would go on autopilot, and I wouldn't be able to think clearly due to extreme electrical brain activity. I have always been bullied._

" _So. What does it matter to you?" I asked her, and she stopped. She locked eyes with me._

" _Because I see myself in you." She answered, resting a hand under my chin and lifting my head up to see her better. She was taller than me, probably because of her long legs. And she smelled of strawberries and sandalwood, an odd, but alluring scent._

" _You see yourself?" I asked, confused. Her eyes were captivating, so much so that I nearly leaned even further forward._

" _Just… take care of yourself. Hold your head high, and don't be a bitch baby." She walked past me, rushing to class. Lovely. Now I am a… what'd she say… bitch baby?_

"Don't talk about her." I walked past Autumn, shutting the door and leaving her all alone. Just like Emily left me.

 _~~Gowther POV~~_

Dreyfus's sword pierced through my chest with extreme force as he shouted out ' **Piercing Stab'** , one of his skills. I doubled over, digging my charcoal gray boots into the cobblestone. I heard everyone gasp, and then he shouted ' **Silken Skewer'** , blasting me

"I was about to say the same to you. Your ability to eat away at your opponent's mind should be feared above all the other Seven Deadly Sins'. So, I just need to stop you before that power is fully activated!" Dreyfus stated his plan aloud, stupidly I might add. It gave me an idea of 87% of what he was going to do. I flew backward, and balled my hand into a fist, punching him right in the chest. The mortal wound he gave me would not affect me. For now.

"You ramble on too long." I shot back at him, hearing his grunt, and watching the blood pour out of his mouth. I clearly damaged his lungs.

"It can't be! Your body was run clean through! Yet you're still alive?!" He questioned, coughing up blood between sentences.

I placed a hand on his shoulder. "I recommend not overthinking things." I then socked him hard on the nose, watching him fly back.

I started to watch Dreyfus's memories, clearly taking in each one. Dreyfus and Hendrickson's day in the field; the town; the kids shouting that maybe they should just cause the Holy War themselves. I watched Dreyfus's kid and wife. I twisted all of his memories into nightmares, shaking and rattling his mind. Dreyfus and his brother, Zaratros. He always wanted to be better than his brother. I made him see his brother's dead body. He admitted to doing it as I made his brother a ghostly figure haunting him with my ' **Nightmare Teller'**.

Humans can be so fragile.

I heard a voice.

"Who exactly are you?" I asked, turning towards it. A scene played out in the dark.

 _Her body hang, limp in the air. Soft chocolate tresses were pulled underneath a rope. Blood pooled at the bottom of her feet._

No.

 _Cuts ran across her feet and two, long, angry, vein-deep ones ran up her arms. There is so much blood. So much crimson staining her naked body._

No!

 _The rope was tied in a noose, attached to a ceiling fan. It swayed with her limbs and hair. Cold and dead._

This can't be!

 _Her emerald eyes were open, staring straight ahead. There was no shine in her eyes… just fixated at some far-away object. Her soft, blue-tinted lips were parted. Almost as if they were uttering a cry for help._

How?

 _Tear stained cheeks still glistened, and in her mutilated hand was a small bottle. A small bottle filled with seizure medication. Half of it was emptied, and a capsule was caught in her throat._

Why?

 _Cold and lifeless. Frozen and numb._

Katherine was dead.


	24. Chapter 24

**Emily is an OC by my friend Lillyant. I loved her character so much that I decided to make her a previous love interest of Katherine's.**

 **SUBMIT OCs!**

 _When someone close to you…_

 _Dies,_

 _There are many thoughts you might construe._

 _Were their smiles coated in lies?_

 _Or were they planning_

 _For such an awful demise?_

 _Often times, those you've been loving_

 _Tend to worry about many things._

 _They are people, just like you and me._

 _Happiness and sadness, life brings._

 _And sometimes, the pain is too much to be…_

 _Bearable._

The five days before my trial, they were quite uneventful. My family stayed with Anna and I, it was very hard on my mother. Gail barely spoke. The entire five days that she had spent, she spent weeping at my side. My father could barely stand her suffering. I could barely stand it too.

Ashley got so fed up, that she left on the third day and opted to FaceTime me until the last day.

And Autumn, God, Autumn. She was pissed as fuck. She never left my side; she wouldn't even let me cook because she was afraid that I would sneak the knife out of the kitchen.

And as for me, I didn't really speak much either. I was too afraid. Too afraid of what would happen if I told them of my troubles.

And then, the trial came.

Anna was dressed in a navy blue pantsuit that complimented her figure nicely. She looked strong. Serious. Dependable.

As for me, they made me wear the orange jumpsuit again. I really hate that color on my skin. I toyed with my hair as I waited.

The first testimony came on. A squirrely doctor named Thomas Hades came to the stand. He had onyx hair, stained with silver strands and deep, murky brown eyes. He was sworn in, and as he was, I looked to the prosecutor. A Caribbean American male named Jarvis Ivory, an immigrant and one of the most corrupt prosecutors in the state. I twitched, nervously.

"Mr. Hades, you collected and investigated the evidence of the crime scene, correct?" Jarvis asked, walking up to the stand in a confident strut.

"Yes, Sir." He simply stated.

"And the DNA that was on Miss Summerston's hands were that of the Jane Doe, correct?"

"Yes, Sir," Hades replied, pulling out a DNA test paper.

"The Jane Doe also had Miss Summerston's skin cells under her fingernails, correct?"

"Yes, Sir." Damn, he was like a broken record.

"And Jane Doe's body was found near Miss Summerston?"

"Yes, Sir."

"That is all I have to say." Jarvis turned, walking back to his seat, smirking as he passed me.

"The Defense may cross examine." The judge, and elderly lady coughed out, clearly sick.

"Mr. Hades, in the crime scene photos, Katherine had no wounds on her, correct?" Anna asked, smirking at the Doctor.

"Yes Ma'am" He replied, suddenly nervous.

"And Jane Doe also had no wounds, correct?"

"Yes Ma'am"

"Yet there was still blood on Miss Summerston's hands, right?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Then it is safe to assume that the evidence was planted in the crime scene, correct?" Anna asked, giving Hades a death glare.

"Yes Ma'am, I suppose so."

"Let me ask you this. How much do you make at your job as a crime scene inspector?" There was that question! Atta girl!

"Objection, Your Honor, Relevance?" Jarvice asked the judge.

"Your Honor, I have reason to believe that Jarvice Ivory has bribed Thomas Hades," Anna stated.

"You may continue." The judge replied tiredly.

"Two thousand a month," Hades answered Anna's question, suddenly worried and tugging at his collar.

"And you have six children, correct?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"And two of them you have to pay child support for, correct?"

"Yes…"

"Did Jarvice Ivory bribe you to take stand?"

Hades went quiet.

"Mr. Hades, did Jarvice Ivory bribe you to take stand?"

He was silent.

"Did he, Hades?!"

"I plead the fifth."

"Nightingale, sit down. Hades, you are released." The judge barked, angry at Anna's tone. "You may call the next witness to the stand."

Dr. Eizienfield was called to the stand, sworn in, and seated. He was still badly battered. Bruises covered his skin. He told the jury all that he knew, which wasn't much, and then he was released.

"Any more witnesses?" The judge asked, yawning.

"Yes, Thomas Zacharius Winston." the bailiff replied

"Now, Zach. You were close with Miss Summerston, correct?" Jarvis asked, calmly leaning on the stand.

"Yes."

"In fact, you dated, right?"

"Yes."

"Could you please tell the court how she was when she broke up with you?"

"Yes. Kathy was… well… for lack of a better word, unstable. One minute, she'd be cheerful and happy, the next, she was pissed off for no reason. I guess, she finally snapped when she broke up with me. She then started dating this girl named Emily, I think that was her name."

"Emily, you mean Emily Daniels, correct?" Jarvis asked, holding up a photo to Zach.

"Yes, that is correct."

"She killed herself, right?" Jarvis then feigned pity.

"Yes."

"Let me ask you this. Was Miss Summerston emotionally abusive?"

Zach hesitated, twisting his hands in his lap. "Yes."

"So, she could have caused Miss Daniels' death, correct?"

Zach flinched. "Yes."

"When Miss Daniels died, Miss Summerston changed, didn't she?"  
"Yes."

"Can you describe that change for the court, please?"

"She was secluded, closed off. She was not exactly nice to people either… She was just… Different."

"I'm done. Your witness."

Anna stepped up, looking at me with watchful eyes. Tears streaked down my face as thoughts of Emily piled up.

" _Kitten! Wait up!" Emily called after me as I left the school and walked towards the buses. I stopped, turning around. We had been together for almost two years. She was kicked off of the cheerleading team for hanging out with me recently. I still felt bad._

" _Hey, Em!" I laughed, embracing her. Students around us giggled and pointed. I backed off. "Sorry."_

" _It's ok. Screw those homophobic assholes."_

" _How was your day?" I asked her, nuzzling into her side._

" _Meh. Zach was a dick again." Zach. Again. Ever since I had broken up with him, he used every chance he got to hurt Emily. I hate him._

" _What did he do this time?" I asked her, grabbing her hand and leading her to our bus. Surprisingly, we're neighbors. I wasn't expecting it when I met her for the first time._

" _I'll tell you later. I have two tickets to the movies, if you tutor me in English later, I'll take you ouuut!~" She cheered in a pathetic attempt to hide her suffering. A guy walked past us, slapping her ass. I balled my hand into a fist. "Let it go," Emily said, holding her hand to my heart._

" _The movies sound fine, what movie?" I asked, trying to hide my anger._

" _Melted! It's this Yensid movie about a prince with the power of fire! FIRE! They have this really cool scene where he burns this castle made of ice to the ground!" I smiled, my fist uncurling._

" _It sounds amazing."_

"Zach, Miss Summerston broke up with you because your friends were not exactly the nicest to her, am I right?"

"Yes."

"They cat-called her a lot, didn't they?"

"Some call it that, others just think of it as appreciation."

"And they "appreciated" her and Emily by grabbing their asses and making sly comments?"

"I wouldn't say sly… They were just being nice."

"After she broke up with you, you spread rumors about her, correct?"

Zach glared at Anna, refusing to answer her.

"Okay then. Let me rephrase this. Did you make a false statement saying that you had sex with my client and then, in turn, spread this false statement around the school?"

"Yes."

"Your Honor, we cannot trust whatever this witness says, I demand his statement be stricken from the record!" Anna smirked as she walked back to her seat as the clerk struck the record.

"Recess." The judge called out, slamming down her gavel. I walked out of the courtroom, exhausted. Jarvice ran up to me. He leaned down.

"It doesn't matter who you take out… that jury is corrupt," he whispered to me, chuckling as if he heard a funny joke. He left, leading Mr. Hades out.

Fifteen minutes later, the court was back in session.

"Miss Katherine Summerston, please take the stand." I rose, walking up to the stand.

"Do you swear, to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth; so help you, God?" A pretty bailiff in her twenties held out a book. I placed my hand on the cover.

"Yes."

I took a seat, the questioning seemed to last hours when it was probably only twenty minutes.

"The jury will now deliberate."

The jury left. Around forty minutes later, they came back in.

"The jury has found Miss Katherine Summerston to be guilty of first-degree manslaughter" No! "She is sentenced to death." The judge stated, slamming her gavel down rapidly.

This isn't fair. There was no proof!

 **SUBMIT OCs!**


	25. Chapter 25

**WARNING! SUICIDE AND SUICIDAL THOUGHTS ARE WITHIN THIS CHAPTER!**

 **IMPORTANT!IMPORTANT!IMPORTANT!IMPORTANT!IMPORTANT!IMPORTANT!**

 **I am only going to post the next chapter if I get five reviews! I already have it typed, so come on! Show me you want it! Also, submit OCs! They also count as reviews!**

 _What is the point?_

 _I am going to die soon._

 _I am going to disappear into the darkness._

 _I never meant… to disappoint_

 _My friends or family, whom swoon_

 _For freedom from this hell, stained in sadness._

 _Maybe… I should go._

 _Leave and vanish._

 _No one would know,_

 _That it was my plan all along to extinguish_

 _Everything about me._

 _So, leave me be._

I stared down in shock as the officers cuffed me once again. Cold metal dug into my wrists painfully. A tear slipped out of my eye and my mother, sitting in the back, stood and collapsed; her eyes wet, sobbing like a thunderstorm. I shook, nearly falling over like her. Autumn stormed out, crying. Ashley chased her. My father was nowhere to be seen, but likely grabbing tissues for Gail. I was led to a police car.

The ride to prison was short, and on the way, I was told exactly the terms of my captivity. I would be allowed to live for one month and then I would be executed on the twenty-second of May; ironically, that's my birthday. I would be allowed to carry some seizure medication around die to the severity of my seizures and the unpredictability of them, but a guard had to be near me at all times so that I wouldn't sell the pills to any other prisoners. Like I would. I need those pills.

When I arrived at the prison, an overly hyper and oddly happy guard came up and greeted me.

"Hello! I am Jannet! I am going to be following you around this month, okay?" Jannet was plump, her blonde hair was chopped short and piercing blue smiled at me.

I nodded at her, allowing her to lead me in. I was ordered to strip as they checked over my body for any weapons I could have snuck in, they then led me to the showers. I was instructed that I would have ten minutes to shower. I entered.

The shower room was almost entirely metal, they had separate showers, and in each shower, they had the same things. A bar of soap resting in a slightly sharp soap dish, clearly fragile; A shower head; a shower stool, and a rope to hang your orange jumpsuit from. I looked over my pockets, pulling out my pills.

It's now or never.

The showers had no curtains around them, so If I didn't do it now, then I never would be able to…

I _have_ to do it now.

I would rather die of my own accord than be executed like some animal…

I popped open my pill bottle, grabbing a large handful of pills, starting the shower water as I stripped, not caring to hang up my jumpsuit. I swallowed them with mouthfuls of shower water. I then looked around, there is no guarantee that I will die for sure just by some pills… I grabbed the soap dish, slipping as I tried to keep a hold of it. I placed it against my wrist, cutting up from there to my elbows. It hurt so bad. Like a fire burning me up. I then sliced open the heels of my feet; shakily, I dropped the dish, slipping on it and falling.

"Are you OK?!" Jannet called from outside of the showers.

"I'm fine. Just fell."I answered her, crying. I used the rope to pull me up. I then got an idea. The rope was hung from the ceiling, so it wouldn't be too hard…

I grabbed the rope and tied it into a noose, slipping it on over my head as I stood on the shower stool. I kicked it out from under me.

Yes. This is how I would rather die.

 **REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Okay... I am weak. Just... review, ok?**

 _Time is a lie._

 _There is no point to it._

 _I would much rather go by,_

 _Trapped in nothingness, arms slit._

 _Than be killed_

 _By some government officials._

 _I will be chilled,_

 _Forever near her, my past, officially_

 _Gone. With the wind,_

 _And the flowers,_

 _The sky, raining again._

 _If you use your powers,_

 _To raise the dead,_

 _You will only raise injustice,_

 _And it will be off with your head._

 _And now for this, I insist._

 _Leave me be._

I woke up, warm. It was dark, so very dark. But a comforting darkness. I sat up, reaching towards what I thought was upwards. My hands hit a fabric. A fabric? What?

Where the hell am I?

I stood, crouching so that my head didn't hit the top of the whatever-I-am-in. I walked forwards, hitting some more fabric.

Seriously, where the fuck am I?

I reached up, feeling some boning. Something like a zipper? I pulled, running backwards. The bag (I assume that is what it is, right?) opened with ease. It showed a… a green sky? I jumped, attaching onto the zipper that had now fallen inwards. I tried to lift my body out, with extreme difficulty. Finally getting out, I stood between a crushed wall and a giant neck.

A giant. Fucking. Neck.

I slipped back in surprise, tripping on the zipper and falling off of the bag.

"Someone, fucking catch me!" I shouted, my arms flailing around as I started o fall maybe fifteen feet. I felt a sudden upward gust of wind, and I fell far slower until I landed softly on the ground. I sat up, shaking my head.

I was wet, cold, and undoubtedly… In my uniform? I looked down. I was still bleeding from my wrists, and I did not feel well at all… but I wasn't hanging from a shower ceiling. That's when I noticed…

I'm… Back?

 **That's Right! Kathy's Back In Business! REVIEW!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Legit, the only thing that keeps me stable is your guys' comments. Not even joking. SUBMIT THOSE OCs!**

 **I DON'T OWN SHIT, BUT MY OWN OCs!**

 _All around me…_

 _Is Death._

 _Destruction and definitely more to be_

 _Created from the rubble, filled with breath…_

 _Risen from the ashes,_

 _And for all to see._

 _My tears are released from their watery staches_

 _I can't handle it. Anyone but me,_

 _Probably could._

 _But I never would._

 _For who could stand to watch_

 _The one that they love_

 _Die?_

 _And all I could do is catch_

 _My breath as I watch a dove,_

 _Fly._

I stared in shock at the sight before me. How? Why? I know that he will wake up, but… He's gone. Dead. Cold and lifeless. I stood, shakily.

"Hey, are you ok?" A man with blonde hair in a horrible looking pompadour asked me. I recognized him as Houser.

"Oh, my God. How?" I covered my face with my hands as tears streamed down my face. I ran out of the barrier as fast as I could, not caring that my wrists were leaking blood. Not caring that I felt like shit. Not caring that I was soaking wet. Not caring that I couldn't get very far due to my physical state of muscular depletion. I just needed to reach him. I fell down the ditch that Helbram had created; I rose quickly, rushing to get over there.

I fell over him, tears streaking down my cheeks in rivers. Boundless rivers. I clutched his chest, sobbing uncontrollably. I plucked his glasses off of the ground and returned them to his face as I studied his corpse. Beautiful amber-colored orbs were wide open, staring blankly at the sky; his shirt was ripped, a gaping hole splayed where his heart should be; and his soft, beautiful, magenta hair splayed on the ground. I touched his soft tresses, moving them out of his face before kissing his forehead. I returned my head to his chest, hugging him tightly as my tears stained his shirt.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry that I couldn't help you! Wake up! Please wake up!" I screamed into his shirt, the coldness of his body seeping through.

"Just wake up! Spout some facts and piss everyone off! Just do something! Live! Please!" I had nearly collapsed on him as King walked near me, having killed his best friend, Helbram. He tried to pull me off of him, I refused to leave his side.

"Wake up! Come on! Wake up! Please don't leave me!" I laid my head on his shoulder.

"Please don't leave me like the others did… Please, don't! Please… Please… just wake up… Please… I need you" I softly sobbed in his ear, pathetically. King looked at Diane, his sad expression staining his face. I continued to cry, still as a hand touched my face.

"Why are you crying?" My eyes widened in shock. I lifted my head, eyes locking with living, shining, amber ones. He was alive! He awoke. Happy tears streamed down my face as I hugged him tightly.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again!" I scolded him, pressing my lips to his forehead and then pecking his cheek.

"What did I do to scare you?" He asked, cutely tipping his head to the side.

"Dummy, you looked like you were dead!" I tried to joke, but it just fell out softly. Gowther smiled.

He pressed his lips to mine.

"Friends are supposed to reassure one another, correct?" He asked, rubbing my back as he tried to calm me down.

"Y-yes…"

 **SUBMIT OCs!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Sorry. This chapter is... not too good. Forgive me.**

 _Monsters._

 _Are._

 _Humans._

 _All humans are evil,_

 _All believe that they are pure._

 _Always justifying their actions, when it was free will._

 _I am evil, and you're_

 _Evil as well._

 _Not because we just are, but because humanity is._

 _I can guarantee that most of us are going to hell._

 _So, I ask you this…_

 _Do you believe…_

 _Just a little will give me grief…_

 _Are Humans…_

 _All_

 _Monsters?_

 _Or Are_

 _All_

 _Monsters…_

 _Humans?_

 _~~Katherine POV~~_

I took a deep breath in, exhausted. He's alive. Safe. But most importantly, he's with me.

"You aren't looking too well," Gowther commented on my physical state. He was right. My bones protruded here and there, and I had lost quite a bit of muscle mass.

"I'm fine so long as I am here." tears were still streaming down my face, unable to stop. I tried to wipe them away, exposing my slit, still bleeding, wrists. Gowther's eyes widened. He grabbed my wrist, turning it so that he could see it. I watched as his breath caught in his throat. Shit.

"What happened?" He asked me, eyes boring into mine. I inched away from him slowly.

"It's nothing," I answered him. I felt a sharp twist in my stomach. I had completely forgotten that I had swallowed those pills. Gowther reached up, examining my neck. It was riddled with bruises. A tell-tale sign that I had tried to suffocate myself. "I'm fine, really." I tried to convince myself more than I did for him.

"Katherine. What. Happened." Gowther annunciated each word strongly. Was he… angry?

"Nothing… " I started to pull away from him. I stood, albeit shakily, and started to walk in the direction that I thought the others were. I couldn't see. Why can't I see? My hearing started to go away slowly.

"Katherine!" Gowther called out. That was the last that I had heard.

 _~~Gowther POV~~_

Katherine looked awful. Almost as if she hadn't been able to eat, sleep, or exercise for a month. But how could that be? She was fine mere hours ago. Her eyes were dark and sad. Tears fell from them endlessly. What happened to her? Her collarbones were far more prominent than what they were a few hours ago. Her wrists were slit. Her wrists… an indication of self-harm? Bruises on her neck? Bad breath? It then hit me.

That vision I saw in Draefus's mind… it was real.

Katherine avoided my questions, trying to leave… until she collapsed. I caught her, laying her in my lap. I felt for a pulse.

There was no pulse.

 **Submit OCs...**


	29. Chapter 29

**I've reached 100 typed pages of this story! WOW!**

 _Frantically working to save a life…_

 _Can very well be a waste._

 _Why do it? Why go through the strife?_

 _Why try with haste?_

 _Why don't you let them die?_

 _And there they will lie._

 _But you try?_

 _Why?_

 _~~Gowther POV~~_

I pushed Katherine's body off of me, laying her on the ground. Blood pooled around us rapidly, almost non-stop. It glowed faintly and smelled sickly. I ripped off my shirt, shredding it into make-shift turniquets before I practically destroyed her shirt; exposing her top-half in only a bra. I locked my shoulders, hands entwined as I roughly pounded into her rib cage.

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

Come on! Work!

8

9

10

11

12

13

14

You can do this Katherine! Come back!

15

16

17

18

19

20

21

Please!

22

23

24

25

26

27

28

Open your eyes! Please!

29

30

I tilted her chin up, putting my ear over her mouth as I listened for breathing. Everyone around us was becoming monsters. Bursting into demonic things. But I didn't care. All I needed to do was save her. She wasn't breathing… I pulled her chin down and plugged her nose as I gave her two sharp breaths, watching as her lungs inflated.

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

I can do this!

8

9

10

11

12

13

14

I know I can!

15

16

17

18

19

20

21

Just keep doing it!

22

23

24

25

26

27

28

I can't fail!

29

30

I repeated the step of breathing into her, watching her bare bones inflate. Exposed ribs and thin skin…

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

I am going to need help!

8

9

10

11

12

13

14

I can't do this alone!

15

16

17

18

19

20

21

If only Gilthunder was here!

22

23

24

25

26

27

28

She's going to really die at this rate!

29

30

"KING!" I yelled at the fairy boy. He was frozen in fear. "GET GILTHUNDER!" I shouted at him, shooing my hands in their direction. I breathed into her once more.

1

2

3

4

5

6

 **7**

8

9

10

11

12

13

 **14**

15

16

17

18

19

20

 **21**

22

23

24

25

26

27

 **28**

29

30

Gilthunder arrived just as I finished breathing into her once more. She was cold, lips tinted blue and heart still not beating. "Shock her chest!" I ordered him, placing my hands on his as I covered her breasts. "Please, Gilthunder! Help me save her!" Gilthunder looked at me sadly. King had tears streaking down his face.

"Gowther, she's dea-" King started as I cut him off.

"No! She's not! It's been less than eight minutes, she could still have brain activity!" I argued, urging Gilthunder. He sighed sadly, shocking her. I put my head against her breasts, listening for a heartbeat. Still none.

"Again." I ordered him. He flinched, shocking her once more. I checked again. Nothing… "Again!" Nothing "Again!" No sound " **Again** "

"STOP IT, GOWTHER! SHE'S GONE! DEAD!" King shouted, sobbing.

"No! She's not! Again!" Gilthunder complied. Still no sound… "AGAIN!"

"GOWTHER STOP!" King was now crying uncontrollably, trying to pry me away from her

" **AGAIN!** " Another shock was sent just as I was pulled away. I fought against King's Chastiefol. "King, you don't understand! She simply can't die!" I felt something warm and salty slide down my face. "Who would she be friends with? What would she hope for? Will her dreams come true? Will she fall in love? What does she want to do? Does she love me?!" I shouted at him as I broke free. I knelt by her as the rest of the Sins gathered around, having saved many of the people-turned-monsters. Long faces were in the crowd.

"This is it. The last time I will comply…" Gilthunder said, shocking her once more. Her chest had minor burns and many bruises. Her ribs were broken. I leaned my head on her broken body's chest.

Ba….. Dump….. Ba….. Dump

I heard a faint heartbeat. Saw faint breathing. Somehow… she was alive.

 **SUBMIT OCs!**


	30. Chapter 30

**I now have over one hundred pages of this story typed... Holy SHIZ!**

 **SUBMIT OCs!**

 _I don't want to hurt you,_

 _But I am afraid._

 _I don't know what to do._

 _I know that I have laid_

 _On the ground,_

 _In front of you._

 _With death all around._

 _I know what you are going to do._

 _Try to save me._

 _But I ask of you to leave me be._

 _~~Gowther POV~~_

I sighed in relief. I stood, looking around.

"Is… is she okay?" King asked, eyebrows knitted in worry.

"Yes… " I answered, I touched my cheeks. They were wet… I had been… crying? I heard a grunting noise. Turning towards it, I saw Guila crippled in pain. How she had lasted so long when everyone else had already turned, I have no idea… But she needed help. I put her head on my lap, changing her memories.

No matter what, I will find out what love is…

 _~~Katherine POV~~_

I felt pain. So much pain. Like fire spreading through my chest. I wrapped my arms around me. Where am I? Emerald crystals stretched to the sky… so beautiful… this must be… the land of the dead. The Necropolis. I looked down at myself, and suddenly, the pain was gone. I was wearing the same uniform as when I -as I assume- died. My muscular state was far better. I was healthy. No scars. No cuts. Not a single scratch.

I stood, walking down the green isle. I guess this is my life now- or death- or whatever this is…

I turned a corner, bumping into someone.

"Sorry!" I called out as the figure turned. Her long, onyx hair swayed in the breeze, steely blue eyes boring into mine. She held out a milky-white hand to help me up.

"Emily…"

"Yes? You know, someone is waiting for you to return to them… They need you back in the living world…" She smiled, kissing my forehead and bopping my nose.

"Someone… needs me?" I asked her, confused.

"Yes. A very nice young man by the name of Gowther." She answered. "If you go back the way you came, then you can return. If you follow me… then you will stay."

"But… Emily, I need you! You can't do this to me! I missed you!" I exclaimed as memories flooded my mind.

"Katherine, it's me or him. Who do you choose, dammit?!" She asked me, incredulously.

" _Hey… Kitten." Emily whispered in the dark theater. The movie Thirty Degrees Below Zero was playing. A death scene concerning the prince's brother came up. He killed himself to free his brother from a curse. Quite a touching moment, I might add._

" _Yes?" I asked as the prince started to cry._

" _If I ever die… I don't want you to miss me. I want you to move on and live a happy life… okay?" She leaned her head on my shoulder._

" _Where did this come from?" I asked her, worried._

" _It's just something that we have to think about in the future, right?"_

She was right…

 _I woke up, getting ready for school. The television was blasting through the house as my father watched downstairs. I started my way downstairs._

" _Hey, Dad! Whatcha Watchin'?" I asked him, resting my chin on his head._

" _The news…" he answered tiredly, yawning._

" _ **BREAKING NEWS! High School student Emily Charden has gone missing last night! She was last seen wearing a green short-sleeved T-shirt and denim shorts. She has long black hair and blue eyes. If you see her, please call the missing person's tip line!**_ " _I froze in place. Oh, God. No._

 _I had been watching the news since that day every day._

" _ **The body of Emily Charden has been found! A forensics report states that it was likely that she jumped off of this bridge, where her body floated downstream for forty miles before being discovered in the nearby national park.**_ "

"Emily, did you really do it?" I asked her, my eyes shining.

"Yes." I turned away from her, walking back the way I came, allowing the unbearable pain to return.

"The dead are dead for a reason… they weren't supposed to be given a second chance to live, but here I am with a third chance. Emily. I loved you, I truly did. More than you could ever think possible… But I have to let you go. I'm sorry." I stopped halfway there, answering her question. And as I started to slowly fade away, I saw her smile.

"Live for me. Don't miss me. Live a happy life… That's all that I could ever ask of you. If there's anything that you owe me, it's that. Live the life that we could have had together, with him… I hope that you made the right choice, my sweet Kitten…" a tear slipped down her cheek, and before I was completely gone, I saw her collapse to the beautiful emerald ground, her tears reflecting like light in diamonds.

My head hurt. My chest hurt. My _everything_ hurt. I tried to pry open my eyes, albeit painfully. Finally managing to open them, the first thing that I focused on was a pale white object. My fuzzy vision made it nearly impossible to see clearly. I reached over, I felt a nightstand.

So… I was in a bedroom?

My fingers fluttered over to a plastic structure. I gently pulled it over, now knowing that I had been feeling a large weight on my chest- that partially caused the pain. I felt a hinge, now recognizing the plastic structure as glasses, I put them on my face. I then looked down and smiled.

There on my chest was arguably one of the best people that I have ever met. He smelled of apples and vanilla; his magenta hair curling around my collarbones; his metal-framed glasses slipping off of his long, slender nose; and his cool, amber eyes closed. I placed my hand on his head, smoothing down his feathery-soft tresses.

I made the right choice.

I chose the right person to spend my life with.

For what has passed shall stay in the past.


	31. Chapter 31

**You know that this was coming, right?**

 **REVIEW AND SUBMIT OCs!**

 _Sometimes, love is pain._

 _It is knowing that there was nothing…_

 _You could do, ever again…_

 _That would bring them back. Not a single thing._

 _Love is Sorrow,_

 _Suffering._

 _But also,_

 _Beautifully Bearing._

 _I know that you may never want to love again…_

 _But please, accept this heart. For you're more than a friend._

 _Because I Love you._

 _~~Katherine's POV- Her world, one month ago.~~_

I closed the laptop as tears came out of my eyes. I know everything about him. Everything. I know about how Gowther fell in love with Nadja, how he had a magical heart, and how she died with him being unable to save her. I also knew how he had forgotten about her. How they convicted him of rape and murder when it was consent and natural death. And also, how he never wanted a heart again if it meant sadness.

I went through the same trouble, you could say. After Zach, I was in pain… And after Emily, I was broken. My heart was shattered into tiny pieces. I swore _never_ to love again. In a sense, I threw away my own heart. I had been falsely accused of murder when it was self-defense, and Zach gave everyone the idea that I was a slut. And at the time, I didn't understand Gowther… But now, since I had finished this story, I understand.

We had both been through so much pain. Suffering. I wiped my eyes dry, continuing to read on in the manga, Gowther's past invading my mind every now and again. For we had both been in the same boat.

 _~~Katherine's POV- Present time, Seven Deadly Sins World~~_

I looked down at the doll on me. He appeared so broken. So completely and utterly sad. I sighed. There has to be something that I can do to help him. I have to talk him into regaining his heart somehow… But until then… Sleep. It's waaaay too early for such trivial thoughts.

 _~~Gowther's POV~~_

I carried Katherine to our room. I'm surprised that we all survived that fight long enough to be able to call it our room… I looked at the sleeping brunette. She appeared to be in so much pain. So much suffering. I laid her down on the bed as I softly struck a light arrow in her neck.

What I saw, made me feel… uncomfortable.

She had gone through such pain. Such torment. Such suffering.

Children bullied her since a young age, she has always suffered from epilepsy, her sister is a narcissist, her ex-boyfriend ruined her reputation, her only friend became her girlfriend and then killed herself, her other sister started dating her ex's brother, she had to kill someone to protect herself, she was convicted of murder, sentenced to death, and worst of all, she was her own worst enemy at that.

I continued to read her, trying to get a better look into her life.

Her grandparents died, she loves books, she loves movies… what are movies? Anime? Manga?

I looked at those strange names, puzzling at what they could be. I opened the door to her deepest thoughts about anime (?) and manga (?).

From then on, I saw everything there was to know about this world, all in a book and television show. Whatever a television is… I saw me.

I saw everything there was to know about my life.

 **REVIEW AND SUBMIT THOSE OCs!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Short "Poems"! That's how you can tell if I am tired!**

 _Research._

 _To find the answers,_

 _Research._

 _To find the truth,_

 _Research._

 _To find what to do,_

 _Research._

 _~~Katherine POV~~_

I quietly arose out of the bed, moving my pillow down so that Gowther could rest his head on it. I walked into the bathroom, filling the vintage tub with water as I stripped down. I looked in the mirror. I already looked better. My eyes were less dark, and my wounds were healed, thanks to Elizabeth's flower power and shit. But… I was still weak. Very weak.

I sighed, poking my toe in the water, testing to see if it is hot enough. I entered the tub slowly, the nice, hot water covering my frozen body. Grabbing the bar of soap, I started to cover my body in the suds.

I turned as the door started to open… I could've sworn that I had locked it…

Gowther entered the room just as I hugged my knees to my chest.

"G-Gowther! Get out!" I stammered, my face red. He walked towards me.

"I read your mind last night… saw your memories…" He softly said this as he reached the tub. "Why did I see my life?" My eyes widened and I stared up at his amber ones.

"Because… Because… Um… I am not exactly from… here…" I stuttered, flinching back. Gowther entered the tub, completely clothed; caging me underneath him.

"Then where are you from?" He asked me monotonously, quizzically studying my face. I squirmed beneath him, trying to escape.

"Let me out!" I shouted, pushing my hands against his shoulders. Water sploshed on the ground, puddling on the bathroom tile.

"Answer me!" He exclaimed, leaning towards my face. I blushed, my body now exposed to him. I shoved his right arm, making him collapse on my left side. I then stood, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around my body. I ran, grabbing my clothes and rushing to Elizabeth and Meliodas's room. I locked it. Elizabeth was awake, Meliodas was not even in the room. I got dressed in the uniform quickly.

"Are you okay, Katherine?" Elizabeth asked me.

"No. I am not okay! Can you open that window for me?" I asked her as I slammed my feet in my shoes.

"Did you and Sir Gowther get in a fight?" She asked me, opening the window.

"It's… It's personal." I told her, climbing out of the second story window and crawling down on the vine. When my feet touched the ground, I ran into Liones. People were rebuilding, laughing, excited. While I… I was scared. What would Gowther think of me if I told the truth? Would he hate me? I continued to run, slamming into a very soft body and crashing to the ground.

"Are you okay?" A feminine voice called out to me, offering a hand. I grabbed it, pulling myself to my feet.

"Merlin?" I asked her. She nodded.

"That's me. Why were you running away from the Boar Hat?" She asked me, face contorted in confusion and worry.

"I just… had an argument with someone." I answered her, sighing.

"Would you like to come on back to the lab? It does get quite boring all alone." She offered me. I nodded, water leaking from my eyes. Why am I crying? I have been crying way too much lately. I followed her to a tower near the castle.

"Would you like to talk about what is wrong?" She asked me, brown eyes searching my soul.

"I… I don't know. I feel like you are the most likely to believe me, but…" I started, breathing hard.

"I'll listen. That's all that matters, right?" She asked me. I nodded.

"Can I… Can I- just ask you of some advice?"

"Sure, anything." She answered, shrugging her shoulders.

"You see… There is someone that I love, but he doesn't know about me all that much. In fact, I don't even know if he loves me back. I don't know if he can even love… But he now knows, and he wants to know everything, but if I tell him, I'm afraid that he'll hate me…" I ranted, hands in my hair.

"You're talking about Gowther, right?" Merlin asked me. Welp.

"Yeah…" I answered her, sighing.

"He will not hate you. He cannot feel emotions." She stated simply "That being said, he doesn't love you." I should've known earlier. It's true.

"I am going to take a walk…" I rose up, walking out. Merlin sighed. I must look pathetic…

 _~~Gowther POV~~_

I ran after Katherine, later losing her in the crowd of the town. Shit. Maybe Merlin would know where she is… I walked to Merlin's lab, the most likely place that she would be. I entered.

"Ah! Gowther! You're the second person today who's come here! What do you need? Advice?" She asked me, smiling.

"Well, I am looking for someone…" I answered her, pushing up my glasses.

"And someone ran through here after having an argument with you. I suppose that you need her, right?" She asked me, and I nodded my head. "Well, she was going off about how she loved you and how you'd hate her and asked for some advice." She summed up the conversation quickly, making me nervous.

"What did you tell her?" I asked Merlin, my eyes widening.

"I told her the truth."

"What truth?!" I asked her, now… fearful?

"The truth that you cannot feel emotions. You cannot love her, care for her, be worried for her, or hate her." I clutched my hand to my chest.

"Merlin… Something has been wrong with me." I said, nervous.

"What?"

"I've begun to feel… emotions…" I answered her, confused about myself.

"Impossible! I need to collect some research! This cannot be true!" She exclaimed, leading me to a table and shackling me in.

"Merlin… find out all that you can." I told her, willingly allowing her to study me.

I need to know if what I feel… is real.

 **REVIEW AND SUBMIT OCs!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Nothing much to say this time...**

 **I Don't Own Shit, But My Own OCs!**

 _What are your… desires?_

 _Do you wish to fulfill them?_

 _Or destroy them, flames growing higher…_

 _I know that I love him._

 _I know it is wrong._

 _I've been stabbed_

 _By a pitchfork with three prongs._

 _Condemned_

 _For the Sins I have committed._

 _Shall I redeem it,_

 _My heart?_

 _Or destroy it?_

 _~~Gowther POV~~_

"It appears… that there is a residue?" Merlin stated, confusion flaring upon her face.

"A… residue?" I asked her, confused myself.

"A remnant of magic? But it doesn't appear to have been there very long. In fact, it's like it's been leaking into you…" Merlin stated, feeling around in my chest.

"Leaking… into me?" I asked her. I had a slight idea of what it may be…

"Yeah. But it's strange magic. Like… like a mutation?" She asked herself.

"I think… I think I know who's it is." I told her, I looked up at her, her hair spilling out in front of her.

"Who?" She asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Katherine" I answered her.

"Well… I don't know how you've started to get her magic… but you need to find her and bring her to me." She told me.

"Why can't you do it?" I asked her, sitting up.

"Because I need to prepare something," Merlin answered, pulling open drawers and grabbing various random items. She then shooed me out the door.

Where could Katherine be? I calculated the possible areas that she could run to, and one seemed the most plausible. The area where she found me, dead. Well… not exactly dead. It was the closest nearby, and the most emotionally impacted on her. I ran there, not stopping for even a second, but when I arrived there, she was nowhere in sight. Where could she be?

 _~~Katherine's POV~~_

I entered the castle quietly, roaming the halls. I needed to find Bartra. I had to find him. I wiped my eyes dry, and turning a corner, nearing the throne room.

"Hey! You're not supposed to be in here!" I heard from down the hall.

"I apologize, I am here to see The King of Liones." I told him, preparing for the worst.

"Your Majesty is very ill, I am afraid that it would not be possible." He said. I gritted my teeth, I have to get to him! I lifted my leg, kicking the armored man in his balls (The only area I could kick because it was the only area not armored due to the men having to be able to remove the suits quickly to urinate.) He groaned, clutching his crotch and falling to his knees. I then took his helmet off and used it to hit him over the head, successfully knocking him out.

I undressed him, putting on the armor as I stuffed him in a nearby storage room. I grabbed his sword, holstering it as I made my way to the throne room.

I entered the room, seeing The King of Liones guarded by two men. His silvery-white hair shone in the light and steely grey eyes pierced at all who entered. Cloaked in a white jacket with black fluff, he certainly looked menacing.

"Your Majesty, I need to seek an audience with you… alone." I spoke to him, taking off my helmet.

"Oh! You must be Katherine! Elizabeth has told me a lot about you! Please, just call me Bartra!" He exclaimed, patting my hand.

"Wait… You're not mad that I clearly entered wearing one of your guard's uniforms?" I asked him, confused.

"Well, you couldn't have just entered like that, could you? I mean, you normally have to make an appointment and all that stuff, but you didn't have the time… Am I right?" He asked me, oddly correct.

"Yeah…" I trailed off, even more puzzled.

"To be perfectly honest, I saw you coming." He said, smiling.

"Now, how about we go to my private library." He said, standing and holding out his arm for me to latch onto… honestly, he was like a sweet grandparent.

Bartra led me through the labyrinth-like walls until we entered a room filled with books from top to bottom. I smiled. It was truly an astounding room! Beautiful oak shelves spanned the walls, filled to the brim with many different colored books. I touched a shelf, trailing my fingers down the books' spines as I walked towards a table. I sat down, folding my hands in front of me.

"Bartra." I started talking, trying to get out of my awestruck look.

"You wanted to speak about Nadja, didn't you?" He asked me, getting the answer right on the nose.

"Yes," I said, sighing. "I know that this will probably be painful for you-"

"No. It's fine. Really." He smiled, patting the top of my hands, giving me a sign that I could relax here.

"Bartra… Gowther… Gowther didn't kill your sister." I told him, looking down at my hands.

"I know." He answered.

"He also didn't force her to do explicit sexual actions with her either…" I studied the grains of the table's wood.

"I know that as well." He said, lifting my head up. "I know that he is truly a good person."

"He tried to save Nadja…" I started, choosing my words carefully.

"It wouldn't have worked. She was far too ill…" Bartra said, justifying what I was going to say next.

"He… He took his heart out and put it in her…" I tried not to cry so hard, but it was proving to be difficult. "B-But now, because of this, h-he will never feel love again. He will n-never remember how he felt with N-Nadja or anyone else for that matter." I stammered out, stumbling over my words.

"Listen… Kathy… I really wish that I could help you out, I really do. But if he wants his heart back, then he will have to ask for it himself. It's his life that he is living… His choices to make." Bartra calmly stated, trying to calm me down.

"I know. Trust me, I really do… I-I just want to know… If I can have it. I won't force it in him. I won't try to do anything bad to it… I j-just want to know… I want to know what he will say. I want to know if he will ever accept my feelings- no, not my feelings- his feelings. His emotions. I don't wish to bring him any pain. I don't wish to harm him. Ever." I ranted, tears now sliding down my face.

"You love him, don't you?" He spoke softly and took me aback with this question.

"Of course I do! Why would I ask for his heart if I didn't?" I hid my tomato-red face.

"Then… follow me." Bartra stood, and I grabbed his arm as he led me out of the gorgeous library.

"Oh… Bartra, do you mind if I come back and look at your library every now and then? It reminds me of home…" I asked him, drying my eyes.

"Sure. I'll tell the guards that you are allowed in here whenever you wish." He smiled at me.

"Y-you don't need to do _that_!" I stammered out.

"It's fine!" he smiled at me, shutting the door on our way out.

We walked down the twisting labyrinth hallways once again, making our way out into the royal courtyard. Beautiful flowers rose on the edges, like small rainbows. He led me to a loose tile.

"Down there, is the basement. You will find a cave a little ways in there. If you walk to some stairs leading further into the cave, you will see a grave nearby. That is where Nadja's ashes were placed. In them, is his heart of which is within the ashes. They are in a golden vase." He explained rapidly, taking a turn. "Oh, and Katherine, keep visiting me and the library. It gets quite lonely here." He said, walking away. Honestly, Bartra is Grade A Role Model material. He's a great guy… An amazing king. I… I don't mind looking up to him.

Now then, time to get to work.

I lifted the tile, shimmying my way down to the ladder, carefully grabbing onto a rung as I closed the tile gap. I started on my descent, careful to watch my appendages. A bat flew towards me, startling me and causing me to fall off of said ladder, crashing to the ground and hurting my bum. I tried to stand, noticing that my ankle was sprained.

I may have just been stranded.

Welp.

Fuuuuuck.

I crawled my way around, trying to find the stairs that Bartra was talking about when I was suddenly falling down them.

God dammit!

Why am I such a fucking clutz!

I caught myself, continuing to crawl around to the vase I now saw. Pure gold and beautiful. I reached it, opening it up.

Do I really want to go through some dead girl's ashes right now?

No.

But you know what?

FML.

I held my breath, slowly placing a finger in the grey-white ash. It felt like sand, and it made me very uncomfortable. I started to push my hand in the ashes… Oh God, this is getting disgusting. It's like reaching inside of a dead body to get something. I am touching human flesh, muscle, eyes, hair, teeth, tongue, and her fucking vagina; I think I'm going to be sick. Mother friggin fuck, why did I have to fall in love with Gowther of all fucking people?! Anyone else, I wouldn't have had to plunge my hand in some dead girl's ashes! I plunged my hand deeper, reaching towards the bottom, when I finally felt something cold and metallic. I wrapped my hand around it, pulling it up swiftly. In the process, I ended up having to take a breath and getting ashes in my mouth. I held back vomit.

Oh my fucking God!

I just ate part of a dead girl!

Holy Shit! Holy Shit! Holy Shit! Holy Shit!

I quickly closed the jar, crawling towards a cliff of the cave and vomiting. Acidic taste and leftover chunks went out of my mouth along with the taste of burnt body. I wiped my mouth with my hand, then realizing that I had touched a dead girl with this hand, I vomited once more.

Holy fuck, I am not going camping for a while after this!

I then wiped my mouth with my other hand, fixing the vomiting issue. I held up the ashen heart. It was gorgeous. No, it was beyond gorgeous. It was simply… beautiful. Complex etching carved to form intersecting twists and turns upon the false heart. I stared in awe.

So this… is Gowther. His happiness, sadness, fear, anxiety, joy, awe, wonder, curiosity, enjoyment, grief, and love. His heart. Carefully, I clutched it to my chest. I tried to stand again, unsuccessfully I might add. I then crawled back to the ladder.

Now… How the hell am I supposed to get out of here?

 **REVIEW AND SUBMIT OCs!**


	34. Chapter 34

**REVIEW & SUBMIT OCs!**

 _Boredom._

 _Tiring._

 _All these thoughts echo within me, in stardom._

 _All I know to do now, is nothing._

 _Darkness._

 _Cold._

 _I am trapped, within the starkness_

 _Wondering if, here, I will grow old._

 _Trapped._

 _Scared._

 _I sit here, strapped_

 _In my own misery. I am now aware._

 _I am stuck here._

I sat at the top of the stairs, throwing rocks down them. I had been stuck here for what? Three hours? Four? Maybe even days. The torchlight is beginning to dim, the flame starting to go out.

I really fucking hate my life right now.

Gowther's heart was stuffed in my skirt pocket, heavily weighing me down. Not physically, no, the heart itself is quite light… but mentally. Emotionally. I sighed, laying back on the cool stone. A bat flew towards me.

"Hello there. You know, your kin are the reason why I'm stranded down here." I said as it circled around me. I don't hate bats. In fact, they're one of my favorite animals. But… honestly, right now, I feel like murdering that bat and its kin. It didn't acknowledge me, flying around aimlessly. "Great. Now I am talking to bats. Lovely Kathy, lovely. Why are you so stupid Kathy? Oh, I'm not stupid, _you_ are, _Kathy_. Well, I'm _sick_ of you, Kathy. And I'm _sick_ of you as well, _Kathy._ Great. Now I am arguing with myself. I am going to end up batshit crazy if this keeps up." I exasperatedly shouted at myself, holding my head in my hands. Just think… it could be worse, right.

Nope. It can't be worse than this.

The torchlight went out, cloaking the cave in darkness.

Well fuck. Talked too soon.

It can't possibly get any worse than this though, right?

I felt a small drop fall on me, it stank awfully. The fucking bat shit on me.

Lovely.

I really fucking hate my life.

 _Now_ it can't get any worse than _this_.

A cold draft went by, chilling me to the bone as I felt an itch. I scratched it, then realizing that I had multiple mosquito bites. They seemed pretty big too.

I am very allergic to mosquitos.

"Come on! Universe, stop trying to destroy me, okay?!"

A herd of bats woke up at my shout, flying around in a crazy cluster. I ducked my head, tucking into fetal position.

"Please?!"

My glasses fell off of my face, the sound of them bouncing on stone echoed through the cave as they went down the stairs.

I can't take this anymore.

Nope.

No Sir-ree.

I started to crawl down the stairs again, finding my glasses and feeling over the glass. Lovely. They're broken. I tucked into a corner, hugging myself as I tried to fall asleep. Maybe some sleep will help heal my foot, and then I can get out.

I really hate Mother Nature right now.

I awoke to the sound of silence. Something that I was not used to. No chirping birds. No sunlight. Nothing. I sat up, the cave wall caused me cuts as I slept. I tried to stand, still unable to. I must've hurt myself really bad. Maybe walking it off will help. I stood, gripping the cave wall as I started to walk slowly and painfully.

"Soo… Kathy… Umm.. What are you thankful for?" I asked myself, bored literally out of my mind.

"I would like to thank my arms for always being by my side, my legs for supporting me, and my fingers because we all know that I can _always_ count on them." I joked with myself, trying to cheer up the mood. Albeit unsuccessfully.

"Well… That's- uh… That's great… Anyone else?" I asked, worried.

"Hmmm… Nope. I'm not even really thankful for myself right now either." I said, mentally glaring at myself.

"Why not?" I asked myself, trying to focus on rolling my ankle around to make it maybe work better.

"Because I am in this mess _because_ of _myself_." I angrily shouted at myself, feeling no better.

"Well… Would you like a cookie?" I asked myself, hungry.

"Of course I would! You actually have some?" I asked myself, starving.

"Nope. But, if you join the Dark Side, they give out free cookies every Thursday." I facepalmed.

"That joke was as lame as your ankle." I deadpanned, sick of my shit. I never thought that I would ever be tired of myself, but here I am.

"I hate myself…" I muttered.

"Awwww, I hate you too!" I pretended to fawn. I can't do this. I simply can't. It's too dark, too cold, and too frigging silent. I reached the ladder once again after throwing several rocks to try and hear the metallic sound. I grabbed a rung, hoisting myself up on it. I then started to climb, nearing the top, I tried to move the tile, but then lost my balance once again.

Then… I don't know what happened

 _~~Gowther POV~~_

Okay then. So, she wasn't here. But then where could she possibly be? Definitely not back at the Boar Hat. Nor with Merlin… Maybe with Elizabeth? No… Maybe… Just, maybe… She's where Nadja and I met? She did seem to have quite an emotional impact with that place in her memories…

I had to request to enter the castle, so a day later, I was allowed in.

I walked to the courtyard, moving the tile and starting on my descent to the dark cave. Reaching the bottom, I stepped on something… squishy? I stepped around it, using the light of the moved tile to see what it was. Katherine lay on the ground, sleeping in fetal position. I picked her up. Now, how am I supposed to get her out along with me? Maybe on my back?

I hoisted her up on my back, using one hand to hold onto her wrists and the other to climb up the ladder. She was heavier than she looked, but that's probably due to her positioning and state of awareness. If she was conscious, it would be far easier. As I climbed, some lump in her pocked pressed against me painfully. I reached the top, nudging her awake.

"Nnng. What? Morning already?" She sleepily asked.

"I am going to need you to climb up on my shoulders and stretch back," I told her. She looked around, puzzled, but then complied. I released her, and she tumbled onto the tile above. I then climbed out, moving the tile back in place. She looked up at me, clearly upset.

"How did you find me?" She asked me, trying to stand.

"You had a strong reaction to the memory of yourself reading about myself and Nadja," I answered her as she fell down. "May I take a look?" I asked her, pointing to her foot. She nodded, and I slipped off her shoe and bloody sock. It was badly bruised, and a large cut had been made. It also appeared that she had pulled a tendon or muscle as it was quite swollen. I sighed, handing her the sock and shoe as I picked her up bridal style.

"W-where are you taking me?"

"I need to take you to Merlin. You need your foot wrapped up. Also… she needs to check you out for something."


	35. Chapter 35

**REVIEW AND SUBMIT OCs!**

 _What ifs._

 _They can rule your life._

 _As much as they can ruin it._

 _What ifs._

 _They can give you strife._

 _Or make it better, a bit._

 _What ifs._

 _They can control you._

 _Consume you too._

 _What ifs._

 _Take precautions too._

 _It may just become you._

 _~~Katherine POV~~_

I stared at his swaying magenta locks as he carried me. I could smell his mint soap and some sandalwood scent. I leaned my head on his shoulder, breathing him in.

Why did I do this to myself? Am I masochistic or something? Do I like falling in love with someone who cannot love? Do I always fall in love with the most tragic people? The people who ruin lives, are depressed and suicidal, and can't love are all that I can love, apparently. Do I do it because I secretly think that I can fix them?

I sighed, watching as a strand of his hair flew with my exhale. "Hey, Gowther…" I started, unsure if I should talk to him, or if he was still mad, or what. People stared at us as we passed, pointing and wondering what was wrong.

"Yes?" He asked me, looking over to peer into my eyes, stopping his walk.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for upsetting you and not answering you. You need to know the truth. You deserve it, but… You would never believe me…" I said, my eyes looking into his eyes, with confusion. He started to walk once again.

"Why are you apologizing?" He asked me, searching me for answers.

"Because… I really didn't mean to harm you. I didn't want to anger you." I turned my head as my face was turning red, trying to get him to understand that just me apologizing is hard. It's true. I love him, and I'd never want to harm him.

"Why can't you look at me and say that?" He asked, catching me off guard. I turned towards him.

"Because I am blushing like a madwoman," I answered, hiding my face in his shirt.

"Why are you blushing?" He asked me, almost cheekily.

"Because." I simply answered.

"Because?" He asked, tilting his head. My heartbeat quickened at this adorable display.

"J-just 'cause," I said, twisting my head downwards. Gowther stopped once again, twisting his arm around my waist to grab my hand.

"Your heartbeat is incredibly fast. Are you alright? Do you need a doctor?" He asked me, staring at me with an intensity of a thousand suns as I lifted my head.

"I-I'm fine. Really." I answered him, hiding my face again.

"You know, Elizabeth does the same thing around Meliodas. Blood rushes to her face, her heartbeat quickens, and her pitch increases along with stammering speech. Elizabeth clearly experiences a love towards Meliodas. Do you… feel the same towards me?" he asked me. I hid my face further into him.

"N-no, I-I'm always like this! Besides, you're embarrassing me!" I stammered out, clutching his shirt.

"You don't act like this around King, or Ban, or even the Captain… You don't act this way around Elizabeth or Diane either…" He muttered, walking once more.

"So?" I asked him, looking up at his slightly exposed goat mark.

"It just seems unlikely that you are always like this. I know that it is hard to control physiological human emotion responses, so I thought that maybe that was why." He answered, nearing Merlin's lab. He walked up to the door, and I knocked for him, seeing as his hands were occupied at the moment.

Merlin opened the door "What happened to her?" She asked Gowther, pointing at me.

"She appeared to have harmed herself." He answered, and I looked downwards. My foot was badly bruised, and I was covered in dirt; my shirt's back was torn and cuts varied around the top at my shoulders; on my shoulder, I had a dollop of bat shit; and my hair was a matted mess.

"Do you have any idea how long I had waited to see you two? Twenty-seven hours. You were supposed to bring her yesterday morning!" Merlin scolded, angry.

"You don't happen to have a bath by any chance, do you?" I asked her, upset at how disgusting I had gotten.

"Yeah, take the stairs up and the bathroom's the first door on the left." She answered, rubbing her forehead. Gowther followed her instructions, carrying me to the bathroom. This time, I made sure to lock the bathroom door so that Gowther most definitely could not enter once he had left. I awkwardly tried to shoo him out.

"Are you sure that you do not need any help?" He asked me as I was lowered to the side of the tub.

"Y-yes. I don't need help bathing, Gowther!" I shouted incredulously.

"It's going to be difficult with that foot." He pointed out, and I pathetically hid it behind my other one.

"It's awkward to have another person bathe you." I defended myself, successfully shooing him out.

I stripped down and started to fill the tub. As it started to fill, I wet a rag and started to wipe myself down so that when I took the bath, the water wouldn't be as dirty. Carefully, I moved off of the side of the tub and into the water, lifting my foot up because of the immense pain it was in. As I cleaned myself, I thought. I thought hard.

Should I give the heart to Gowther? What if he rejects it? What if, once he gets the heart, he hates me? What if it causes him to remember Nadja and then he gets all depressed and doesn't want it? What if… What if…

Maybe I should just hold onto the heart for now… At least until I'm sure that he wants it.

But that would be selfish, wouldn't it?

What the heck should I do?


	36. Chapter 36

_Burning._

 _Freezing._

 _Everything._

 _Dying._

 _Shooting through my veins,_

 _Are pains,_

 _Pains rising like flames._

 _Or frozen like ice._

 _Trapped in its vice._

 _I've tried, thrice_

 _And I need some great advice._

 _But how do you get it?_

 _If meaningless chit-_

 _Chatter is all that is possible?_

 _The question being avoided in this hell hole._

 _Maybe you should deal_

 _With these problems on your own._

 _His heart, you did steal._

 _His emotions, you do hone._

 _So, my dear._

 _What will you do?_

 _What answer will I hear?_

 _What is it for you?_

 _~~Katherine POV~~_

I dressed in a robe that I found hanging on Merlin's door, the soft, plush fabric keeping me warm in the ice-cold halls. I walked down the stairs once again, entering the lab.

"Hey, Merlin, you don't happen to have any clothes I can borrow, do you?" I asked her, pulling the robe tighter together so that it wouldn't open and expose me to not only Merlin but also Gowther. The female nodded, urging me to follow her as she led me up the stairs once more. She led me into a nearby bedroom, pulling open a drawer before removing an outfit identical to her's from it. I blushed. This was very… revealing.

"Here, wear this. I know it's not much, but… better than nothing, right?" She smiled at me, leaving the room for me to get dressed.

I lifted the garments in the air. A single, violet jacket with white fluff at the top along with silver heart buttons; violet, thigh-high boots; and… violet underwear with a silver heart on the front. I slowly pulled on the three very small items, careful to hold the jacket over my exposed breasts, since it didn't exactly close. How the fuck does Merlin go out in public like this? I tried to pull the jacket as close together as possible, but it hardly budged, and I'm a little smaller than Merlin herself!

I exited the bedroom, carefully and awkwardly walking down the stairs and into the lab, extremely scantily clad.

 _~~Gowther POV~~_

I watched as Katherine walked down the stairs, awkwardly holding the jacket over her breasts. She looked… sexy. I just wanted to rip all of her clothes off right there, but I know that I shouldn't want that. I shouldn't even have the feeling to do that. I closed my eyes, sitting in a wooden chair.

"It's just as I thought! We are nearly the same size!" Merlin exclaimed, showing Katherine to the lab table, of which she strapped her down to after asking her for her consent to study her body and magical powers, so on and so forth.

"Umm… is there any way that you can, like, try to get this jacket to stay? Because I really don't want to expose myself…" Katherine awkwardly looked down at her chest, the jacket was precariously hanging a little away from her nipples; I looked away, staring intently at Merlin. Merlin shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess, but I may have to strip you down later anyways." She said, using magic to contort the fabric to cling to her chest.

"Haha, better not," Katherine replied.

I looked back at Katherine as she inhaled sharply. Merlin tightened the shackles around her wrists and ankles. Katherine nervously toyed with the loose ends of the straps, her breath quickening. It appeared that she may be starting to have a panic attack.

"Hold your breath," Merlin ordered her, a purple orb floating between her now outstretched hands. It hovered above Katherine's head and slowly floated down to her toes. Katherine seemed to feel slightly less panicked as it did this. When the orb disappeared, she let out a sigh.

I should probably talk to Katherine about how I feel. About how seeing her dead pained me, and how I had seen it many times. About how I don't want her to ever leave me. About how I have somehow been starting to feel emotions, but not just any emotion. I believe… That what I feel… Could be amorous, but let's not count on it. It is probably a mistake. Just a large misunderstanding of what I feel. What if this isn't even an emotion? Maybe I am sick.

 _Should I move on?_


	37. Chapter 37

_Diagnosis._

 _Should I be afraid,_

 _Of the prognosis?_

 _That slip of truth_

 _That causes just_

 _Fear, from being deduced._

 _Should I trust_

 _My faith?_

 _Or create a false reality as I await?_

 _~~~Autumn's POV~~~_

I have always despised my life. But… I had no idea that it could get even worse than what it already was.

I stared down at the just resuscitated girl. My sister. I tried to save her. I tried to help. Why had it gotten like this?

"She just barely survived. We don't know how long she will live, so the judge has allowed you to be with her in her final moments… or until she awakens. But that is a very slim possibility. I'd give her probably a 2.6% chance of survival." The doctor, a female clad in a white lab coat, told us. She placed her hand on my shoulder. "I'm so sorry. We are going to require some blood work from the family so that we know of any possible issues that are to come." Her blonde hair tickled my shoulder as she walked past me, gripping onto a clipboard.

"Oh." Was all that my mother could say. She had not spoken since we got the news of Katherine's attempted suicide. She had not moved from the place she sat since we got from the hospital. She had not removed her hand from my sister's once.

"Let's see, the father, John, has diabetes; sibling Ashley has narcissism disorder, anemia, and Reynaud's syndrome; mother Gail has no apparent health or mental issues except for anemia, and Autumn has no mental or physical disabilities or impairments while Katherine has mild polycystic ovarian syndrome, anemia, and possible depression and/or bipolar 2 disorder. Is that correct?" She asked us, her hand running over the information.

"Actually, I have been meaning to go to a doctor for some time to ask about an issue," I told the woman. She looked up.

"Would you like to speak of it? I will draw your blood first anyways." She asked me, leading me into the room next door, removing various needles, capsules, and containers for my blood.

"Actually… recently, my balance has been iffy. And I can't see or hear as well as what I used to. My back has also felt awful." I told the nurse, thinking back. Katherine had always had issues with these as well, but I never thought that I would.

"Have you been to an eye or ear specialist recently?" She asked me, leading me to the scale to check my weight. I appeared to have lost some weight. Mostly muscle mass though, oddly.

"I was scheduling an appointment, Miss… Richardson?" I told her as I read her name tag.

"Call me Lena." She said, taking my temperature with one of those fancy-schmancy forehead things.

"Lena." I corrected myself.

"Well, it could be nothing. Let's hope that it is nothing." She grabbed my hand before jerking back. "You're as cold as ice!" She joked, pulling on some gloves and readying the machine. I watched as the needle invaded my skin, causing me to feel nauseous as my crimson blood traveled through the crystalline tube. She stopped, pulling the needle out.

"All done?" I asked her as she helped me up.

"All done." She replied. "Call in your sister." She told me. I started to leave but then collapsed to my knees.

"Ouch!" I cried out, trying to pull myself up by the bed mattress. Lena looked up, helping me from the ground.

"Oh my God! Are you okay?" She asked me, helping me out. I left the room, as steadily as possible.

"I'm fine," I told her, making my way back. I called my sister in, she looked at me with worry. "Tell me the results as soon as possible, okay?" I asked Lena, as my father brought me a chocolate bar from the breakroom. Mom didn't even look up.

I waited, and soon enough, everyone had their blood drawn. Mom had her's done by Kathy's side by request. She certainly caused quite a commotion.

"Autumn. May I see you?" Lena asked me, ushering me in the room I got my blood drawn. I reluctantly left, following her. "Sit, please." She ordered, and I complied, sitting back on the bed I got my blood drawn. I suddenly felt fearful and sad for myself. Why did I feel sad for myself when my sister was just dying in the other room? Am I really that selfish?

"Yes, Lena?" I asked her, nervously running my hands along my arms.

" _I'm sorry. You have Friedreich's Ataxia,"_

I felt my blood run cold. What? She couldn't possibly mean that. "What?" I asked her, afraid.

"You probably only have twenty years left to live."


	38. Chapter 38

**The character Emily was based off of my old friend Eli. She didn't look anything like her, but her character was something that I could capture like a firefly in a jar. I had a small crush on her because she always was impenetrable. She was always a shining light when everything was so dark. She had the sweetest smile and the kindest words. She loved and cared for everyone. She taught me what it was like to be happy. What it was like to know that even when everything is dark and cold, there is always a warm, shining light at the end of the tunnel. When she ended up with her girlfriend, I was happy for them. And then I moved away, and we lost contact, and that light started to fade. I should have been more careful. I should have remembered what she taught me, because now she is gone. Because even the light of the fireflies go out someday. Life truly is fleeting.**

 _Sometimes, you have to fight._

 _You may not want to,_

 _But it may be right._

 _The only thing you could do_

 _Sometimes, you have to lie._

 _You may not think so,_

 _But sometimes, you have to try._

 _So that those you care about aren't low._

 _I know…_

 _That I have cried._

 _I know…_

 _That I have tried._

 _I know…_

 _That there's a road_

 _I know…_

 _That I should follow._

 _Sometimes, you have to die._

 _To bring those you love_

 _Back to life._

 _I know what you're thinking of._

 _Sometimes you have to do what's right._

 _You can't fight_

 _Because you don't want to try._

 _You can't lie_

 _Because you don't want them to cry._

 _Sometimes you have to do what's wrong._

 _You may be hurt,_

 _But I know you'll be strong._

 _Remember from me what you've learnt._

 _Sometimes I know you'll be sad._

 _But smile,_

 _And for me just be glad._

 _Walk a mile_

 _In the shoes that I had._

 _And remember all I taught you,_

 _Remember all I did do._

 _Remember how I loved you._

 _Remember what to do._

 _Remember me and you._

 _Just Remember That I Loved You._

 _~In Memory Of My Late Friend, Eli_

 _~~Katherine's POV~~_

"It's just as I thought." Merlin giddily clapped her hands together once.

"What?" I asked her, removing myself from the table after she unbuckled the shackles.

"You are leaking immense magical energy." She stated as I started to rub my pained wrists.

"Ok. Well. That's cool and all, but I just want to go to bed. I'm tired and I feel sick. I just don't want to deal with it anymore." I snapped back, standing up shakily as I started to walk towards Gowther. "Besides… you wanted some answers, didn't you?" I asked him as I clung to his torso, the coldness of the room taking a toll on my goosebumped skin.

"I think that this bit of information is beneficial to the answers that you both need. That being said, if I knew exactly what was happening as well, I may be able to help out..." Merlin offered, pulling out a chair from a nearby desk. She motioned her hand over for me to take a seat. I did.

I sighed, rummaging through my thoughts. "Where to begin… hmmm…"

"How about the beginning? Like, how you got here?" Merlin said, taking a seat as well.

"It was a day like any other… I think it was winter? I'm kinda fuzzy now that I've been spending so much time here, but… you know. Anyways, that's not important… So I was going to check the mail, and then I was hit by a car… I think…" I guess that I'd spent so much time here that my old life was starting to fade? Why can't I just keep my thoughts straight?

"A… car? What is a car?" Gowther asked me, his head tilted.

"It's this machine thingy that goes places…" I tried to dumb it down for him, figuring that if I tried explain that I lived in a time at least five hundred to a thousand years into the future that he would be quite skeptical.

"It goes places?" Merlin knitted her brows in confusion.

"Yeah, you know… sorta like a high maintenance horse and carriage? Ummm… people get in it and it takes them places, but they have to be a certain age and have a license before they can use it. Anyways, that's not the point. So, I was hit by the car, and I woke up here. And it was summer or spring… can't remember exactly which. Anyways, I was confused as fuck because this is at least 500 years in the past from what time I am from, there's no magic where I am from, and no giants… so you could say that I was very puzzled as to where the heck I was." I shivered, the lack of clothing sending cold chills down my back, not at all helping with my recall.

"That is understandable." Merlin's head bobbed in response to the news so far. "How did you end up joining Captain on his journey, if you don't mind me asking?" Merlin quizzed me. I was taken aback, for a reason that I didn't quite know.

"Well, you see… I was injured quite badly. I had several broken ribs and a large cut across my legs. Look." I pulled the coat away from my legs as I stood and turned around, showing them my scar.

"What exactly are you trying to show us? There's nothing there…" Gowther asked me, crouching next to my thigh as he looked up and down my legs.

"What?!" I asked, trying to turn my head and look. I almost fell over from fatigue as I did so. He was right. There wasn't any scar. "T-This can't be true! It was there! It's been there for months!"

"Interesting…" Gowther murmured, running his hands along my legs as he felt for any raise or indent in my skin. His very touch sent shivers travelling through my entire body, and my heart fluttered. "Are you cold? You just got some goosebumps…" He asked me, rubbing my thighs as if he was trying to warm them up.

"I-I-I am fine! Very fine!" I turned my head some to peer at him from the corner of my eyes.

"Are you sure? Your face is very flushed." he rested his head on my leg as e continued to try and warm me up.

"Yes!" I shot back at him, my face growing more red.

"Are you sure that you are not sick? Your heart rate was erratic earlier, just as it is now." Gowther asked me, wrapping his arms around my legs as he clung to them in an embrace. I looked on to see Merlin staring at us in amusement, holding back a laugh.

"You could say that, I guess… " it wasn't a lie. I would say that I'm pretty fucking love sick.

"But Merlin's scan said that other than the magic leakage, you were fine… what sickness is this?" Gowther looked over to Merlin for answers.

"It's an incurable kind of illness, I'm afraid. It's a sickness of the heart" Merlin held back a giggle as she tried to drop a hint to Gowther.

"Is… she going to meet a demise soon?" Gowther asked Merlin, not getting the very obvious clue. He probably thought that I'm terminally ill like Nadja.

"No, Gowther. I am not going to die. This is just a small sickness. And it _is_ curable; Merlin is very wrong in that sense." I waved my hand, trying to set is worries at ease.

"I don't think so. I think that your case is very _special_. I don't think that the cure will work for _you_. But if you want to try, I'd **love** to see you fail in curing this _sickness_." Merlin poked at the bear without being tenacious at all.

"Merlin, I think that is enough. Seriously. Stop." I paused, collecting my thoughts. "I think that we're done here. You know enough now." I sternly stared her down.

"Yes, I suppose so… Alright, go get your clothes. I think we should call it a day… or night. Just look at the time." I looked outside, and indeed, it was dark. Gowther stood, moving to fetch my clothes.

"That won't be necessary. I can get my own clothing." I took a step, before Gowther immediately pushed me down into the chair.

"You aren't well and your foot is injured. What if you strain it too much?" he asked me, moving towards the stairs.

"N-no. I insist." I stood again, walking towards Gowther. If he found out what I was hiding… well… he will probably be very upset. Gowther turned towards me, his hands on my shoulders as he sternly peered into my eyes.

"Absolutely not." he growled out, instilling a small amount of fear within me. I tried not to waver as I stood my ground in defiance.

"Okaaaay… should I just get your clothes for you?" Merlin asked me as she hurriedly passed us by, rushing up the stairs. She didn't wait for my answer.

"What are you hiding?" Gowther demanded me, not backing down.

"Nothing." I fired back, biting my lip.

"That is a lie."

"No, it is not."

"Yes, it is. You always bite your lip and change your visual fixation whenever you are lying." I pushed my hair behind my ear as I shook my head no. "And you play with your hair. You also tug at your clothing and shuffle your feet slightly."

"Am I really that bad at lying?" I asked him, diverting my gaze to anywhere but him.

"Yes. You are terrible at it, but better compared to most of our group. Meliodas and Merlin excluded." his hands rested at the sides of my face. "Look at me." I avoided his peering orbs, trying to keep my secret. "I said look at me, dammit!" he harshly whispered at me. I didn't think he had it in him to speak so harshly, so I complied this time, losing myself in his beautiful amber drops.

"Wh-what?" I stuttered, breathless.

"We need to talk as soon as we get home." Home. Those words fluttered around in my stomach and pulled a smile on my face. I don't know what was so welcoming about that thought to me, but it was. It felt right. Just… right.

"Okay." I sighed out, now grinning ear to ear. He smiled in return. "Oh!" I exclaimed, my mind now racing.

"What?" he asked, analyzing me.

"I'm sorry about this morning… or actually two days ago morning… I just- I should have locked the door, you shouldn't have had to see me… erm…. Uhm… in-indecent." I stammered out, avoiding his gaze once again. It was so embarrassing. I couldn't believe that I had been so careless. It just wasn't me.

"It's alright." he quickly answered.

"Really?" I asked, bewildered.

 _"_ _I quite liked what I saw."_

 **I AM GOING TO DO A Q &A SECTION AFTER THE NEXT TWO CHAPTERS I WILL UPLOAD, SO PLEASE SEND IN YOUR QUESTIONS!**

 **OMG. You have no idea how hard it was to write that last line. I was legit up for hours laughing at whether or not I should've kept it in!**

 **IMPORTANT!**

 **This is concerning the "hateful" reviewer who keeps spamming,**

 **I understand that you have your opinions and are entitled to say whatever you want. The only thing I ask is that you tone it down just a little, please or only show** **CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM** **. I know that I should probably have PMed you this, but I am afraid that they will just harass me more there, so just a PSA for everyone.**

 **On another note, for the respectful reviewers,**

 **Thank you, everyone showing your support and love for me. I have recently been going through a rough time, and just needed some time off. I apologize if this has upset any of you, and I am going to try to update weekly from now on.**


	39. Chapter 39

_Forgive_

 _Or_

 _Forget_

…

 _Love_

 _Or_

 _Let_

…

 _Go_

 _Or_

 _Stay_

…

 _No_

 _Not_

 _Today_

I slightly bowed under the weight of the clothing as Merlin passed my clothes to me. "Thank you, Merlin." I tucked my arms around the fabric securely, making sure that I would not drop them nor anything in their pockets.

"Anytime." Merlin responded, flashing a small smile.

"Well, we should get going." Gowther urged us, walking towards me.

"Gowther, can you just give us one minute? I need to talk to Kat really quick." Merlin asked him as she shoved him out the door, not waiting for an answer.

"What's this a-"

"I know what you are going to do." Merlin stared into my eyes with a deadly passion.

"What? What do you m-"

"I swear to God, if you hurt him…" She started, trailing off as she noticed something odd.

"What? You'll kill me?!" I felt hot, wet tears trail down my face as I nearly shouted at her.

"Yes."

"I would _never_ even _dream_ of hurting him! That would only hurt mys-"

"You love him, don't you?" Merlin cut me off once again, annoyingly so.

"I do. And it sucks because I know that he could never love me back. I've tried to give up on him, believe me. But… I just can't. I fucking can't! I have a chance to possibly give him feelings again, but I am too afraid to help him. I- I am afraid. No. I'm terrified." My tears fell faster as I stammered over my words, trying not to have a complete breakdown.

"You're stupid, aren't you?"

"I'm sorry, come again?" Merlin sighed, putting her palms over her face.

"I told you, you've been leaking magical energy, correct?" She asked me in a way that a teacer would ask a kindergartener.

"Yes, of course." I replied, slightly pissed.

"And who have you been around the most?" She asked me, hand on hip as she gave me a look.

"Diane?"

"Think again. Who have you shared a bed with? Most people get eight hours of sleep a day, right? That means that you've been spending about a third of every day with them. You also see him during your waking hours as well, correct? I mean, you would have to, right? You are travelling together…" It hit me like a piano falling off of a roof.

"G-Gowther?"

"There you go! Now, who do you think has absorbed the most of this energy?" She stared me down like no tomorrow, urging the answer.

"Gowther…"

"And who used to have a heart made out of magic?" Merlin asked me, assuming that I knew the answer.

"Gowther."

"Then, theoretically, your magical leakage could be causing him to gain emotions? I think so… Theoretically, that is." Merlin suggested me as my mind ran off on crazy tangents.

"I-"

"Now, he's waiting for you. Don't want to keep him long, now do we?" Merlin pushed me out the door, locking it behind me.

I looked out into the night sky, the stars twinkling like gems in a mine, and the moon illuminated the path with it's eery beauty. Fireflies lit up the foggy region as I was struck in awe. But the most beautiful thing I saw, was the man standing before me. His magenta hair swayed as he turned, his glasses glinting in the moonlight.

"You okay?" He asked me, walking up to wipe my eyes of salty tears.

"I'm fine." I stated softly, yet diligently as his hands fluttered over my face. He lifted me up, carrying me bridal style as we forged our way down the path towards the tavern.

"No, you're not. Wanna talk about it?" He softly whispered into my ear as I inhaled his scent, my eyes not wanting to meet his face.

"Maybe when we get back to our room." I told him, sighing as I could see the tavern in the distance. He entered, quietly carrying me up to our room so that he wouldn't disturb the others. When we entered, he sat me down on the bed before taking up in the spot next to me.

"Now do you want to talk?" He asked me, his hands tracing circles on my back as he massaged my shoulders. My stomach knotted as the sensations caused me to relax more than I thought it would.

"Are you… Nevermind, it's a stupid question…" I started, unable to ask him due to fear.

"No. Ask" He demanded as he made me lay down so that he could rub my lower back better. I felt a heat surge through me, embarrassingly so.

"Do you feel uncomfortable near me?" I asked him, tensing at the stupidity of the question.

"Do you want the honest answer?" he asked me, leaning down towards me as if e was aout to tell a huge secret.

"Yes."

"Mentally, I can't think straight. I see things, small movements, your every action… but I just cannot connect the dots. Physically, I feel strange. I want to touch you. To slide my hands upon your skin. Kiss you goodnight… but I feel something else. I just can't explain it. It drives me; it makes me want to do these things. It's out of control, and when I act upon it, I feel better." He stopped massaging momentarily as he continued to think.

"So you have emotions?" I hopefully asked him, my heart rate quickening.

"Maybe they are emotions. Maybe they aren't. I don't know exactly how emotions feel; but I am not supposed to have any." He pondered for a moment "What about you?"

"What about me?"

"How do you feel around me?" He asked me, whispering softly in my ear.

"I think…" I started, my mind running wild. Should I tell him? Should I show him my feelings?

"Go on."

" _I love you"_

 **SUBMIT THOSE QUESTIONS!**

 **Q &A**


	40. Chapter 40

_To hear the words_

 _You have always waited for_

 _Causes emotions to be blurred._

 _And casts a lure_

 _That baits true intentions_

 _And don't mention_

 _The evil you can do_

 _When someone vulnerable is near you._

"I love you." I stated, my heart racing faster than it's ever gone before. I turned around, my eyes locking with Gowther's. His wide-eyed, surprised expression struck my chest.

He didn't feel the same.

"Katherine, I-" he started, trying to explain himself.

Of course he didn't. He doesn't have any emotions.

"NO. I don't want to hear it. You didn't allow me to finish. I love you, yes; but I also don't want to end up being hurt and-" soft, sweet lips crashed against mine, cutting of my angered sentence. He broke the kiss, gazing at me through his long lashes.

"I don't know exactly how I feel, but I do have feelings for you, and I am willing to try if you are." He cupped my cheek, smiling at me. For once, I saw a genuine smile. A smile with emotions. I saw a sparkle in his eye that before then, I had never seen before.

Maybe I'm wrong. Maybe he does love me.

" _Okay then. Let's try."_


	41. Chapter 41

**Hey guys! It's Kat! I just got a new editor, so thank you, Vixenlovesninjago for helping me out!**

 _Despair._

 _Something that I wish would just_

 _Disappear._

 _Be gone by dusk._

 _But it never is._

 _No amount of sleep_

 _Stops it's_

 _Torture in my dreams._

 _Surrounded._

 _I fear they'll kill me._

 _Before I'm dead,_

 _I want you to see._

 _See how it should be._

 _This Despair may slay me,_

 _My dragon,_

 _The fire inside._

 _I put fear upon_

 _My heart's dark side._

 _For there is no Hope with any Despair._

 _Is there?_

 _~~~Autumn POV~~_

"What do you mean by I only have twenty years left to live?" I asked Lena. She ran a hand through her blonde tresses, afraid to meet my eyes.

"Normally, people tend to last that long, but since it emerged quite late in you… It may progress pretty fast." She locked eyes with me, her serious expression boring into my very soul. "You may have anywhere from a few months to seven years at most. But with your family's health issues as well, any anemia may cause it to be worsened. And any bone weakness, like your father has, could make almost every surgery to save your life… well… near impossible. I'm sorry, but we have to evaluate the risks, and… well… "

"Well, what?" She suddenly looked away again.

"I feel for your family. No one ended up with it except for you and they're already going through so much… but you must know something…" She wiped her eyes, fresh with dewy tears. "It's genetic."

"That means…"

"Kathy could have it too. If she does… I, not as a doctor, but as a human being… I believe that it would be best for you to go to Washington or Colorado and…"

"And what?"

"Ask to assist in euthanizing her." Tears streamed down her face faster and faster, Lena was now sobbing.

"You want us to _kill_ her?" I angrily spat the words at her, appalled by the idea.

"At this point, she may already be braindead. And even if she does wake up, and the results are positive, do you really want her to go through this hell?! The hell that you are about to go down?! Do you really want to wish that upon your sister?!" Lena nearly shouted at me, but kept her words down for fear of the other staff and patients.

"But what if it's negative?" I hopefully asked her.

"Listen, Autumn. Things like these… they rarely turn out the way you would want them to."

"What happened?"

"My mother… she had the same disease as you. It's rare, so I'm surprised to actually find someone that had it like her. She barely lived long enough to give birth to me when she was seventeen… and then when she progressively got worse. When she was twenty-five, she died" Lena bowed her head, now fully sobbing. I walked forward, wrapping her in an embrace.

"What… What do I do? I can't let mom find out, or she will be heartbroken… Lena, what do I do?" I cried along with her, worried for my mother.

"I know that we just met, but… is it too much to ask you to run away with me?" Lena asked, slightly joking to ease the serious subject matter.

"Run away with you?"

"I recently got two tickets for a three month cruise around the world. I got them for myself and my fiancee, but he recently left me. And while that was heartbreaking, I knew that it just wasn't meant to be. I knew that it'd be better for someone who needs it more. I can tell your mother that it's an academic trip with me. I can tell her that I think that it'd be best to get you out of her hair for a while." She smiled at me, just as the door opened.

"You're… dieing?!" Colin whispered, terrified. He and Devin stood in the doorway with their jaws slack.

"Colin! Devin!" I stood in shock, trying to explain myself. "Yes… I am. This is the last chance I'll get to go out. Live a little. You know, life is strange… I always saw myself in the future. Settled down. Raising a few kids with maybe even one of you two as the father. But it just never seemed to work out." I continued to console Lena, running my hands through her hair.

"We still can work it out!" Colin shouted at me, his crystalline blue eyes bearing the weight of a future I couldn't see him with.

"I would just be a burden to you both! Imagine the medical bills! Soon enough, I won't even be able to enjoy life anymore! Do you want that?! Do you want some shell of who I once was? You had your chance, and you waited too long. And you, Devin. I loved you too… but, you understand that you deserve someone better, right? I know you love me too, but the _both_ of you need to let go." I tried to reason with them, my heart not wanting to lose them, but my head telling me that it is for the best.

"You're right." Devin snapped back, his glimmering, green eyes glaring. "If you really love someone, you have to let them go… right?" His words struck my heart and my own tears threatened to fall from their captivity. Colin sighed.

"For once, I think that you're right, Devin. For once, I know that we both have to do the right thing… even if it means losing the girl we both love. Autumn… Devin and I will cover for you. We'll back that doctor lady up. Tell Gail that it's a once in a lifetime opportunity, and while you really wish to stay here, you know you can't miss this." I released Lena, going to hug them both.

"Devin, Colin. I really loved you." I pecked them on the cheek as they went towards Kathy's room. No doubt to tell her about my "trip".

"Lena, are you okay?" I asked her, offering my handkerchief to her. She gratefully took it, gingerly wiping at her eyes.

"Yeah. We should go talk to your mom, huh?" She returned it, smiling up at me.

"I guess so."

The days after that passed by in a blur. My mother said yes, of course. But we could all tell that she was suspicious. Colin, Devin, and I tried to ease her worries… but barely to any avail. I could tell that she was happy to get me away from her so that she could grieve a bit more, but I also knew that this was tearing her up inside. Not as much as what it would be doing if she knew the truth though.

I waited a few months, and spring rolled by. During that time, I noticed that my mobility was slowly worsening. I, without a doubt, will not survive the entire cruise. My medications were steadily growing, and Lena paid for each pill that I took. Colin and Devin tried to spend as much time with me as they could before I would leave for my death, and they also made sure that Ashley and my parents weren't suspicious. Katherine wound up negative for the blood test, thankfully. Up until the very last day leading up to the cruise, I wrote my will. I recorded videos of me for everyone in my family and my closest friends. I even made one for Katherine, if she ever wakes up.

 _And then I simply left._

 _But not just this country,_

 _Or their lives._

 _When I left, I left this world._


End file.
